Twisted in Every Way
by jess2002
Summary: Renee catches Bella in a dangerous situation with her boyfriend. Renee ships Bella to Forks, but the need to be strong armed in a relationship is too great for Bella. Will the move do any good? co-written with Siobhan! r&r please!
1. Chapter 1

*******WARNING********THIS STORY IS NOT GOING TO BE FOR EVERYONE! IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE WHEN DOES IT END, DO NOT READ THIS! THIS IS AN ABUSIE STORY. THERE WILL HITTING, YELLING, FOURCEFUL SEX, FOUL LANGUAGE, TWISTEDNESS TO THE MAX!

FLAMERS STAY AWAY! YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Okay now that's out of the way we can talk for a second! This story is co written with my pre reader siobhan. I love working with her! We both love the twisted dark stories, so we came up with this baby! Besides the warning, this story will have some humors parts, lemons, tons of drama, and twists you didn't see coming. this story is betaed by the most amazing beta in the world! toocute24 is the best and i love her! I hope you all enjoy!

We own nothing but the plot proudly!

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry," James said as I clung to him, not wanting to let go. "I didn't mean to hurt you like this." He gently ran his fingers down my neck.<p>

"I know," I whispered. "I don't want to go." I muffled my sobs by burying my face in his shirt. My fists were clinging to him like he was my last hope. He was rubbing his hands up and down my back, trying his hardest to comfort me, but nothing would help. The pain I was feeling was tearing me up inside, and nothing could get rid of it; not now at least.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you, too. I don't think I will find anyone that can take of me like you can," I told him honestly, trying to stop crying. James gave me everything I needed in a relationship. How was I ever going to live without him by my side?

"You will, baby." He cupped my face, tilting it up so I would look at him. "I want to be with you, but you and I both know we can't handle the long distance thing; we need so much more and are far too clingy."

I closed my eyes briefly and felt another tear run down my face. He was right; there was no way that we could make our relationship work when we were going to be states apart. One of us, if not both, would end up cheating in the end, and I knew neither one of us wanted that guilt on our conscience.

Taking my sigh as one of acceptance, James continued. "When you turn eighteen, and if we aren't with any one else, I will come get you," he said lovingly, brushing his lips against mine gently.

His hands were still on my face, his eyes penetrating into my soul; he meant every word.

"I hate my mother," I said as more tears came.

"I know, me too," he said before wrapping his arms around me again. "I want to hear from you from time to time. I need to know that you are okay."

He took a deep breath, and I felt him press his lips to the top of my head. "You will be okay, and as much as I hate to admit it, you aren't going to be lonely for long. Those boys are going to be kicking in your father's door to get with you."

I chuckled brokenly through my tears. I never thought I was anything special, but James always did. He made me feel so loved, so beautiful. He helped me find myself, and for that I would always love him. He would always have a piece of my heart.

"I'm going to miss you," I said just before his mouth covered mine.

His tongue met mine and they danced together as I breathed him in one last time. I loved kissing him and I never wanted to stop. All too soon though, he slowly broke away. He gently kissed the corner of my bottom lip where it was swollen and bruised. He then moved his lips to leave a trail of little kisses along the bruises on my cheek, the hand print around my neck, and his final destination: the hickey on my collarbone.

"I'll miss you too, so much. Get to Forks safely, and call me to let me know when you arrive," he said giving me one last, lingering kiss.

When we broke apart, he wiped my tears away for what would probably be the last time. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said as I reluctantly took a step back.

I gave him one last look as tears filled my eyes once more. I turned away and hurried off his porch into the night, leaving behind the one person that I ever loved. When I reached the driver side door of my mother's car, I turned around to see James wiping tears from his face. Separation was going to be hard for both of us. We had been together for two years; the best two years of my life. I knew I needed to calm myself down before I got back home or my mother would know that I really didn't go say goodbye to my friend Jane. Although, it would surprise me if she didn't already know. I couldn't bring myself to care if she knew or not though; my heart was breaking in half and it was all because of her.

I drove slowly back to my mother's house, letting my tears run until there was nothing left. By the time I pulled into the driveway my tears had dried, but my eyes were red and puffy. Rolling my eyes at the pathetic sap looking back at me from the mirror, I opened the glove compartment and took out a pack of smokes. My hands shook slightly, but I still managed to get a cigarette out and lit. As the smoke entered my lungs I immediately felt a little calmer. I was grateful that my mother, Renee, had the same nasty habit, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to hide the way I was feeling. She would know for a fact that I went to see James: the reason she was sending me away in the first place.

I hated Renee for doing this to me; she had no right, and I knew that I would not be speaking to her for a while. I was being exiled to Forks, Washington to live with my dad, Charlie, who just happened to be the Chief Police there in that ho-dunk town. The only good part about this plan was that Charlie was a workaholic, so he wouldn't be home much. A part of me hoped that I could find a guy like James while I was in Forks; I didn't like to be alone. Another part of me, however, just wasn't ready to move on.

James was everything I needed in a man. He was drop dead gorgeous, an asshole, cocky, and yet insecure at the same time and I fed off of his insecurities. How many men out there were like that though? Better question: how many were like that in fucking Forks? I would have to wager...none. I dropped my head back onto the headrest, letting the smoke infiltrate my lungs. James had a short fuse, and held everything inside until he blew up. That was what attracted me to him the most. I loved to fight; it was like my foreplay. I needed to fight, I craved it, but who could give it to me like James could?

I was twisted in every way, shape, and form when it came to being in a relationship. I liked everything that society deemed wrong. I liked to be called names, belittled, and hit. Some people called it abuse, I called it nirvana; it was my idea of perfection. My mother...well, she didn't understand. She said that I had a mental problem and sent me to a therapist, who disagreed and said I didn't. Needless to say, my mother was disappointed.

I can't really explain why I like to be in an 'abusive' relationship. What I love about it is the love that's there. The commitment; the loyalty. With James, I was the only person that he wanted; there was no one else. When I was in a relationship, I trusted with all my heart. I was devoted to my partner, obsessed even. I was an attention whore. I needed my man to always be there when I called, and if he didn't answer, I would call and call until he would pick up. He needed to hold me, touch me, kiss me constantly when we were together. James gave me everything that I needed, and I just couldn't believe that I would ever find that with anyone else.

Snuffing out my cigarette, I finally climbed out of the car. I was ready to face my mother one last time before she shipped me away. It didn't really surprise me that my bag was sitting by the door when I walked in. I refused to pack, so it looked like she had done that for me. Feeling more angry tears burn my eyes, I quickly made my way to my room, cursing my mother with every step; she was ruining my life. I wanted to marry James and live the rest of my life with him.

She just didn't understand what I needed, and she would never talk with me about it. All she would say was that I wasn't right in the head, and that I didn't know what love was. She had no room to talk in my opinion. James may have hit me and called me every name in the book, but he never cheated on me. Phil, my step father, well, let's just say that cheating was his specialty. I caught him with his hand up another woman's skirt. I took a picture of it, but my mother still didn't believe that it was him in the picture. That was the day I lost respect for her. All Phil would have to do is buy my mother something pretty, or tell her how beautiful she was, and everything was okay. I didn't get it; I could never be with some one that cheated. I mean, I would accuse James of sleeping around, but that was just to start a fight. That, and he always made sure afterward that I knew that I was the only one that he loved.

Sleep that night didn't come easily, and when I did finally manage to drift off, it felt like Renee was waking me up only minutes after I closed my eyes.

The drive to the airport was tense, to say the least. I had nothing to say to Renee, and Phil looked more than happy that I was leaving. I hated them both. My plane was scheduled to take off at four in the afternoon, and I would be in Forks at some god awful time in the morning. The drive from Seattle to Forks was longer than the flight itself. Four hours in the car with Charlie…yeah.

As we made our way to the gate where my plane was boarding, my mom stopped me with a hand on my arm. "Bella, I love you," she said trying to hug me. "I'm only doing this, because I care. I don't want anything bad to happen to you," she said with tears in her eyes.

I kept my arms limp at my sides, refusing to touch her more than necessary. "Whatever," I said as I started to walk away from her. Have I mentioned how much I hate my mother?

My flight was better than I expected. It was quiet, and I was able to catch up on some reading. Reading always relaxed me. As if things couldn't get any better, my flight landed right on time, which was just icing on the cake.

When I got off the plane I immediately headed to baggage claim to get the one measly bag I brought with me. Once that was collected, I began to look around for Charlie, finally spotting him amongst the crowd. I made my way over to him, stopping as soon as I was in front of him. I didn't get a 'hi' or 'how are you?' or 'I missed you' though, which if I was being perfectly honest, I was sort of expecting. Instead I got, "Bella, you look horrible!"

"Thanks dad, missed you too," I said as I rolled my eyes at him, pulling my bag onto my shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said, his eyes wide in shock. "I just thought your mother was exaggerating." He reached his hand out slowly, touching my cheek gently. "This boy hit you for two years?"

"Dad, just stop," I said pulling away from his fingers, not wanting to talk to him about it.

"He should be in jail, Bella!" He said sharply, his brown eyes flashing in anger.

"No, he shouldn't," I said as I walked away from him carrying my bag.

We didn't say anything to one another for the duration of the trip home. I knew he wanted to play the cop and ask me a million questions, but he didn't, and I was thankful. The sideways glances and sighs, however, were grating on my last nerve. I must of fallen asleep sometime later though, because the next thing I knew we were in Forks.

"You know where your room is, so if you want to head up there I'll bring your bag up in a few," Charlie said as I headed up the stairs.

The house looked and smelled the same, like Charlie, and it was almost comforting. My room was the same as well. Purple bed spread, curtains, and throw rug. I wasn't a huge fan of change and with Charlie, nothing changed; I liked that.

I had just sat down on the bed when there was a light knock on the door. "Come in," I said.

"Here ya go kid," my Dad said, dropping my bag on the floor. "Do you need anything else?" He asked with a yawn.

"No, I think I'm okay," I told him with a small smile.

"I'm glad you're here," he said giving me a hug. "Oh, and you're all enrolled with school, so if you want you can start tomorrow or you can wait 'til Monday to go," he said as a feeling of dread washed over me.

"No, I'll go tomorrow. What else do I have to do?" I said with a shrug.

He let out a small laugh and then said good night, shaking his head slightly as if he couldn't believe I would want to go to school on my first day in Forks. The truth was that I had to go to school and make at least one friend; I couldn't sit around all weekend with nothing to do.

Deciding to unpack in the morning, I lay back on the bed, shocked at how easy I was able to go to sleep. When the morning came I was more awake than I thought possible. I had never been the 'new kid', so I was nervous. After my shower, I dressed in a pair of skin tight jeans that hugged my ass perfectly. James loved these jeans. At the thought of James I realized that I never sent him a text to let him know I made it safely. I quickly picked up my phone and sent him a message.

_Hey, sorry I fell asleep as soon as I got in. I'm getting ready for school now, but I'll text you later. I love you and miss you. _

After pressing 'Send', I finished getting ready for school, slipping on a snap button red shirt. I knew I looked good and I knew that I had a killer body. James never let me put myself down. _'If you were ugly I wouldn't date you', _he would tell me.

I put on a little bit of eye make up and some powder foundation. It wasn't that I was afraid to show off my bruises. I actually liked the attention I got from them, but they were already starting to fade, and I didn't like to yellow color that was left on my skin. Yellow wasn't my color. James had to have hit me pretty hard for him to have left such bruises on me. It probably helped that I didn't bruises easily either. Thinking about James made my heart thump painfully against my chest. I was missing him like crazy.

Finishing up the final touches on my hair, I made my way downstairs to see that it was empty. I guess Charlie had already left for work. There was twenty dollars and a set of car keys on the kitchen table for me though, along with a little letter from Charlie. It said that his buddy was letting me borrow his son's car until I could get one of my own. I made a mental note to ask Charlie about it the next time that I saw him. I ate some toast for breakfast and then headed out the door, pulling out my smokes and lighting one as I got into the old as dirt, red Grand Prix. I made another note to stop by the store and get some Febreze air freshener for the car. I didn't need Charlie breathing down my neck about me smoking.

As I turned the corner, the school came into view. I saw that the student parking lot was full, and there were kids all over the place. I was working on my second cigarette as I scanned the lot before parking in an empty space near the back. I was really surprised to see how many hot guys there were scattered around the lot as well. I had a sudden hope that I might be able to find someone who could take care of me. It was just a matter of whether or not they could do it in the way that I needed.

I snubbed out my smoke, sprayed some body spray over my shirt, and popped some gum in my mouth before I stepped out of the car to headed across the parking lot. I was almost to the front steps when some loud yelling pulled my attention to the right, where I saw the hottest guy ever. He was tall, and he had that natural muscular build to him. His face was perfect and he had the most beautiful jaw ever. His lips were pouty and, in my mind, very kissable, and I had this overwhelming feeling that I had to be with him; that he was my one.

Our eyes connected in that instant, causing me to blush at being caught staring at him. He continued to stare at me, yet I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. A bell ringing startled me out of my staring contest with Mr. Hotness, causing me to look away quickly. It reminding me that we were in public, and it wasn't the place to jump him. I needed to find the office. I looked at the door of the school, and back to what I hoped would be my soon-to-be boyfriend. I saw that he was still looking at me. He was standing with two other couples, and they all looked between him and me. Out of habit I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth and winced in pain as my teeth grazed against the swollen bruise there. My hand flew to my lip to make sure that I didn't reopen it, which thankfully I hadn't. I watched his eyes narrow as he looked closely at me, taking in my appearance. His eyes roamed my body until they stopped on my neck. That was the one bruise that was still the most noticeable, and I hadn't even attempted to cover it up this morning. His stare was enough to shake me out of my thoughts as I turned and quickly walked away.

I normally liked when people looked at me and my marks, but with him...I didn't want him to look. They weren't his marks, but I wanted them to be. I wanted him like nothing else I have ever wanted, and I couldn't understand it. I have never wanted to be with another man in the last two years and now, here I was wanting someone else. I didn't even know his name!

After getting my class schedule, I started my day. World history was first and that was boring as shit. The best part of that class was that I met a girl named Alice Cullen, who asked if I wanted to sit with her group at lunch. At first I was going to say no, but she was one of the couples that were standing with my almost boyfriend earlier. I figured that by sitting with her I might get another chance to see that beautiful man from before . Alice and I didn't have much time to talk, but I did catch her staring at my neck frequently throughout the class. That didn't make me self conscious or anything; I welcomed the staring. I wanted her to ask.

My second class was English, and it was interesting to say the least. I met this cunt named Jessica, who was practically begging me to punch her in the face with her staring and making snide comments about my marks. Rosalie Cullen, who was also with my man this morning, introduced herself as Alice's sister. She too, was pretty cool and I thought that maybe we could be friends. Jessica thought that bringing up James' marks would piss me off, and when it didn't, she kept on talking. Her comments were mostly that my mother's husband beat me up. I wouldn't give Phil that kind of credit.

"Do you really want to know why I was sent here?" I asked Jessica as she stared at me like the bitch she was. "I got into a fight and I almost killed a girl that looked like you; should I give you details?" I asked, watching as her face paled.

Rose snickered and I winked at her.

"We are going to be good friends," she said to me as we left our class. "You should sit with us at lunch."

"Alice already extended the offer," I said laughing.

"I should have known," she said laughing as well. "I have never seen Edward look at any of the girls in this school," she said as I nodded my head.

I wanted to play it cool. She didn't need to know how much she was fueling my emotions. I was dying to ask her everything she knew about him; I needed to know him.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked, looking at the floor.

"Bad, definitely bad. Stay away from him," she told me, trying to be a friend.

From that moment on I knew I couldn't stay away; he was meant for me.

My next class was Biology, which turned out to be the best class ever. Edward was in my class and we were lab partners. Today just couldn't get any better. After the teacher gave me everything I needed for the class, I went and sat next to my man. His eyes were trained on me, and I couldn't look away from his piercing green eyes that were drawing me in. When I sat next to him I could smell his cologne and it made my mouth water. I wanted to bite his neck and lick his jaw; I needed him.

"Hi, I'm Bella," I said giving him a sweet smile.

He stared at me for a moment before cocking an eyebrow."And?" He asked with a voice that could hypnotize someone.

His voice made me want to do anything for him, but it was his tone that sealed it for me. It was that of an ass-hole, like he thought he was better than everyone else.

_I think I just fell in love_, I thought to myself.

* * *

><p>There you have it! As of now I am going to say that there will be an update every Saturday! Siobhan and I thank you so much for reading and reviewing if you do!<p>

You can find me on facebook, twitter, and blogspot! I have links on my profile.

See you next week!


	2. Chapter 2

This story is not for everyone! You have been warned!

This story is off to an amazing start and Siobhan and I are very grateful for all the feed back we are getting, so keep it coming!

We own nothing but the plot proudly!

* * *

><p>I kept my face neutral as I continued to smile at him.<p>

"And nothing, just introducing myself," I said.

If I wasn't trying to win this guy over, I would have laughed as his features turned from that of annoyance to complete shock that I didn't seem scared of him. Little did he know that the more I would "fear" him, the more it made me want him.

After a couple of seconds, his face went back to normal and he gave me the once over before responding. "I know who you are. I have had to listen to everyone talk about you," he said, not sounding very impressed.

"Well, I don't know what there is to talk about," I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

I was about to turn back around in my seat when he spoke again, his voice was deep and pure man. "Please, little girl. You're walking around here with bruises that you seem to be proud of! Yeah, people are going to talk."

He leaned in then, as if trying to intimidate me. I could smell his aftershave and what smelled like a mento on his breath. Just the smell of him alone made my stomach muscles tighten, and it took all of my will power not to close the little distance between us, and press my lips to his. I don't think I ever had that strong of a reaction to James. Opening my eyes, that I hadn't even realized I'd closed, I forced myself to take a deep breath before responding.

"Yeah well, it's no one's business how they got there," I said as I saw his hand, which was on top of the table, twitch.

It was almost as if he was going to touch me, but he didn't. His piercing green eyes stayed locked on mine, and I swear I could practically see them getting darker by the second. The teacher calling the class to order finally made us break from our staring contest, and we started working on a lab together. For some reason every once in a while our hands would touch, and I would feel this warmth run through my body; I had never felt anything like it. We were the first ones finished, and just sat there in complete silence. I wanted him to talk some more. It was like I needed to hear his voice.

"May I ask you a question?" I inquired as he rolled his eyes at me.

"May I not answer?"

Deciding to ignore his remark, I continued as if he hadn't answered me in the first place. "I have lunch next period and I was wondering: if I go sit in my car to smoke, would anyone notice?"

Edward's eyes widened comically as he looked at me like I had grown another head or something. "Yeah, they'll notice," he said and I nodded my head in understanding. "But, I know a place. I'll show you."

I was surprised that he offered to help me so easily, and I couldn't help the smile that broke out across my face. More time with him? Just the two of us? That was more than I could have hoped for today. Of course, I had no idea where this place was, but seeing as how smoking on school grounds was completely prohibited, I would wager that wherever he had planned to take me was going to be isolated and far from public eye. Little did he know, I would go anywhere with him.

"I eat before I go, though. Then again, I heard that you'll be sitting with us at lunch, so just follow me when I get up," he said, picking up his bag.

The bell rang soon after that, and like he demanded, I followed him out of the room and into the crowded hallway. We walked side by side to lunch, closer than we needed to, but it was as if we couldn't help it. We were like two magnets together that you couldn't pull apart no matter how hard you tried. As we reached the lunch line, he stood behind me, grabbing onto my shoulders lightly. Shivering from his touch alone, I had to will my hands not to shake as I picked up the only edible looking thing in line; the pizza. Edward picked up his own slice as I walked ahead slightly to the register to pay for my food.

I was reaching into my back pocket for my cash when Edward stopped me with a touch on my wrist.

"I got it," he said as he pulled out money from his own wallet and paid for our lunch.

I smirked internally to myself. Yeah, I knew he wanted me. I smiled at him and whispered a 'thanks' as he led me across the room to sit with his friends.

"Hey Bella!" Alice said, practically bouncing in her seat. She seemed to be overly hyper. "This is my boyfriend, Jasper. You've already met Rose, and that's Emmett," she said with a huge smile on her face, pointing to each person in turn. "So, Rose told me what you said to Jessica! That is priceless, but it's not true, right?"

I stared kind of blankly at her, wondering if she even took a breath in that sentence, before sitting down in the chair beside Edward.

"No," I said with a laugh. "It's not true."

"So...what happened then?" Rose asked leaning closer to me.

"I guess you could say I got into a fight," I said acting as if it was no big deal. I saw Edward watching from the corner of my eye. I knew he wanted to know.

"And?" Alice asked sitting on the edge of her seat.

"And what?"

"How did you end up here in Forks? Was it because of the fight?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I'm living with my Dad."

"The Police Chief is her Father," Edward stated causing everyone to stare at him.

"I didn't tell you that," I said confused.

"Your last name is Swan. There's only one other person with that last name here," he replied as if the answer was obvious. Granted...it was.

Looking around the table I saw everyone gaping at Edward like fish out of water. They seemed to have trouble finding words and I had no idea why.

"It's going to be a good year!" Emmett said with a laugh.

"Am I missing something here?" I asked, confused out of my mind.

"No," Edward said glaring at Emmett.

Deciding to drop it, I turned back to my uneaten pizza. I knew I should probably eat something, and the faster I did, the faster we could go smoke. With that in mind, I ate half of my pizza before feeling full, so I got up with the intention of throwing the rest away.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked when I started to get up.

"I'm done."

"Dibs!" Emmett shouted grabbing the half eaten pizza right off my plate.

I laughed and looked over to Edward to see if he was done eating so we could leave or not.

"We're going to go smoke," Edward said as he stood up beside me.

Rose looked like she wanted to say something, but was biting her tongue, and Alice's eyes lit up as she got a giant smile on her face. She was so weird.

I waited at the end of the table for him as he threw away his trash, and we walked close together out the doors. No words were spoken as we rounded the building and went through some trees. Edward only led us a couple of feet into the trees before stopping. I looked back and saw that we were completely hidden, so I pulled out my pack of cigarettes and lit one up. I looked at Edward to see that he already had his out an lit as well. I watched him unabashedly as he took a long drag of his. God, he was sexy.

"Thanks for showing me this place," I said to him, trying to get him to talk to me once more.

"Whatever, just don't tell anyone," he said.

He wasn't asking, he was demanding, and I wanted to fuck him right then and there. Instead I continued to inhale the smoke, trying not to eye fuck him too much.

"What happened?" He asked reaching for me and placing his hand on my neck where I knew the bruises were.

Keeping my eyes trained on him, I breathed out not so quietly. "I can't tell you," I said as he stepped closer to me.

"I want to know," he said in almost a whisper.

Our cigarettes were now long forgotten, and his hand was still lightly grazing my neck, causing goosebumps to cover my overheated body.

"If I tell you, you'll think I'm a freak," I said.

I needed to make sure my instincts were right about him. I wasn't usually wrong, but I couldn't risk it in this case.

"Don't tell me what I will think," he whispered harshly, his grip tightening slightly on my neck.

"My ex-boyfriend did it. My mom walked in on us and she sent me away. She said she was trying to keep me safe," I said rolling my eyes and showing my annoyance. "I didn't want him to get in trouble so, I said I would leave if nothing happened to him."

Edward appeared to be taking in what I had just told him, his eyes never leaving mine. The only sign that I had to go off of, was that his grip became tighter around my throat, but not enough to cut off my air supply.

"I don't want to see you with his markings on you," he said. "What did you do to piss him off?"

I shook my head slightly as Edward released my throat altogether before taking a small step back. "Nothing. His dad made him mad and I was the person he vented to."

"You talk like you enjoyed getting your ass beat," he commented.

"In a way I do," I said truthfully as his face got closer to mine.

I had to put it all out in the open so that he knew what he would be getting into with me. No surprises, even if it meant he might run from me screaming. Though at this point, I highly doubted he would.

"You're fucked up," he said.

I closed my eyes as I felt my heart sink to my feet. Was I completely wrong about him?

"I know," I whispered.

"I am too," he whispered brokenly as he softly placed his lips on mine.

Surprised beyond belief, my eyes snapped open to see him just pulling back, his eyes trained on mine. "You should stay away from me; I'm not good for you."

"I'm no good for you either," I countered, feeling my heart start to beat again, "And I can't. I can barely contain myself around you. Don't ask me to stay away," I said, almost begging.

"I will hurt you."

"As long as you don't leave me, you won't," I countered.

"I meant that I have a nasty temper and I could easily do this to you," he said, running the pad of his thumb across my broken lip.

"It's okay," I assured him.

"It's not, but okay," he said giving me this amazing crooked smile.

Deciding that we've had enough distance between us for one day, I leaned in and kissed him. He put one hand on my ass and pulled me closer to him while his other hand ran the length of my back.

Before we could really get into it, Edward pulled back just enough, breathing heavily. "If I give you a real kiss, will it hurt your lip?" He asked.

Smiling at the completely unexpected show of kindness, I leaned in once more and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Just don't bite it."

With that, he deepened our kiss and my legs instantly felt weak. I wanted more; I needed it, but he pulled away all too soon.

"We have a lot to talk about," he said as he re-lit his cigarette.

I looked down to see that mine had gone out as well, and I hadn't even noticed.

"Come to my house after school. Alice is my sister, so you can tell your dad that you're hanging out with her," he said.

Looking back at my un-lit cigarette I tossed in on the ground seeing as how I didn't know how much time we had left outside. Instead I picked up my phone and called Charlie. He sounded excited about me hanging with Alice, and told me what a great family they all were. I had to hold back my laughter; if he only knew.

"We're all set." I grinned happily after the phone call ended.

"Good. Now that's taken care of..." he said, snubbing out his cigarette on the tree beside him. "Tomorrow when I see you, and everyday after, I want anything that isn't mine covered up," he said pointing to my neck.

"I can do that for you," I said easily. "I would do anything to make you happy."

"I like the sound of that," he said with a smile. "What do you have next?"

I groaned lightly remembering that we still had the rest of the day of school left. "Gym."

"We all have that," he said with another smile. "We're playing bad mitten."

"Oh joy," I said faking my enthusiasm. "I hate gym and I have no coordination. I'll probably end up hurting myself or someone else," I said with a pout.

"Don't worry," he said putting his arm around my waist as we headed back to the school. "Em, Jasper, and I usually are the only ones to play. The girls just act like they do," he said kissing my cheek.

"Good to know."

And just like that, we were together. There was something special about Edward, something that James never had. Edward was the perfect guy for me, and I was on cloud nine. I guess my hair-brained mother helped me out a little bit, even though she'd never know it. Edward gave me one more kiss before I walked into the gym to find the coach. He gave me a pair of blue shorts and a white top to wear, and said that I was responsible to make sure I had them every class. Nodding that I understood, I quickly left for the locker room hoping to find Alice and Rosalie still in there. I spotted them immediately as they waved me over and let me store my things in their locker.

"So, what did you and Edward talk about?" Alice asked.

"Nothing much."

"Bullshit! Lauren just came in and said that her and her harpies saw the two of you kissing," Rose said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Did anything I say earlier sink into that head of yours?"

"There are things about me the two of you don't know," I said in defense. "I like Edward; he's going to be good for me." A smile spread across my face as I spoke.

"Did he tell you why we moved here?" Alice whispered, looking around the locker room like she was afraid of someone overhearing us.

"No, but I'm sure we will talk about it later," I told her, hoping that she would get the message that I would rather hear about that from Edward himself.

"What do you mean later?" Alice asked as she finished getting dressed.

"I'm going to your house after school," I said, causing her to squeal. It was mixed with a screech, and it hurt my ears.

"Alice! Fuck! I hate when you do that!" Rose said covering her ears.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited!" She said clapping her hands together. "Our parents are gone for the weekend, so you have to spend the night! You'll have to sleep in Edward's room because Jasper will be in mine and Emmett will be with Rose, but maybe after dinner the three of us can have some girl time!" She was jumping up and down as she spoke.

"I'll have to ask Charlie," I said as we headed out to the gym.

"He's not going to care, he loves me!" Rose said with a smile.

"I'll take your word for it," I laughed.

Gym wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Actually, school wasn't too bad either. I think I made some great friends and Forks was going to grow on me. I should call and thank my mother. The rest of the day was a blur. I had calculus, and Current Events, and my day was done. This was going to be an easy school year.

Edward met me outside my last class, and we walked to the parking lot hand in hand. Everyone was staring at us, but neither one of us cared. He gave me a kiss before I got into my car, asking if I needed a pack of smokes before we went to his house. I told him no, but that he was sweet to offer. James had given me a few packs to hold me over until I could find someone who was eighteen. Before I left school, I looked at my cell and saw that James had called me. I quickly called him back.

"Hey beautiful," he purred into the phone. "How was your day? Fuck, I miss you."

"I miss you too," I said with a sigh. "School is the same here as it was there."

"I see. So, did you meet anyone?" His voice was sad, but at the same time I knew that he was genuinely worried that I wouldn't meet anyone.

"I did. I met these two sisters, Alice and Rose. I'm headed to their house now," I said getting excited.

"Not what I meant, but I'm glad. How many dates did you get?"

"None, but I really like Alice's brother," I said truthfully as he hummed in response.

"That's good, baby," he said. "Just don't forget about me."

"I could never!" I said telling the truth.

"I'm glad to hear that," he replied. "I was hanging out with Vicki today. She seems cool, so I think I'm going to ask her out. I just hate being without someone."

"I feel the same way," I told him. "I want you to be happy, James."

After a bit more small talk we ended our call as I pulled on to a long drive way. As Edward's house came into view, I was blown away. There were so many windows, and it looked to be three stories high. The parts of the house that weren't widows were a dark brown color, and the whole thing was surrounded by woods. It was so peaceful.

I stepped out of my car, my eyes never leaving the view of the house. It was phenomenal.

"Who were you on the phone with?" Edward asked as he walked over to me and pulled me out of my musings.

"This house is like nothing I have ever seen," I told him with a smile.

"Do you like it? This is the best house we have ever lived in!" Alice said as she walked next to me. "I'll give you a tour."

"Not right now," Edward said as Alice backed off.

"Later then," she said with a smile.

"Definitely!" I said as we walked into the house.

As we stepped into the entry way, Alice and Edward immediately began discarding their shoes and coats. I followed suit, leaving my shoes at the door and putting my coat in the closet.

"Do you want something to drink before we go upstairs?" Edward asked.

"No, I'm okay right now." With that said, he took me by the hand, and we went to his room. His room was on the third floor and the whole back wall was a window.

"I love your room," I told him, as I looked around.

He had shelves of movies, music, and a flat screen TV with surround sound. He also had a DVD player, and a stereo system. It was truly a boy's room. I did notice, though, that the room was cleaner than James' room ever was.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Edward asked as the door slammed behind him. He looked pissed.

"What question?" I asked, not re-calling him asking me anything.

"Damn it Bella!" He yelled. "Who were you on the phone with? Are you that fucking stupid?"

I know that we had just met, but it seemed like everything Edward did and said turned me on. The fact that he was angry, and yelling at me...my panties moistened instantly, and I felt the rush go through my body at what was to come.

"Oh, that was James."

"You were talking with another guy?" He growled, taking a step towards me.

"Well, yeah," I said as Edward's anger grew.

"I don't want you talking to him."

"He's been in my life for the last two years!" I argued.

"I don't care! I am in your life now. No more talking to him, got it?" He asked me.

"Yeah, whatever." I flopped down on the black leather couch that was facing the window wall.

Just then, my phone started to ring. When I pulled it out and saw that it was my mother, I hit the ignore button. I had bigger problems, like Edward's jealousy, to deal with at the moment. I didn't need to deal with Renee as well.

"Do NOT tell me that was him!" Edward said, moving to stand in front of me.

"No, it was my mother," I said, rolling my eyes.

"And why didn't you answer it?"

"Because, I don't want to talk to her."

"Call her back, now. She's your mother and you only get one," he said sitting next to me.

I kept my eyes trained on my hands in front of me, not answering. He was right in a sense, but I just had too much animosity toward her to try and have a civil conversation right now.

"I guess I get it. You're mad at her for sending you here, but is it so bad?" He asked as a small smile spread across my face.

"No. I mean you're here and if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have met you," I said as he moved closer.

"I'm better than that guy anyway," he smirked, the playful side of him coming out.

"From what I can tell, I may have to agree with you," I agreed.

"I'm better looking."

"Yes," I said as he started to kiss my neck.

"My dick is even bigger than his," he said as if he knew.

"What?" I asked with a laugh.

"My hand is bigger," he said, wrapping his hand around my neck. His hands were bigger, his whole hand almost fit around my neck. How did I not notice that earlier?

"I can't wait to find out," I told him as we started kissing again.

He had no idea how much he just turned me on with that.

"Tonight," he said breaking the kiss. "Now, call your mom and then we are going to have a chat of our own," he said pulling me off of the couch and to his bed instead.

As soon as we were comfortable, lying next to one another with our legs tangled together, I picked up my phone once more and dialed my mother's number. I was still in disbelief that he convinced me to do so. Not even James had that kind of power over me when we were together.

* * *

><p>Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! We will see you all next week! There are teaser on my fb group page and the link is on my profile page.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

WOW! The feed back from this story is blowing us away! Thank you all so much for the reviews! We love them.

I feel I should post another warning: this story is fucked up so if you don't like it don't read it...js.

Siobhan and I own the plot and nothing more.

I hated holding the phone to my ear, so I put it on speaker and lay it on my chest instead. Besides, this way it left my hands free for other things, like playing with Edward's hands on my stomach. The phone ended up ringing four times before my mother finally decided to answer it.

"Hey sweetie," she said, her voice sounding kind of loud in the quiet room.

"Hey mom."

"Oh, I'm your mom again?" She asked with an attitude.

"Whatever," I snapped. "I can hang up just as fast as I called," I said trying not to raise my voice.

Edward pulled my hair hard and shook his head, frowning. Guess he didn't like my attitude any more than I liked my mother's. I took a deep breath and exhaled, feeling slightly calmer. Edward's fingers tracing shapes on my bare stomach is probably what helped the most, though.

"I just called to see how your day went," my mom said, sounding defeated.

"It was really good. I met a lot of people. They're all just like my old friends," I said hoping that she would read between the lines. Nothing was going to change who I was.

"Just be smart, Bella. I think you should take a break from dating and just focus on your schooling," she said as I rolled my eyes. "I'm glad you called me mom. It broke my heart to hear you call me Renee," she said as Edward glared at me.

I narrowed my eyes right back at him. He didn't know half the shit she'd done to me, and if he did, he sure as hell wouldn't have been advocating for me to call her back. But that was a discussion for another time, apparently.

"Well, I know you sent me here because you hate it here so much, but I like it."

"Bella, have you met a boy already?" She asked, sounding shocked.

I chuckled darkly. Oh, he was far from a boy; he was pure man. "Yup. He is so hot and really sweet."

"That's the same thing you said about James, and I caught him choking you out as he back handed you!" She said furiously.

"I'm not talking about this with you. Edward is great. Well, from the little that I know about him at least. I'm not just friends with him, I'm friends with his sisters as well," I said hoping to get her off the phone.

"Well, now that is something you haven't had in a while," she said with a happy sigh.

"What?"

"Girlfriends. When was the last time you had a girls night?" She asked as I grew quiet. "James was your life for two years. This is your second chance. Your life needs balance. I love you, Bella, and I just want what's best for you," she said sounding choked up.

"Yeah mom, thanks I guess," I said as Edward kissed my temple. "I'll talk to you later."

I hated when she made good points. Now I was thinking about having girlfriends. She was right; my life, my world, revolved around James for two years. I didn't have friends, much less girlfriends. I don't think I even knew how to be a good girlfriend to another female. I know that I could be the best girl for Edward, but those were two completely different things.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked as we lay back on his bed.

"Um...I just really hate when my mother gets me thinking about shit," I said as he rolled onto his side and propped his head up with his fist.

"Talk to me."

"James was literally my life for two years," I explained. "I did everything with him. I didn't really have any friends. The thought of hanging with Alice and Rose is kind of cool." I took a deep breath, because if Edward was anything like James, he wouldn't want me to befriend them.

"If they weren't my sisters, I really wouldn't want you to be friends with them, but they are both forces of nature. You can be friends with them as long as I don't have to ask you to hang out with me. I want you to just be here, ya know?" He asked as I smiled.

"I understand that, and I want the same from you." He nodded in understanding and gave me his amazing smile.

"I will blow up your phone if you don't answer the first time I call," I said.

"Me too. I flip out over stupid shit. We're talking like spilled milk shit," he said as I laughed at him.

"I won't be with someone who cheats on me," I countered.

"Me either. I don't let my girlfriend flirt with other guys," he said, moving his hand to brush a piece of hair away from my face.

"I'm clingy," I admitted. He probably already knew that, though.

"I'm needy as well," he said as we stared at each other. "And I like my girl clingy," he added, giving me a quick kiss.

"I'll start fights for the hell of it, and I will push your buttons just because I want to," I told him, making him chuckle.

"You just like to fight?" He asked as he played with my hair.

"Yeah, it's like my foreplay." I took a deep breath. I was so glad that I found someone so soon. I really didn't think it was possible.

"I like fighting too. Did you ever fight James when he would hit you?" He asked.

"Yeah and it always pissed him off more."

"Can I tell you a secret?" He asked me so I nodded my head yes. "I like it when my girl fights back, it's more of a challenge," he said before kissing me again.

"Rose told me to stay away from you," I told him honestly, making him groan.

"I'm not surprised. She and I don't get along very well. She's still pissed that we moved here. I mean, it was my fault, but she met Emmett and they're like soul mates. She's just a bitch," he said as we kissed again.

"Why did you move here?" I questioned, really wanting to know.

He just reminded me of what Alice had said earlier. Judging from how she put it, I gathered enough to realize that it was Edward's fault for them moving to Forks, and he just confirmed it. Now, I needed to know why.

"You may not want to be with me once I tell you," he said holding me tighter.

"Did you kill some one?"

"No," he answered with a chuckle.

"Then, you have nothing to worry about," I said as I snuggled into him more.

"Okay then," he said taking a deep breath. "I was dating this girl for almost a year. I was so in love with her, but then again, I fall hard and fast," he told me. "Anyway, long story short, I caught her cheating, and I beat the shit out of her. My dad paid the family off so they wouldn't press charges, but we had to move as part of the deal."

"What did you do to her?" I asked, my voice not as strong as I had hoped it would be.

"I broke her nose, which gave her two black eyes. She also ended up with a fractured cheek bone and a dislocated shoulder," he said as his whole body went stiff.

"Please don't break my nose," I whispered. I could take some pretty good blows to the face, but the thought of my nose breaking made me feel sick.

"Please don't cheat on me."

"I would never," I promised him wholeheartedly.

"Then you never have anything to worry about," he said kissing me.

His kiss soon turned into much more as his tongue traced my bottom lip gently, asking for entrance. My mouth opened immediately and he began massaging my tongue with his own. Our hands were everywhere, our legs were a tangled mess. I didn't know where I began and he left off. All I knew, was that kissing him was like nothing I had ever experienced before. My shirt was just underneath my breasts. His fingertips were trailing higher and higher until his hand was almost completely lost beneath my bra. I had just arched into his palm when there were three sharp knocks on his door. Edward groaned in frustration, and released my breast while adjusting himself. I wanted to laugh at his disheveled look, but I knew I probably didn't look much better. After looking to me to make sure I was decent again, he called for whoever was at the door to come in. A split second later Alice came dancing into the room and sat on the end of the bed.

"Hey! Whatcha doin?" She asked in a singing voice.

I rolled my eyes, keeping my smart ass comments to myself. We were in his room, on his bed, with the door shut. Just what in the hell did she think we were doing?

"We were just talking," Edward said.

I grinned at him amused, wondering if he knew his lips were red and swollen. Judging by the look Alice gave him, he wasn't fooling anybody.

"Cool, we are all getting hungry and we didn't know what you liked on your pizza," Alice said to me.

"Oh, I'm not picky," I said with a shrug.

"Cool, are you staying over?" She asked.

"I haven't called my dad yet," I told her as she stood to leave.

"Make sure you do. I want to have girl time," she said, I started laughing at her when she pouted.

Once she was out of the room we heard her yell through the house and then a door shut.

"Yeah, I know. For such a little person she is hugely annoying," he said as we both laughed. "So, you staying over tonight?"

"If you want me to I will call my dad, but I wasn't going to invite myself into your bed," I told him as he hugged me closer.

"You are always welcome in my bed," he said as my phone started to ring.

I had to laugh when I saw that it was Charlie calling me. It had to be a sign.

"Hey dad," I said as Edward ran his finger along my exposed belly.

"Hi Bella," my Dad said, sounding a bit tired. "When are you coming home today?"

"Well, I was just about to call you to ask you if I could stay here tonight," I said as he sighed. "What's the problem?" I asked, slightly concerned that he would have a problem with me staying here, when he's already said how great this family was.

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that. Carlisle and Esme aren't home this weekend, and I know how kids are when parents are gone." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Dad, we are not having a party. You can even drive by here and see for yourself," I said, making him chuckle.

"I've already been by there twice."

Now that caught me off guard. "Why?"

"I watch the house for parties when the Cullens are away," he said, as if it should have been obvious.

"Well, that's just shady!" I said with a laugh. "So, is it okay then?" I asked.

"Yeah, but you have to be home by the tomorrow afternoon because we are going to Sue's for dinner," he said as I agreed.

We said our goodbyes and then I turned to Edward.

"You guys can never have a party here," I said as he narrowed his eyes. "Your father has my father watch the house when they're away."

"That son of a bitch!" He said as I laughed. "I have got to tell Rose."

We both headed down the stairs and found everyone in the living room watching Family Guy.

"Rosie! You will never guess what I found out," Edward said sitting on the arm of the couch. "Our oh so trusting Father has our house watched when they're gone."

It was pretty comical the way her eyes grew wide and her mouth popped open in shock.

"That son of a bitch!" She said in the same tone that Edward did.

Now I saw the resemblance. Edward and Alice had a lot of similarities, but it seemed that Rose and Edward shared the temper. After a few more swears thrown around and talk of throwing a party in spite, Edward pulled me onto his lap on the couch as we settled in. The pizzas arrived soon after, and we all talked and ate. Being in a group setting like this was completely new to me. It was one of the best days of my life. With James, it was always just him and me. Like my mom said earlier, I never hung around other girls, even if I was with James. He and I just stuck together. Alone. I found out that hanging out with other couples was fun; there was no other way to describe it. Boys will be boys, and soon after they finished eating, they started shit talking one another about video games. It didn't take long for them to start playing. Edward gave me a quick kiss, his hand palming my ass as he said that I could go hang out with the girls. That's when us girls took our leave, and headed to Alice's room.

"Okay, why are you being so clingy with my brother after I told you to stay away?" Rose asked once we sat on the big bed.

"I like him. He is so cute and sweet. I don't know, there is just something about him," I defended, as a smile spread across my face.

"He's mean. He's an asshole, and a jerk!" Rose argued.

I just chuckled and shook my head. If she only knew.

"That's what I like about him," I said as she stared at me.

"How can you like that?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, it's just what I like," I said with shrug.

I didn't feel like I needed to explain myself to them. We had just met. They would never understand, but that was okay; they didn't have to. They just had to live with the fact that I wasn't going to stay away from their brother.

"Did another guy do this to you?" Alice asked, pointing to my neck.

I shook my head. I was definitely not ready to get into this with them today. Not now. "No offense, but I don't feel comfortable talking to you guys about it."

"I get it, but we'll be spending a lot of time together, so you'll tell us soon enough," Rose said with a sweet smile.

Maybe that was true. Maybe some day one of them would become a best friend to me. That was something I have never had, but now that the chance was here, it was something that I really wanted. I'm starting to think that moving to Forks was for the best.

"I hate to cut girl time short, but I have to go grab some of my stuff for tonight and tomorrow," I said to them just as Rose yawned.

"What time is it? I'm so freaking tired!" She said, stretching.

"It's only nine. You just want to go spend time with Emmett," Alice said as we all laughed.

We headed downstairs and I could hear Emmett yelling at the TV. I had to laugh at their boyish behavior. Walking into the living room, I saw the boys sprawled out on the couches and floor. They each had a controller; their faces concentrating on the television set in front of them. Alice and Rose went to sit by their men while I stayed standing.

"I'm gonna go-" I had barely gotten a few words out when Edward cut me off as he quickly turned away from the TV to face me.

"Where are you going?" He asked, sounding pissed off.

I stared at him in shock for a moment before I answered him. "I'm going home t-" But, once again, I was interrupted by Edward.

"I thought you were fucking staying?"

I couldn't believe that he was throwing such a fit. I would have laughed in his face, but right now, he was pissing me off more than anything. He wouldn't even let me finish my sentences!

"I-"

"Whatever, Bella. Just go home," he said getting up off the couch and heading to the stairs.

"Fuck you, Edward," I said as I started putting on my shoes.

"I didn't think it was going to start so soon," I heard Emmett say as I was heading for the front door.

"Fuck me?" Edward yelled.

"Yeah! Fuck you. What I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, was that I was just going to grab some stuff from my house. But now I'm not coming back," I said as I grabbed the rest of my stuff by the door.

"Oh, they really are going to be good for one another," Alice said as I shut the door firmly behind me.

We hate reading cliffhangers, but we love writing them! We will be posting on Fridays and teasers will be on Thursday on my facebook group. You can find the link on my profile.

Huge thank yous go out to toocute24 for being the BEST beta ever! She is the newest member of my little ff family and I don't ever want her to go away. Love you Sally! Teamalltwilight is the best pre reader and she has been with me for over a year and she is just amazing!

RECS: I'm going to do some self pimping :)

Lipstick kisses and inked virtuoso- this is a story I am co writing with teamalltwiligh. You can find that story under the name jessandtat

Things aren't always what them seem- this is my new solo story!

Go check them out!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the reviews! We are so happy with how this story is coming along! Thanks to toocute24 and teamalltwilight for all the help they give!

This chapter is only the beginning of their twisted relationship, so if this chapter offends you please don't read anymore because it will only get worse.

We own nothing but the plot!

I was fuming as I stumbled down the steps. Just as I made it to the car, I heard Edward yell my name. I couldn't help but smile to myself, knowing that he was running after me. I wasn't one hundred percent sure he would, but he was really good at showing me the attention that I craved. I leaned against the car and crossed my arms over my chest, watching as he ran his fingers through his hair. It looked like he was struggling with words, but being the person that I am, I wanted to see him sweat through it a little longer. I was already over our little fight, but he didn't need to know that just yet.

"I'm sorry for overreacting," he said, taking me by the wrists and uncrossing my arms. "You are staying. Why do you need to leave?"

"I was just going to grab some clothes and my toothbrush. I figured that you might want me to stay for the day tomorrow, but I don't have to," I said with a playful pout.

"Come on," he said, pulling me along with that killer smile of his. "I'll take you home to get your stuff."

Walking me to the passenger side of the car, he opened my door for me, making me fall for him just a little more, before making his way to the driver's side. The ride was quiet, but he held my hand the entire way. I wanted to get to know him, but I was so comfortable with him that it didn't matter if we were talking or not. I also really wanted to know more about his past girlfriends, but I wanted to know all the common things as well. I couldn't help but want to know everything about him. He was my new obsession and I couldn't get enough of him.

"Is your father home?" he asked as we pulled into the driveway.

I looked around, but didn't see Charlie's car. "No, I don't think so. Why?"

"Well, I was going to come in with you, but I wasn't too sure," he said, still hanging onto my hand.

"I'll only be a minute," I said as I went to get out of the car.

"Do I get a kiss?"

I smiled at his eagerness and quickly gave him what he asked for before I ran into the house and grabbed what I needed. I was really excited to stay the night with him; I was floating on cloud nine. Who would have thought, that twenty four hours ago, I was devastated about even being in Forks?

Once I was done, I ran back to the car and saw that Edward had lit up a cigarette. He looked so sexy when he smoked. The way his lips pouted made me want to kiss him. Hell, I wanted to _be_ the cigarette. What surprised me, was that he was holding another lit cigarette that he held out for me. Smiling, I stowed my bag in the back seat before taking the offering from him.

The lights at the house were on when we pulled in, but the house was quiet. I watched as Edward moved around the house, locking up and turning off all the lights that were left on. I remembered how nervous I was when I first spent the night with James, but I didn't have that feeling with Edward. I was excited to be with him; there were no nerves involved.

"I'm not really tired. Do you want to watch a movie or do you want to talk some more?" he asked me as I smiled.

This was also something new; James never gave me the choice.

"Whatever you want, I'm up for anything," I said with a smile.

"Well then, I think we should get ready for bed and talk," he said as he pulled off his shirt.

I sat on the bed, unmoving, with my mouth hanging wide open. He had a body to die for! I never would have thought that he had abs. He looked muscular, but not ripped. He looked so strong. His jeans hung low on his waist, and his V was beyond drool-worthy. I wanted to lick everything that was currently exposed to me. He even had a happy trail that I wanted to run my finger down.

"Are you going to get changed?" he asked with a slight quirk of the lips.

I didn't even realize that he had taken his pants off.

Before my brain could compute anything, my mouth took over. "You are hot!"

"I work hard on this," he said, waving his hand up and down his torso.

"I can tell," I said, still in awe.

He was giving me a devilish smile and I knew I needed to calm myself down. "I'm going to go use the bathroom," I said before turning to leave the room.

It didn't take me long to realize that I didn't know where the bathroom was though. "Where's the bathroom?"

He chuckled at me and held open a door in his room.

"My sister's don't like to share with me," he said with a shrug.

All I did was nod, still in awe over this beautiful man. I was finally able to shake myself out of my thoughts and head into the bathroom. I stripped out of my clothes and replaced them with a pair of small shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top. I walked out to the bedroom and saw Edward lying in his bed looking delicious.

"Damn Bella, you look great," he said as I crawled into his bed.

I crawled into his arms as he began to talk. He would ask a question, I would answer it, and then I would ask him a question. Within a couple of hours we knew so much about each other. We knew what our likes and dislikes were, and we talked about our favorites things. I felt like I had known him my whole life. In all honesty, I didn't know what we were going to have to fight about. We liked the same food, music, and past times. We talked about sex...a lot.

He liked it hard and fast. That was more than fine with me.

"When I want sex, I will take it wherever we are. I'm not saying I would ever have sex in front of people, but a bathroom in your Dad's house with a whole bunch of people there is fine with me. I don't like people seeing what is mine," he said as he ran his fingers up and down my stomach.

"I like to kiss," I told him as I took his bottom between my teeth. "I like to fuck hard and fast too, but I like it slow all the same," I told him as he lifted my shirt more.

"When's your birthday?" Edward asked me.

"September. I'll be eighteen," I told him as he smiled.

"My birthday was last month. I just turned eighteen," he told me.

"I'm sad I missed it."

"Oh, I'm sure you can make it up to me," he said rubbing himself into me.

"Hmmm," I hummed in response as I moved away from him.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, if we keep cuddling, we are going to end up having sex," I said as I watched his reaction.

I wanted to see how controlling he truly was. I needed to know if I had to push his buttons to get a rise out of him, or if something this simple would set him off, but I definitely didn't want to wait two weeks to feel him inside me.

"You're kidding right?" he asked me annoyed. "I was planning on burying myself inside of you very soon," he said gripping my arm tightly and pulling me toward him.

"So, you think I'm just going to spread my legs for you the first day that I met you?" I asked, faking my annoyance.

"Yeah. I was very much expecting to get laid tonight," he said as I cracked up laughing.

"Sucks to be you then," I said as I lay on my side and cuddled into his bed.

"Whatever, you fucking bitch," he said as he shut off the bedside lamp.

He bounced around on the bed as he got comfortable, and I held back my laughter. He ended up laying on his side facing me, and I knew it was time to move in. I liked knowing that I held all the power when it came to sex.

I scooted close to him and made sure that my ass lined up with his rock hard cock. I moved my ass a couple of times brushing against his huge cock as I did. I moaned when his hand clamped down on my hip. His grip was tight and I knew I was pissing him off. He wrapped his free hand in my hair, and pulled me close to him.

"Knock it the fuck off before I rip your fucking clothes off and fuck the shit out of you," he said as he bit my ear hard.

"That hurt," I said as I tried to pull away.

"It's going to hurt a lot more if you don't cut your shit," he said pushing me away a little.

He wrapped his arms around me and cuddled into me, but made sure to keep his hips far away from mine.

After a few minutes he softly kissed my ear where he bit me. I smiled and snuggled into him some more. He trailed kisses down my neck, and before I knew it I was covered in goose bumps. I moved my head more, so he had better access to my neck. I felt his tongue run along my shoulder as he closed his mouth and sucked. He held me to him while he marked me as his. I moaned and tried to move as I felt the wetness on my thighs.

"Edward, you have to stop," I moaned.

"Sucks to be you," he said with a chuckle, using my own words against me.

"Edward," I whined, trying to move my hips to get some friction.

"Remember, I know how to play this game. I probably know how to play it even better than you. The best part of this game is that I always win," he said, still holding me close to him. "I was going to make you beg for my cock, but now, we're just going to go to sleep."

"Come on! I was just messing around, and now you are just being an asshole. Don't touch me," I said, trying to hopelessly to get his arms off me.

His grip grew tighter to the point where it was hard to breath. As soon as I stopped fighting, he loosened his grip.

"Are you done being a bitch?"

"Are you going to fuck me?" I retorted, smiling as he started to kiss my neck.

"How good can you suck dick?" he asked as I licked my lips.

I got up on my knees, and he rolled over on his back. I pulled his boxer briefs down, and my eyes widened at the sight of his cock. He was way bigger than James. I wasn't sure I was going to be able to fit him in my mouth. I didn't have a gag reflex, but there was still no way he was going to fit.

I gathered my hair to one side of my neck as I lowered my mouth to him. He held my hair in one of his hands, and the further I went down on him, the tighter his grip became in my hair. I used one hand to stroke the base of his shaft, and my other hand played with his sack. I could taste his pre-cum on my tongue, and I got excited knowing how much he was enjoying himself.

"You are...damn...Bella, don't stop," he said as he pushed his cock down my throat.

I relaxed my throat and I was able to take all of him in. "Shit, do that a couple more times and I will...fuck! Swallow!" he half yelled, half moaned.

James was the only guy I had ever been with, and when he came, the cum just kind of dribbled out. Edward was a different story. His cum came out like water from a water gun. He tasted better, too. I couldn't get enough of him. I swallowed every last drop and still craved more.

"You are the best I have ever had and I haven't even fucked you yet," he said as he pushed me back to the bed.

He lay between my open legs as he covered my mouth with his. As we kissed, he pulled the straps of my shirt down, exposing my bare breasts. The more he fondled them, the deeper our kisses became. I broke the kiss when I needed air. Instead I kissed, licked, nibbled, and sucked down his neck. I made sure to leave a few little marks placing claim to my man.

After we took our time with each others necks, he made his way down my body. As his mouth found my hardened nipples while my hands founds his hair, gripping it for dear life. The more I pulled his hair, the harder he sucked on me. I bit my lip without thinking and I reopened the cut. I could taste the blood and I knew I needed to take care of it. I could deal with seeing blood, but when I could taste blood, it made me nauseous.

"Edward, we have to stop," I said as he ran his finger up and down my wet slit.

"What? Why?" he asked as he pushed a finger into me.

The way he curled his finger made me cum instantly and the blood I could taste in my mouth was not in the front of my mind anymore. Once I came down from my high, though, I could taste the blood full force and my stomach churned. I really needed to do something before I got sick all over him.

"My lip is bleeding," I told him as he took my face into his hands.

"This really needs to heal," he said as he grabbed a tissue and dabbed my lip. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you so hard."

"You didn't do it. I bit my lip," I told him as he chuckled.

He pulled the tissue back and inspected the split in my lip. I had to giggle when I saw the way we were sitting. My legs were spread wide, and he was on his knees taking care of me. James would have never stopped to make sure I was okay.

"I think it stopped bleeding," he said as he kissed it all better.

I was taken back for a moment at his sweetness. I was the one that always took care James. He took care of me in his own way, just not so attentively.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks for stopping," I said as Edwards eyes burned into mine.

"Why wouldn't I? Wait, would the douche bag that did this to you stop?" he asked, making me grow quiet.

I didn't want to talk bad about James, but I really didn't think he would have stopped.

"I don't want to talk about him right now. I just want to be with you," I said.

Edward leaned in then and feathered kisses all over my face.

"I want to be better than him. In a way, I know I'm not, but I don't want people to know what we are really like. I don't want to leave bruises all over you for the world to see," he said running his finger along my neck. "That's why I marked you here," he said running his finger to my shoulder. "This is easy to hide. I don't want you to think that I am ashamed of our relationship in any way, though. I just want our relationship to be ours and no one else's. It would be nice to not have my parents breathing down my neck," he told me as his fingers lightly rubbed my clit.

"I understand what you are saying, but how will we fight? I mean, we'll only have to act like the perfect couple in front of people, right?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to graduate next month. I also get my trust fund, so I know that I want to get my own place. We'll have our privacy then, don't worry," he told me as my heart sank.

"I thought you were a Junior," I said as I moved away from him. "Are you going to college?"

"Yes, but only at the Community College for right now," he told me, making me feel a little better. "When you turn eighteen, you can move in with me. I'll be able to take care of both of us."

"Okay. How far away is the community college?"

"Twenty minutes," he said. I could deal with that. "Everything will work out, baby," he said as he pulled me back to where I was.

He gently kissed my lips as he slowly pushed himself into me. The feeling of him stretching me made me wither under him. It was hard to breathe. My hands gripped his forearms, and he hid his face into my neck. He was grunting, and his breathing was short and ragged. I knew he wasn't going to be able to hang on for too long.

"You're so tight," he said as he ran his teeth over my neck. His movement started to get quicker, and he begged me to cum. "You have to cum. I can't stop until you do," he pleaded.

"I'm going to cum. I just need...oh yesss right there," I said as he shifted his hips, delving deeper inside me. I could feel sweat prickling at the top of my skin as my orgasm started, and in that same moment, I felt Edward's cock twitch inside of me.

My muscles clamped down on him and he lost it, releasing his load inside me. He was the best I'd ever had, and I hoped he was my last.

Hhhmmm...oh yeah sorry, I was a little distracted. Lol! Hope you all liked the first lemon and I know we liked writing it! We love to hear your thoughts. Some of you have asked questions that I just can not answer at this time, so with that said, we are ignoring you. Lol we do love the reviews so keep them coming and we will see you next Friday!


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING: This chapter picks up a little bit more with Edward's temper.

Breaking Dawn is our and I know we all can't wait to see it! Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Siobhan and I are very pleased with the response to this story so keep the amazing reviews coming.

Thanks to toocute24 and teamalltwilight for all the help!

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up feeling overheated and my body felt like it was being crushed. I was on my stomach, and Edward was using my back as a pillow. Moving carefully, I managed to wiggle out from underneath him. As I stood up, I stretched out my tight muscles, noting how my hair stuck to the back of my neck from sweat. I felt gross and I was in desperate need of a shower. Looking back to the bed, I saw that Edward showed no signs of waking up anytime soon. I tiptoed to the side of the bed and grabbed my overnight bag, before heading for his bathroom.<p>

When I was done with my shower, I walked back into the bedroom to see that Edward was still sprawled across his bed fast asleep. Chuckling to myself, I headed downstairs to see if anyone was awake. Surprisingly, I found Rose in the kitchen making coffee.

"Hey," I said, as I sat at the kitchen nook.

"Good morning. Coffee will be done in a few," she said with a yawn. "I'm going to make breakfast, do you want to help?"

"Sure. I'm not the greatest cook, but I can make toast or bacon," I said as she laughed.

"Sounds good. You can make toast and bacon then."

With that, we both started to move around the kitchen. My mouth hit the floor when I saw her pull three pounds of bacon out of the refrigerator.

"That's a lot of bacon."

"Yeah, the boys like to eat. You won't even get the first package cooked before Emmett is down here," she said with a laugh.

Getting everything situated on the stove top, I started on the bacon as I watched Rose break over a dozen eggs into a bowl. I couldn't believe the amount of food she was making, but Rose was right. By the time the first pack of bacon was cooked, Emmett and Jasper were in the kitchen. They each made themselves a huge plate and between the two of them, they ate the whole first package.

"When Alice and Edward come down, don't talk to them or be overly...perky. They're not morning people," she said as we made our own plates. We continued to cook in silence for a few more minutes as the boys shoveled the food into their mouths. "Do you want to go shopping tomorrow? I don't want to spend all day at the mall, but I thought you might like to go," Rose said, placing a plate of biscuits on the table.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun. I have to hangout with my dad today, so I will talk to him about it later," I told her as she smiled.

As I started to eat, I watched Alice and Edward make their way into the kitchen. I giggled to myself as I watched the two of them together. Their hair was all over the place, they were both picking at their eyes, and they both kept yawning. They worked around each other as they made their coffee and breakfast plates. When they sat down at the table, Jasper tried to give Alice a morning kiss. All she did was roll her eyes at him, but she leaned over slightly to let him kiss her cheek.

"Watch this," Rose whispered to me. "So, we're thinking of going to mall tomorrow. We aren't going to spend the whole day there, but I want to show Bella around a little. I was also thinking that we could do lunch or something," she explained as Alice and Edward glared at her.

"Shut up," Alice said annoyed.

"No one cares," Edward said just as annoyed.

"Who would ever guess that they're not the twins in the family?" Rose asked as we laughed.

"You two are twins?" I questioned, shocked.

"Yup. I don't usually admit it, but the two of them are too funny in the morning," she said as we laughed again.

"So, what are your favorite stores at the mall?" I asked Rose.

"Shut the fuck up," Edward said, much to my surprise.

"Sorry," I replied as nicely as I could.

He stared at me for a few seconds and then gave me a kiss. Breakfast was eaten in silence after that. Edward and Alice would get pissy with all of us for stupid reasons. Alice yelled at Emmett for chewing too loud, and Edward yelled at Jasper for breathing too loud while he ate. They were the worst to Rose though, she couldn't do anything right. She was yelled at for slurping her drink, for her teeth scraping against her fork, and for smacking her lips. I was pretty sure that she was doing everything on purpose, which only caused me to like her even more.

Once everyone was finished, Rose wasted no time trying to piss of the two grumpy pants. "Okay, we cooked, so you all get to clean!" Of course she said it with the up most excitement.

"Whatever! Just stop talking," Alice half yelled at her.

I laughed openly as Rose grabbed my hand starting to pull me from the room.

"Bella, what are you going to do until I'm done?" Edward asked.

"I'll be out on the porch," I told him as I pulled my smokes out.

He nodded and Rose and I walked outside. It was a perfect spring day, the sun was warm, it made me miss home. After I lit my cigarette, I checked my phone to see that James had sent me a text message. I was torn on what to do. I knew Edward didn't want me talking to him, but I didn't want to make James mad by not replying either.

"Who's that?" Rose asked when she sat next to me.

"James, my ex," I told her as I sent back a smiley face.

A smiley face was good. It wasn't exactly talking to him, but it wasn't ignoring him either.

"Edward will flip if he finds out you are texting with him," Rose warned me.

"I know," I sighed. "It's just a hard situation. I don't want to upset either one of them. I just don't know what to do."

"I know my brother. You can't text him, or talk to him. Edward has an awful temper..."

"I know. He told me why you guys moved here. I wouldn't ever cheat on him, but James has been a part of my life for two years. If I hadn't moved here, I would still be with him," I told her.

"I get it," she replied easily. "But Edward won't."

I plopped my head back onto the back of the chair, completely exasperated. "Ugh...I know."

"Did you only break up because you moved here?"

"Yeah," I said hoping that she would just drop the subject. I was sure that she wouldn't though.

"I know I am prying, but I'm really curious. What happened?" she asked as I took a drag of my cigarette.

I exhaled smoke and took another drag before answering her. I don't know if it was just because I liked the feeling of having a girl to confide in, or if I was just that desperate for some kind of outsiders opinion on this, but whatever the reason, I wanted to tell her.

"My mom walked in on him choking me. Before she could step in, James backhanded me," I said as her eyes grew big. "But Edward is different. He's more sweet and sensitive. Last night, my lip started bleeding, and Edward stopped what he was doing to take care of me. James would have never done that...I really like your brother," I said with a smile.

"Just don't let him treat you too bad," she said with a small smile.

I could tell that she probably wanted to say more, but all in all, her loyalty was to her brother. Sure, she might have warned me to stay away from him, but she was his sister, and that was something no one could take away from them.

"People change," I said with shrug.

I had just started smoking a second cigarette, when the front door opened. I turned to see my sexy boyfriend standing in the doorway. All he had on was a pair of basketball shorts; he looked so hot. Rose, taking the hint, stood up and walked back inside, leaving the two of us alone. Edward sat next to me and took out a cigarette from my pack. After he took a couple of drags, he put his arm around my shoulders and held me close.

"Is it safe to talk now?" I asked as he chuckled.

"I don't mind talking. Rose just likes to get under my skin," he said kissing my cheek. "What time do you have to leave by?"

"Probably in like an hour. I have to go to Sue's with my Dad," I told him as he rubbed my back.

I loved the little gestures that Edward made. He was always touching me in some way, and for the most part, always maintained a close proximity. It was comforting to me on a deep level.

"Who is Sue?"

"My dad's girlfriend. I met her last summer. She seems okay," I told him. "I think I'm going to meet her kids today. She has like four of them: three boys and a girl."

"Wow, that is a lot of kids. Do you think she and your Dad will get married?" he asked, playing with my fingers.

"If they do, I hope it is after I move out. I'm not good at sharing."

"It's not horrible having siblings," he said, kissing my neck.

"Yeah, when you grow up with them. Even the asshole my mother married didn't have any kids." I leaned into his kisses, moving my neck to the side to give him better access. "Shit, I really have never had any friends either. By the time I was old enough to date, I met James and never hung out with anyone else. I don't really think I can do the whole friend thing with Rose and Alice," I said, getting upset as he moved his lips away from my neck.

"Everything will be okay," Edward said, trailing one last lingering kiss to my jawline.

I nodded in agreement, finishing up my smoke. I truly believed him, that everything would work itself out. We had plans and we were going to go places. I just knew it. After we were done smoking, we went up to his room and I lay on his bed while he grabbed a quick shower. I wanted to offer to keep him company, but I was sure that if I did, not only would I be late meeting my Dad, but there was a good possibility I wouldn't show up at all.

I heard the bathroom door open and smiled as Edward came out in a towel. His hair was still dripping slightly, the water drops falling onto his chest and running down until they came to his happy trail, where they disappeared.

"I'm going to pick you up and bring you home from school," Edward said, forcing me to look at him instead of that lucky drop of water.

"Are you sure?" I asked, not wanting to put him out of his way. "I can drive m-"

"Of course I'm sure," he snapped, cutting me off. "If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have offered."

"Well, thank you," I replied. "That's very nice of you."

Edward turned his back to me to put his clothes on while I pouted discreetly. It wasn't like I hadn't seen it all before. Although, he did have a very nice ass.

I began gathering up my dirty clothes and getting my things ready to go. I knew that Edward wanted me to stay another night, but I wasn't sure my dad was going to allow it. As Edward finished getting ready, I went downstairs to find Rose. Finding her in the living room, I plopped down next to her on the couch and asked her to call me around dinner time. I told her that I would just ask my dad about the mall then. He would most likely not deny me if Rose was on the phone. I figured it would give me a reason to stay over a second night, and not have Charlie ask a hundred questions. After talking to Rose for a little longer, I went back to Edward's room to see what was taking him so long.

Walking into the room, I found Edward sitting on his bed looking pissed. Before I could ask him what was wrong, he threw something at me hitting me hard in the chest. Out of reflex, I caught the object, my eyes welling up with tears; it really hurt.

"What is your problem?" I asked him rubbing my chest.

I looked down at the object in my hands, and I saw that it was my cell phone. I realized in that moment why he was mad.

"Change your number," he said, getting off the bed and stalking towards me.

With every step he took, I took one backwards until my back was pushed into the wall behind me. Grabbing the hand that was clinging to the phone Edward growled. "I swear to god, Bella, if you text him one more time..." he said punching the wall right next to my head.

I didn't look to see if he punched through the plaster, though I was positive that he did. My eyes stayed glued on Edward's fierce ones, his green orbs darkening in rage with every second that passed.

"Edward, I can't _not_ talk to him," I said as Edward started to chuckle darkly.

"Yes you can! Why do you want to talk to him?"

Our chests were pressed together, and despite the fight that was looming on the horizon, I couldn't help my body's reaction. My nipples pebbled painfully in my bra, and it took all my will power to not try and rub my thighs together to maintain some kind of friction.

"He's been in my life for two years. I can't just cut him off. He only texts me like once a day," I said as my phone started to ring. I looked down to see that it was James. Guess he just made a liar out of me.

"You have got to be kidding me!" he yelled, making me jump. "What?" he yelled into my phone after he roughly grabbed it out of my hand.

"Please, just stop and hang up," I said getting frustrated. I tried to grab the phone away from him, but he was faster and stronger than me. "Give me my..." he covered my mouth with his free hand and was able to pin me against the wall.

"No, you are not talking to her," Edward said into the phone. "Her number will be changed soon, so don't call again," he said hanging up the phone. "If you don't change your number, we are over. I will not put up with this shit."

A part of me felt that Edward was completely overreacting, but another side of me felt that his emotions were just.

"He's my friend," I argued lamely. Even as the words left my mouth, I knew they weren't going to fly with Edward.

I heard the thunk as he dropped my phone to the floor and instead brought out his own. "Well, if you can be friends with your past lovers, then I can too, right?" he asked, fiddling with the buttons on the damn thing.

Jealousy raged through me as he mentioned past lovers. He was right. If I could still talk to someone that I still had lingering feelings for...then it could go both ways. I didn't want that.

"You're right," I whispered, feeling tears poke at my eyes.

Edward had already explained to me about his ex and the fact that he caught her cheating on him. For him, this was the same thing, even if it wasn't to me. But, if this was something I had to do to stay with Edward, then I would do it.

"Who are you calling?" I asked as I walked over to him.

"A friend," he said as I rubbed my chest. It was going to bruise. "Hey Jess, it's Edward," he said smiling at me. "Oh nothing. Just lying in my bed. I'm bored."

I felt my blood boil as he kept eye contact with me as he talked to her. I had to do something, and I had to do something fast, or I was going to lose him forever.

I walked the rest of the way to him and did the only thing I could think of. I dropped to my knees and placed my hands on his thighs.

"I'm sorry," I whispered brokenly, tears beginning to spill from my eyes. "You're right. If me talking to James makes you feel even half of what I'm feeling right now, then I am so fucking sorry," I said, not even bothering to wipe my eyes.

"Please don't do this. I promise, it's only you from now on. No James. I won't talk to him again."

Edward kept his eyes on me, smiling just enough to show me that he was getting over his anger. I could only hope that he believed me and would take me back.

"Please, hang up," I whispered.

Without saying another word to 'Jess', he snapped his phone closed, reached down and picked me up off the ground by my arms.

Instinctively, my arms went around his neck and I buried my face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his smell. The smell that was just simply him. Nothing else.

I muttered words that even I didn't recognize, making promises that he was the only one for me as he rubbed my back, not saying a word.

"You are the one I want, Bella," Edward whispered after a few minutes, still rubbing my back. "But I won't have you talking to your past boyfriend. It may not seem like cheating to you, but to me, it is. And if you can't stay away from him, then you need to let me know now, because I won't tolerate you hiding him from me."

"No!" I exclaimed, looking up finally, and running my fingers under his eyes. He still looked so angry. "I'm through with James. You're right, he's my past. But you are my present and my future. I promise, I won't talk to him again. I'm yours, Edward," I declared. "Only yours."

Edward surprised me when he leaned in and captured my lips gently with his, being careful of that stupid cut of mine. "I can't be held responsible for my actions if I catch you talking to him or any other man again," he warned.

I nodded solemnly and leaned into his embrace. "I understand."

As I walked into the house, I was met by Charlie at the front door, ready to go. I noticed his smell first and tried not to cough up a lung as I tried to breathe through my mouth. He had way too much cologne on, and I couldn't seem to find clean air to breathe.

"Come on kid, don't be so dramatic," he chided.

I wished I was being dramatic. He smelled terrible! I rolled down the car window and stared out pensively as we drove to Sue's house. The thought of having to live with siblings scared me. I didn't know where we would live. Charlie's house was only three bedrooms and that seemed to be a little small. I knew that Sue's late husband, Billy, died three years ago. Don't get me wrong, I was glad that my father was moving on with his life, but why did he have to pick someone who had kids?

I wanted to ask my Dad what his intentions were in this relationship of his, but a part of me was too afraid of the answer I might get. What if he was thinking about marriage? There wouldn't be anything that I could do, nor want to do, to ruin any happiness that he might get...But damn, I was a selfish bitch and wasn't ready to share what was mine just yet.

Thankfully, before I could open my big mouth and ask him, Charlie ended the silence by asking me about my time at the Cullens.

"It was good," I replied easily. "I'm really liking Forks. I really like have girlfriends, that's something I've never had before. They wanted me to stay over again, but I told them I didn't know. They even invited me to go to the mall tomorrow. Did you know that I've never done something like that before?" I asked my dad.

"I'm glad. Bells, all I want is for you to be happy. The Cullen kids are great kids. Alice and Rose are the sweetest girls. I think they'll be good for you," he said with a smile. "You have my approval to go over there anytime you want, as long as I know where you are."

"Thanks, dad," I said with a smile.

He smiled back at me for a moment before his smile turned into a grimace. "Your lip looks worse," he noticed.

"Yeah, it split open again. I don't think it is ever going to heal," I said with a sigh.

"I hope that if someone ever hits you again, you'll come to me," he said sternly.

I just nodded my head. There was no use in trying to explain anything to him. He didn't understand and he never would. Instead, the rest of the ride was spent in silence. When we pulled into a driveway a few minutes later, I was shocked to see that Sue's house was smaller than ours.

As soon as we were at the door, Sue was there with open arms. I found it weird that she kissed my dad, though. As soon as she ushered us inside, I was quickly introduced to her kids; Leah was seventeen, Paul was eighteen, and Seth was fifteen. Right off the bat I didn't like Leah. She seemed snobby.

"Dinner is almost done. Do you like meatloaf?" Sue asked me.

"Meatloaf's cool," I said as my father followed her into the kitchen.

Seeing as how all the kids were in the living room, and not knowing how far my Dad and Sue would take their PDA in an empty kitchen, I figured the living room would be the lesser of the two evils at this time.

"You like to watch the news?" I asked, shocked.

"No, Seth has to watch it for one of his classes," Leah told me. "He should almost be done, I can't stand the news."

"Me either. The only thing I ever watch is the weather, and I usually look at that online," I said with a shrug.

Leah looked at me for a second before giving me a slight smile. "How are you liking it here?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Forks is growing on me."

She nodded for a moment, turning her attention back to the news, which was currently talking about some animal seen near town. "We should hangout sometime," she said out of the blue.

I was taken back from her forwardness, and slightly confused. What was it with this town and being chummy? I might not have been used to having girlfriends, or even someone my own age to talk to, but it was something that I was beginning to want after spending time with Rose and Alice.

"Um, sure," I replied, still somewhat caught off guard.

We were all called to the table once dinner was done. The kitchen table took up the whole dining room. We passed the food around the table and started to eat. I had only taken a couple of bites when Charlie started to talk. At first I thought he was going to start a family conversation that I never would've participated in, but I was wrong.

"Well, I wanted to do this alone, but at the same time, I wanted our kids to be as involved in this as possible. I wanted to wait for Jake, but who knows if that boy is even going to show up," my Dad stuttered. "But, then I realized that it didn't matter how I did this, all that matters is that I hopefully get a yes."

I watched then in horror as my Father dropped to one knee in front of Sue, his hand holding up a small black box. "Sue, will you make me the happiest man alive, and say yes to becoming my bride?" he asked.

Gasps were heard around the room, but it seemed like my own body was in shut down mode. All I could do was stare at the scene unfolding before me. Sue cried before finally nodding her head yes while she mumbled incoherently. I heard a door slamming from somewhere in the house, but I didn't pay any attention to it. I managed to clap along with the rest of the kids, still in shock. But a small smile broke across my face as I watched my Dad pick Sue up and spin her around in circles, peppering kisses all over her face. How could I not be happy when my Dad was the happiest I had ever seen him?

As soon as Sue was back on her feet, I followed Leah and Seth to offer my congratulations. I could worry about what I was going to do later. All that mattered right now, was showing my Dad the same support he had shown me lately.

"Do I smell meatloaf?" A voice rang out, scaring the hell out of me.

After willing my heart to return to its normal pace, I managed to ask, "who is that?"

"Jake," Leah said in a bored tone.

"Bells," I heard my dad say as a tall, tan man with dark black hair walked in.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" he asked confused.

And because God hates me, he had to bring him here of all places.

* * *

><p>Enjoy the movie and we will be back next Friday! Teaser are posted on my facebook group and the link is on my profile.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

~WARNING~ if you can handle this chapter don't continue to read. This is just the tip of the iceberg of the fuckery in this story.

Thanks to toocute24 and teamalltwilight. Both Sobhian and I thank you ladies very much for all your hard work!

* * *

><p>"Hey, Jake," I said uncomfortably. "Um...what are you doing here?"<p>

Seeing Jake again only brought on an onslaught of memories that I wasn't prepared for.

_James had been excited to introduce me to his cousin, who was coming to visit him in Arizona. I didn't particularly __want__ to share James, even if it was for his own family, but like the good girlfriend that I was, I sucked it up and put on a smile that I didn't really mean. _

_That first night Jake stayed with us, __and __he and James spent the night in front of the television__,__ while I did their beer runs to the fridge when they would run out. I asked to go up to James' room early for the night, but instead, James __pulled__ me down __into__ his lap, __snuggled__ my head underneath his chin, __and wrapped __his arms__ around me possessively. _

"_You got yourself a good girl there, cousin," I heard Jake say, tipping his beer to James. _

_James just chuckled and squeezed me a little harder. "She's perfect."_

"_Not a bad mark there on her collarbone either," he noticed. "You make her show it off?"_

_I could hear the burning curiosity behind his words, but I was a little peeved that he didn't just talk to me __outright__. I was sitting less than a foot away from him__,__ after all. _

"_Make her?" James asked laughing out right. "No. This little girl loves wearing my marks on her proudly. She knows who she belongs to."_

"_Well, I'm glad you finally found a bitch who knows her place," Jake said__,__ laughing right along. _

_James' praise bounced around inside my mind and I couldn't help but grin smugly and proudly. I could hear the pride __he had __for me in his voice__,__ and feel it in his touch. He was proud of me. That's why he kept me here with them__,__ instead of allowing me to go to bed early. Even Jake's words couldn't bring me down from the high that I was on, __because__ of James' words alone. _

_After that my mind wandered__,__ and the last thing I heard was their beer bottles clanking together once more__,__ as I finally succumbed to the darkness. _

"That's my mom," Jake said pointing to Sue, bringing me back from my trip down memory lane.

"Oh, small world," I said slouching back into my seat.

Jake studied me for a couple of moments before recognition dawned on his tanned skin. "Oh! Your Charlie's Bella! I was wondering why you were here," he said, shaking his head.

"How do the two of you know each other?" Sue asked.

"Oh, she's James' girlfriend," he said as if it was a known fact.

Charlie's eyes grew wide and Leah let out a quiet laugh. This was going to be one interesting family dinner.

"Cousin James?" Sue asked as Jake made his plate.

"Yeah. Bella and I met over the new year when I went down to Phoenix."

"Bella, did your mother know how old James was?" she asked as I felt all eyes on me.

All I did was shrug, because I wasn't going to say his age out loud while I was within arms reach of my Dad.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" my dad growled. "I get that James is your ex-boyfriend, Bella, but what is he to you?" my dad asked Sue.

"My nephew," she said as my dad sat down.

"Okay, and what's the deal with his age?" Charlie asked, taking a drink of his beer.

"Um..." Sue said looking at me.

"Look, it's no big deal. James and I aren't together anymore," I said, trying to avoid the conversation completely.

"He's twenty-five!" Paul said, making me cringe. "That's kinda old for you, isn't it?"

"Mind your own business," I said, clenching my jaw.

"Twenty-five? You started dating him when you were fifteen! Did your mother know?" Charlie said, getting loud.

"Oh my god! Just get over it! I'm over James, can we move on now?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Can I talk to you outside?" Charlie asked, pushing away from the table.

"Charlie, you need to calm down," Sue said, going after him.

I rolled my eyes again, but stayed put. Going out there now would not solve anything. No. It was better to let Charlie blow off some steam first, and then try to talk to him as soon as he calmed down a little bit.

"Aren't you going to out there?" Seth asked, sitting up slightly in his chair in an attempt to see out the window.

"Hell no! Did you see the veins in his neck pop out? I'm not that stupid," I said as I ate some potatoes.

Sue was a pretty damn good cook.

"I talked to James today," Jake said as I nodded.

Really? What was I supposed to say to that? Of course they would talk. They were cousins. But what did that have to do with me? Deciding that he wasn't exactly looking for an answer as much as he was looking for a reaction, I kept my face neutral and continued to eat.

"He's pretty torn up over you."

"So, our parents are getting married. That's some crazy stuff," I said, trying to change the subject.

"I knew it was only a matter of time," Leah said. "He asked all of us for our blessing like six months ago."

"Bella!"

I groaned loudly as my dad's voice rang into the kitchen.

"I'm going to the mall tomorrow. Wanna go?" I asked Leah.

"By yourself?" she asked.

I noticed that Seth looked really uncomfortable.

"No, I'm going with friends from school."

"You've been here a day!" she exclaimed with a laugh.

"So? They're pretty cool. I stayed at their house last night," I said, obviously shocking her. "Do you want to go?"

"What time?"

"I have no clue. I just know we're going."

"Bella! Now!" Charlie yelled.

Sue looked fairly relaxed when I made it to the porch, but my dad was pacing across the front.

"Did your mother know?" Sue asked as I stepped outside.

Charlie continued to pace, but would throw me a glare every once in a while.

"Not at first, no," I said as Charlie looked up in surprise. "She thought he was seventeen and I never told her the truth. I don't even think she knows, now," I said with a shrug.

"I can't believe this!" Charlie said, throwing his hands in the air.

"Dad, everything is okay now. I'm here," I said, rolling my eyes.

"So what happens when he shows up for the wedding?" Charlie asked as Sue and I stared at one another.

"He'll probably bring his girlfriend," I said.

I really didn't understand why people were so upset over this.

"How do you know he'll have a girlfriend by then," Sue asked.

"Because he already has one."

"How do you know?" Sue asked again.

"He told me," I said exasperated. "Look, he's my friend, but I don't think we'll ever be together..."

"Damn straight you won't be together. He beat you up! Why would you even want to be friends with him?" Charlie asked.

"I really don't want to talk about this. James and I are over," I said, suddenly really wanting a cigarette. "I'll even have a date for your wedding if it makes you feel better."

"James had a really rough upbringing. I'm not trying to make excuses for him, but he's my family, Charlie. What happened to Bella was awful, but she's away from him now," Sue said as my phoned beeped.

It was a text from Edward that immediately put a smile on my face.

_Miss you._

"You're right, the past is in the past. Let's just move forward and worry about James when the time comes," Charlie said, rubbing his hand over his face.

"Dad, I like it better here. I have friends, and I guess I'll have siblings now. I even asked Leah if she wanted to go to the mall tomorrow with Rose, Alice, and me," I said as he smiled.

"I think that's great," Sue said. "Are you talking about the Cullen kids?"

"Yeah," I said with a smile. Sue smiled at Charlie and for some reason I knew everything was going to be okay.

After the drama was over, the rest of dinner went smoothly. Leah seemed to be cool enough and the boys were typical boys. I couldn't imagine having such a big family. My life was changing and I was definitely nervous. Everything seemed to be okay, though, so I was fine with the changes. Leah and I were in her room hanging out when Rose called to ask about the mall. I told her that I could go, and that I would probably be back over later on. I also told her that Leah was going to go with us, and she was cool with that. Rose was very laid back, and I liked her a lot better than Alice. It was hard to believe that she, Alice, and Edward were all related.

After awhile, Charlie and I left to head home. I asked him if I could stay at the Cullens for another night, and he didn't care. He said he had to go into work anyway. He left a few minutes after we arrived home and I went to my room and called Edward. I knew I needed to tell him about James, and I knew it was going to be a fight. Any thoughts of James showing up here would drive Edward crazy. I sat on my bed and stared at my phone. It was hard to tell Edward, but there was no getting around it.

I sighed out loud and quickly dialed his number; better now than later, right?

"Hey, baby. When are you coming over? Do you want me to just come get ya?" Edward said as I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm just getting some things together. Um...there's something I need to tell you," I said taking a deep breath.

"Fuck! Is it always going to be like this with you?"

I was momentarily shocked by his tone and accusation. "Like what?"

"Am I always going to be pissed off?" he asked.

"No. I'm pretty sure you'll want to end us before it even starts," I said as I started to cry.

"You talked to him again, didn't you?" he yelled.

"NO!" I said quickly. "But, it does have to do with James," I explained as I heard Edward breathing heavily into the phone. "James is Sue's nephew. My dad asked her to marry him tonight. James will most likely be at the wedding," I said as I waited for a response.

"Be ready and waiting when I get there. I'm leaving now," he said with venom dripping from his voice.

I quickly got ready and waited for Edward to show. I was just happy that he was still willing to come and get me. It showed me that he wasn't giving up.

I heard his sleek car before I saw it, the breaks squealing in protest as he came to an abrupt halt in front of my house. For a moment I was completely terrified of the man staring back at me through the windshield. I couldn't even see the green from his narrowed eyes, and his lips were stuck in a permanent scowl. A part of me wanted to run back inside the house, bolt the door, and just wait for his anger to pass. If my experience with these types of guys taught me anything, it was that running would only bring out their hunting instinct, and I would be the prey.

Without removing his hands from the steering wheel, he jerked his head to the passenger side of the car, telling me silently to get my ass in there. The white of his knuckles stood out prominently, even from as far away as I was. I knew that at any moment he was going to snap. It was best if he did it in the safety of his own home, and not out here where people could see. Snapping out of my daze, I stumbled my way quickly to the car, throwing myself in before he could drive off with me half in and half out.

Before the door could shut, Edward was tearing his way out of the driveway, forcing the door to slam shut on its own as he spun the car around in the direction he needed. I fumbled slightly, trying to get the seat belt across my chest as I heard Edward taking deep, deliberate breaths. He was angry, and rightly so, but it shouldn't be with me. It couldn't be with me, could it? I told him the truth. Immediately. He had to know! It wasn't something that I could just hope would never come to a head. I would never keep something this big from Edward. I just couldn't tell, though. Was he angry with me? Or at the situation? Calming Edward down was the only thing I could do at that point, but how was I supposed to go about that?

"Edward-" I started.

"Don't!" he snapped, cutting me off.

I looked at him closely as the fading sun settled onto the side of his face, bringing out his features. His nostrils were flared and his hands still gripped the steering wheel tightly. His eyes were hard and narrowed, his lips pursed like he had a bad taste in his mouth. He had never looked more beautiful to me than in that moment.

Hoping that I wasn't stepping out of line, I reached over and gently pried his right hand away from the wheel. He shot me a quick glance, shocking me with the intensity of his gaze: fear being the most dominant emotion on his face in that split second. Still, he allowed me to remove his hand and cradle it in my own. I played with his fingers idly, keeping my focus down at our hands in my lap. I was trying to understand what I had just seen. I vaguely registered that his breathing was beginning to even out and I hoped that the worst had passed, but I seriously doubted it.

I looked up just in time to see us pulling into the driveway of his house. There were no other cars, but I knew that didn't mean anything. I just hoped his siblings knew better than to interfere with whatever Edward was about to do. I didn't want them to make this worse than it already was, but more importantly, I wanted to prove something. I wanted to show Edward and his sisters that I could handle him at his worst, and take whatever it was that he gave me.

As soon as the car was parked, he was out of the door, ripping his hand from mine. I felt the loss of his warm fingers immediately, and watched anxiously as he stalked to my side of the car. Without warning, he tore open the door and leaned over to unbuckle the seat belt that I forgotten I had around me. His fingers were fast and efficient as they worked, and before I could do or say anything, he grabbed me by my upper arms roughly, forcing me out of the car as well. His grip was painful, but I couldn't concentrate on that. Without even shutting the car door, he dragged me up the steps, causing me to stumble and fall a couple times,and cursing my clumsy feet as we went. He never let up on his stride, though. When I would fall, he would lift me back up roughly before continuing on, practically dragging me behind him.

"Edward, wait!" I begged, as we walked through the front door.

"Shut up!" he growled, not stopping.

I looked around the room frantically, praying that his parents weren't home. Instead, I was met with the wide open, frightened eyes of two other people. One pair blue and the other dark brown: his sisters. With my attention on them, I somehow managed to fall to my knees again as Edward tried to force me up the stairs, not even acknowledging the two witnesses in the room with us. The bottom of the stair managed to snag my pant leg, ripping it clean through, and causing me to scrape my knee. I hissed in pain and tried to get back up.

"Fuck, Edward!" I complained, as he exhaled loudly, gripping me under my arms to pick me up once again.

"Don't do this, Edward!" I begged as we finally made it up the stairs. "We need to talk about this!"

His answer was to throw me to the floor, locking the bedroom door quickly behind him. I knew better than to get up. Instead, I turned so that I was sitting on my bottom, my knees drawn up to my chest. I had never seen him this angry before and it was new to me. My heart was racing in anticipation, but something didn't feel right. I loved a good fight, but not like this; not when it was going to be over something that was non-existent to me. We could, and hopefully would, fight over anything and everything, but not James; he was too much of a sore subject for the both of us. I stared up at Edward as he towered over me, willing him to see the truth in my eyes. He opened his mouth to speak at the exact same moment someone began banging on his bedroom door.

"Edward!" Rosalie screamed. "Open the door this instant! You're going to fucking ruin everything!"

I'm sure my eyes looked like they were following a tennis match with the way they bounced from Edward to the door and back again. Edward had his eyes shut tight, and his fists were clenched at his sides. I felt the blood rush from my face as I realized what was happening. They were making it worse!

"Dammit, Edward!" Alice yelled, banging harder against the wood. "Don't fucking do this! Don't hurt her! You know who her dad is and you know what he's capable of doing if you break her!"

That caused me to look back at Edward in horror. If he broke me? Oh my God, they were talking about my nose. I really didn't want any broken bones. Without waiting to see his reaction to my thoughts, I crawled the couple of feet to the door and hit it with my open palm.

"Get the fuck away from the door," I growled. "I have this."

I turned back to Edward just as I heard Rosalie mumble that she was calling Emmett. I wasn't afraid of the girls. They couldn't get in the room even if they tried. Emmett on the other hand...I wouldn't put it past him to break down the door. We didn't have much time.

* * *

><p>Damn! Another cliffy. Lol! Thanks for reading and all of your reviews! Join jess2002 fanfic group on face book, link is on my profile. There are a tone of recs on there along with teasers.<p>

See you next Friday!


	7. Chapter 7

I hate putting up a warning every chapter, but I know that if I don't there will be some to say I should have. Anyway, you have been warned!

Thanks to toocute24 and teamalltwilight for all the help. Siobhan and I both thank you bunches!

You all are blowing us away with reviews! Keep them coming we love reading each and everyone of them!

* * *

><p>I vaguely registered the footsteps retreating from behind the door, as Edward's fists clenched at his side. At least I had managed to get rid of the Twinkie twins for the time being. My focus now, needed to be on calming down the man about to blow in front of me. My mind was telling me to run, but I knew that I would never make it. Instead, I rose slowly to my feet, never taking my eyes off of him. Before I could make another move, I was suddenly thrown into the door behind me, with Edward's hand wrapped around my neck.<p>

"You're mine!" he hissed in my face. His grip was tightening to the point where it was making it hard to breathe. "And I'm not letting you go. I thought I could. I swore to myself that I would let you go if that was what you wanted."

I felt tears trickle out from behind my eyes as Edward spoke. I could feel his hot breath on my face and his nose skimmed across my cheek where the tears fell, but I wasn't afraid of him. I was more afraid of him leaving me.

"But, I can't," he whispered. He let go of my neck, replacing his hand with his lips. "I'm not letting you go. Not now. Not ever."

I was so relieved that I began sobbing. I moved my arms around his neck and pressed myself into him, wishing that there were no clothes separating us. For a moment, he let me hug him. He wrapped his arms around my lower back and molded me even further to his body. Then he was gone, pushing me into the door once more.

"But fucking Christ!" he yelled. "Is it going to be like this every time? Am I going to have to fucking brand my name on your forehead?" I flinched violently as his palm came crashing down against the door right beside my head.

"Is it?" he yelled, gripping my chin in between his fingers.

"N-no, Edward!" I whispered. "I swear it's no-"

"It better not be," he said, his voice now void of any kind of emotion.

He let go of my chin abruptly, then slapped me across the cheek. Hard. For a split second, I didn't even realize what had happened. Then the searing pain ripped through my face. He didn't hold back on that one, that was for sure.

"Don't be a slut," he said.

I cupped my burning cheek in my hand, willing the tears that sprang to my eyes not to fall. I stood there staring at Edward, neither one of us blinking. His eyes were opening slightly, and I could see his chest and shoulders rise with every deep breath that he took. He looked like he was starting to calm down again somewhat.

"Open up, man!"

A loud voice rang throughout the silent room, making me jump about a foot in the air, followed once again by a loud banging on the bedroom door.

"Just open up the door and talk to me for a second," Emmett said. "Then I'll let you get back to it."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and jerked his head to the side, gesturing for me to move away from the door.

"He wants to make sure I'm not going to wind up in a jail cell," Edward chuckled darkly. "Go sit on the bed and we'll finish this in a couple of minutes."

Without waiting for further instruction, I quickly went to his bed and sat down, crossed legged. Edward swung open the door and walked out of the room, slamming it shut behind him, and leaving me completely and utterly alone. My fingers played with a loose thread on his comforter, my eyes never straying from the spot. I don't know how long I was alone, but my cheek was throbbing in pain, my tears leaving spots on the blanket, and my anger was quickly beginning to rise. We were in the middle of sorting this shit out and he just left? Ordering me to sit on his bed, waiting for him to come back and grace me with his presence, like a fucking scolded dog?

My anger was back in full force, and I knew I wouldn't be able to control my emotions or mouth once he returned...if he returned.

"Fuck. This!" I said out loud, jumping down for the bed. I was no one's bitch. I made it to the door and swung it open, only to come face to face with Edward.

"Babe, go back inside. I'll be right there," Edward said sounding calm.

_Too bad I was going to get him going again._

"I want to make something clear for you," I said, pointing my finger at him. "I'm your girlfriend, not a fucking dog that you can say 'stay' to. All you do is yell and you never let me speak! No, it's not always going to be a fight with me. I wanted to be honest with you and tell you what went on at home, and yet you flip like it's my fucking fault," I said as I took a breath.

"Bella, shut up! Edward's calm. Why would you get him going again?" Emmett asked as I glared at him.

"You shut up. This would've been over with already, if you and his nosy-ass sisters didn't intrude on our thing. I'm not scared of Edward, so you all can mind your own damn business!" I said.

Sobs coming from beside us made me look over quickly. Alice and Rose were huddled together, tears streaming down their faces. They looked terrified, but I was no longer rational enough to try and make them feel better.

"None of you," I said pointing at all four of them, "know me or know what I've been through! I met James when I was fifteen and I thought he was the love of my life! He was the coolest guy I had ever met. He was twenty-three and he had his own place. He scared me so bad at first, but that quickly went away. I know guys like Edward. I crave them!"

"Wait, James is twenty-five?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter," I groaned. "What I'm trying to say is that I know how Edward works and the three of you interfering can make it worse. I can handle him," I said as Rose nodded.

"You've got your hands full with that one," Emmett said shaking his head at me.

"Fuck you! No one asked you!" I said as Edward pushed me back into his room.

"Don't push me," I said pushing him right back.

I was fired up and I didn't think I could stop. I didn't even know that I wanted to stop at that point.

"Knock it the fuck off!" Edward said, pushing me harder.

Of course I stumbled and fell into his room. "I'm sorry, guys. This is over, I promise," Edward said as I kicked him in the leg.

He slammed the door again and as he locked the door. I stood up and headed toward him.

"You are so stupid! I'm going home. I'm so over you," I said as I picked up my bag.

"Baby, stop! I need you. You are not fucking leaving!" he said as he grabbed my bag and threw it across the room.

I sat on the floor and tried to catch my breath. "Tonight was bullshit!" I said as I rubbed my still burning cheek.

"Maybe to you, but not to me. I'm so sick of hearing you say his name! James this and James that! God, it is such bullshit. I don't want him near you, and now you tell me he's going to be here in Forks? That's bullshit, Bella! Although, with him being twenty-fucking-five, I doubt I could ever compete," he said as he sat on his bed.

"Edward, I will do anything for you, but you have to have some trust in me. Right now you don't. Tell me what to do to prove to you that you're the only one I want," I said in a begging tone.

He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me up off the ground. Once I was standing between his legs, he placed his hands on my waist.

"You'll do anything?"

"I swear. I want you to fall in love with me. I'm already falling for you," I said as he palmed my ass.

"Marry me?" he asked, making me smile.

"You want to marry me?"

"Hell yes," he said with a chuckle.

"But we just met," I said kissing his forehead.

"I was always told that you know when you've met 'the one', and you're it for me, Bella," he said as he kissed my mouth.

He deepened the kiss and squeezed my ass. "You going to marry me, or not?"

"Yes," I whispered against his mouth. He gripped the back of my neck and pulled me to the bed. "You're not getting laid tonight," I said as he chuckled.

"We'll see about that." He kissed me hard and I moaned. He knew what I liked already.

"My face hurts, and I'm getting a headache," I said as I covered my face with my arms.

He wrapped his big hands around my slim wrists and pulled them away from my face. I tried to fight him, but he was too strong.

"How 'bout I fuck you right, and then I'll get you some ice for your cheek," he said as he wedged my legs apart.

He held my hands above my head as he fiddled with his headboard. I tried to see what he was doing, but it wasn't happening. I heard a clinking nose, and next thing I knew, he had handcuffed me to the bed.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked as I grew nervous.

I had never been tied down before.

"I like handcuffs," he said as he unbuttoned my pants.

"My face really hurts," I whined.

"Shut up! I didn't even hit you that hard. I held back," he said as he pulled my pants and underwear off.

As soon as I was bare, he stood to take his clothes off. I clamped my legs shut and Edward laughed.

"Do you really think that's going to stop me?"

I shrugged. I didn't care if it stopped him, but I wanted him to work for my pussy.

"I'm not going to cum for you," I said as he gripped my thighs tightly.

He pushed his thumbs into the sensitive skin of my thighs, and I quickly opened my legs.

"I don't need you to cum. That doesn't bother me as long as I get mine," he said as I huffed.

James never stopped unless I had at least one big 'O'. "For someone who doesn't want to have sex, you sure are soaked."

"Whatever," I said as I pulled at the handcuffs. I was starting to like them.

He flipped my legs in the air and pushed inside of me with no restraint. "Fuck!" I half yelled as he started to rock back and forth.

As soon as he had his little warm up, he fucked me hard and fast. I was pretty sure I had never been fucked that hard.

"Thought you weren't going to cum?" he asked with a smug fucking smile on his face.

"I'm...I'm...not!" I moaned, but I knew that was a lie.

The moment the words left my lips, I felt my walls constrict around his cock, milking it for all it was worth.

"God, you are such a dirty fucking slut!" he groaned out.

"Only yours!" I said as I started to cum for the second time in minutes.

"Fuck yes!" he yelled. "Say it again! Who do you belong to?"

"You! I love you!" I moaned as he started to cum.

"God, your pussy is magical," he said as he kissed me.

Once I was un-cuffed, I threw my arms around him and snuggled into his chest. "Hey," he said as he lifted my chin. "I love you, too."

"I love you, more." I slurred, my eyes already closing on their own accord.

I was crashing from the euphoria of being with Edward, and I was crashing hard. I didn't know how much longer I could stay awake. I heard Edward chuckle as he brought his covers around us, pulling me to his chest.

"Sleep," he said. "We'll discuss our plans in the morning."

I woke up the next morning dazed and slightly confused. I felt two arms snake around my middle, pulling me back into a warm chest. Edward. I sighed in content and snuggled against him once more. Trying to go back to sleep was futile, though. The sun shone so brightly through the room; I was surprised Edward could still sleep. Moving his arms one by one, I managed to maneuver my way out of his bed without waking him up. I knew from experience that he was no morning person, and I sure as hell didn't want to be the first person to piss him off today. I decided to forgo a shower, opting instead to head down to the kitchen to see if Rosalie needed any help with breakfast again.

I crept out of the bedroom, turning around to close the door quietly behind me. When the door clicked in place, I breathed a sigh of relief and turned around to head down the stairs. Instead, I ran straight into the wall and promptly fell down on my ass, letting out a shriek of surprise.

"Is there any particular reason why you're sneaking out of my son's room at this hour?" The wall asked coldly.

I looked up in shock to see a man towering over me. He had blonde hair that was slicked back slightly, wearing cut off shorts and a plain white t-shirt, and his eyes were narrowed in on me. Before I could respond...or even form a coherent sentence, Edward's door swung open, forcing me to fall flat on my back, seeing as how I was resting against the door.

I let out another shriek of surprise. My mind was very much aware that I now had two large men standing over me and I was completely defenseless on my back.

"Why did I get out of bed?" I moaned to myself.

"Very good fucking question," Edward growled. "I see you met my father, Carlisle."

I'm sure my face looked comical as I whipped my head from Edward back to his father. Quickly getting my bearings, I forced myself off the floor as gracefully as I could, and stumbled into Edward's chest. His hands wrapped around my waist like a vice, his eyes trained onto mine.

"Edward," Carlisle said. "Why don't we let...your friend get decent, and you and I go have a talk in my office."

It was painfully obvious that he wasn't asking, but rather demanding, and looking down, I blushed bright red as I realized I was dressed in one of Edward's t-shirts and my panties. Luckily, his shirt was long enough that it came to the middle of my thighs, but it was hardly appropriate to be wearing in front of my boyfriend's parents.

"Yes, Sir," Edward said. "Bella, get dressed and meet me in the kitchen."

I nodded my head, mumbling a quick 'Okay' and hurried back into the safety of his bedroom. I slumped back against the door, groaning in humiliation. I thought his parents were gone for the weekend. What were they doing back so soon? Knowing that I couldn't hide out in Edward's room forever, I put my clothes back on and brushed my teeth, trying to muster up as much dignity as I could before facing the firing squad. I wasn't sure where Carlisle's office was, but I wasn't exactly about to go on the prowl looking for it, either. I just had to hope that I wouldn't run into any more unsuspecting relatives.

Unfortunately, luck didn't seem to be on my side that morning. Upon entering the kitchen, I saw Rosalie and Alice deep in conversation with another woman. She had caramel colored hair down to her shoulders, and her face looked calm, almost like she was deep in thought about something. She was listening intently to whatever Rosalie and Alice were saying to her, but I couldn't tell if she was upset or anything. I stepped further into the kitchen, making my presence known, causing three pairs of eyes to immediately look my way.

"Good morning, Bella," Alice said, skipping to my side. "Come meet our mother, Esme."

* * *

><p>At least this didn't end with a cliffy, right? You know how to reach me! Links are on my profile. There are teasers on my facebook group page every week!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

WARNING STANDS!

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! We love them all! Thanks to toocute24 and teamalltwilight for all the help they give!

We own nothing but the plot proudly!

* * *

><p>I became part of the Cullen family quickly. Esme and Carlisle were probably the coolest parents I had ever met. They were very laid back, and as long as their children stayed out of trouble, they didn't hound them. Carlisle's main concern was that Edward would revert to his old ways, but after a while, when he saw nothing more than a hickey on me, he was okay with our relationship. And Esme...well she just loved that her son was happy.<p>

The end of the school year came and went. Edward and Rose graduated, and Edward was on the hunt for an apartment. We were both looking for apartments together, since Edward said we would be moving in together when I turned eighteen. Who was I to turn that down? Thanks to his large trust-fund that he received when he graduated high school, Edward decided to hold off on college until I graduated as well. That way, we could see where we were at, at the time. I told Charlie about moving in with Edward and he wasn't happy at first, but once he got to know Edward, he became more at ease with the situation. I think he was just happy that I wasn't talking about moving back to Phoenix when I turned of legal age to return to James.

Of course for me, that would never be an option, but Charlie still wasn't one hundred percent sure of my motives, it seemed. James wasn't mentioned very often, but when he was, it was always Jacob that brought him up. He was hardly around, though. From what I had gathered, however, it seemed that James had forgotten about me. At first I was sad, but I knew it was bound to happen.

Edward and I were doing amazing, and that was all that mattered to me. Sometimes, we even had to resort to creating problems just so we could fight. Edward had a nasty temper, but it took a lot to get him to strike out against me physically. When we did fight, he was more likely to choke me or push me around. Since the night he found out that James was coming to Forks, he hadn't hit me, though. That had been our worst fight by far, but I knew once we moved in together, we would end up fighting more. I honestly couldn't wait to see just how bad our fights could be, when there wouldn't be anyone there to hinder us.

In the time after school let out for the summer, Sue and her family moved in with Charlie and I. I felt like a little child when they bought bunk beds for us, but I just smiled and nodded when they asked me if I liked them; there was nothing else I could do. I would only be here for a little while longer, so in the end, it wouldn't really matter what my opinion was.

Luckily, Leah turned out to be a pretty good roommate. She didn't have much to say and she didn't get into my shit. My new brothers, though, I could do without. With them, I felt more like a babysitter than anything. They wrestled all over the house, and I was sure they were going to put a few holes in the walls. I couldn't wait to move out.

As the summer progressed Leah, Rose, Alice, and I became really good friends. They all knew about my fucked up situation with James, and I was surprisingly okay with them knowing. I liked hanging out with them, and I knew that they wouldn't judge me. In fact, one of mine and Edward's fights was because I was hanging out with them too much, but that fight ended before it even really began.

As of late, my mother and I talked on the phone once a week. Well, she talked and I kind of listened. She kept trying to get me to talk about Edward, but she would ask the stupidest questions ever, trying to get me to open up. 'Is he a jock? Is he Indi? Are you using protection?' God, she was a moron! I knew my dad was talking Edward up to her, which was probably why she was going crazy, knowing that she didn't have a way to meet him. She said she was going to come visit for a weekend, but I knew damn well she didn't trust Phil enough to leave him.

A few weeks after Edward's graduation, we found a house for rent. That was probably better than an apartment, for the fact that we would probably fight on a daily basis. And when we fought, we got loud. We didn't need any nosy neighbors sticking their noses where they didn't belong. The house had two huge bedrooms and a very small kitchen, but I didn't care about that. After all, I didn't cook. The living room was a decent size, and there was a small dining room off the tiny kitchen. There were two bathrooms. One was off the master bedroom, and the other was off the dining room. I hated that part the most, but that was really my only complaint. Like Edward said, though, it wasn't like I was ever going to use that bathroom, so I really had no right to bitch about it.

There was even a small laundry room that connected to the kitchen. The house was going to be perfect for us. If we paid the rent for a year, the landlord said he would do a rent-to-own thing for us. Edward was going to offer him the money right out, but we didn't want to do that in case we found something better later on. We had talked briefly about moving out of state, but that was up in the air because we weren't yet sure as to what we wanted to do. We also didn't have to do much in the way of furniture shopping for the house. Esme had wanted new furniture for her own home, so she gave Edward and I the almost new set she had in her living room.

We kept his bed, and all of his bedroom stuff, though. It was much better than my stuff. We also really didn't care about a dining room table, but Esme said we had to have one. I was pretty sure she just loved that Edward was so happy...which made me really happy. It wouldn't have bothered me if Esme and Carlisle didn't like me. It wouldn't have changed anything between Edward and myself, but it was so much more peaceful when the boyfriend's parents liked me. I didn't feel like I had to compete for his time or affection.

With my eighteenth birthday coming up, I knew that I didn't want to live off of Edward, so I went out and found a job. It wasn't easy to get away from Edward for those few hours I was out looking, but somehow I pulled it off, and an hour and a half later, I was employed at the Sporting Goods Store in our town. I didn't realize that Mike's family owned the store though, otherwise I might not have even walked in. As it was, I think it was his crush on me that got me hired right away. Besides, I knew I would like having my own money anyway, so I couldn't really be picky. I didn't tell Edward right away because I knew he would flip his shit, but when I did finally tell him, I was lucky that he was kind of cool about it. I knew he would feel differently once I started working and wouldn't be able to spend all my time with him, but I was just going to have to take it as it came. I was just praying that he wouldn't find out about Mike. I knew that as soon as Mike's name popped up, he would force me to quit, and I just didn't want to do that. The job was easy, and Mike had actually become kind of a cool person to talk to.

I had been working for almost a month before Edward finally flipped his lid. We had a nice arrangement set up, where I would stay the week with my Dad and then spend the weekend with Edward. I worked Saturday mornings, but was usually back to Edward's by one in the afternoon.

On this particular day, Edward had been blowing up my phone while I was at work, knowing that I couldn't answer it. After my shift, I walked outside and was just about to call him back when Leah's name flashed across my screen. Deciding to see what she wanted, I answered as I got into my car and made my way back to Edward's place. As I walked inside the house, I was still on the phone with her. I completely lost track of time and was excited that she wanted Edward and I to go to a bonfire with her. It was something new to do and Lord knows that there was nothing to do in Forks. I noticed Edward was sitting on the couch when I walked in, and he definitely did not look very happy.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed some chips and a soda while Leah told me about this guy Jared, who she liked. I set my snack on the coffee table, blew Edward a kiss and went to the laundry room to change the load over that I had stared before work. When I went back to the living room, I saw Edward's leg shaking. I knew I was pissing him off by continuing to talk to Leah, but she seemed so excited about the night's events, that I didn't have the heart to cut her off. But as Edward finally stood up from the couch, I knew that it was no longer my decision to make.

"Hey, I have to get going, but I'll talk to Edward about tonight," I said as he shook his head no at me.

"Get off the fucking phone. Now!" Edward demanded in a menacing voice.

At the tone of his voice, I quickly hung up with Leah, hoping she didn't hear that. As soon as the call was ended, he snatched the phone out of my hand. I rolled my eyes as he started pressing buttons, looking at the screen studiously. I hadn't talked to James in a while, so I knew he wouldn't find anything. I heard my phone beep, signaling that he had shut it off.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I asked.

I went to yank my phone away, and he moved causing me to fall face first into the floor. I could feel the rug burn on the palm of my hands.

"I called you four times!" he said, pulling my hair so I was facing him. "What was more important than me?" he asked as he yanked on my hair, forcing me to get to my knees before he ripped it clean off my scalp.

"Nothing is more important than you," I groaned out as his fist tightened even more.

"Well, you sure have a way of showing it!" he yelled. "What do you have to ask me?"

"Leah invited us to a bonfire tonight-" I started.

I didn't even manage to finish the sentence before Edward cut me off.

"We aren't going."

"But she wants me to help her. There is this guy..."

"You were talking about other guys with her?" he yelled, pushing me into the coffee table.

"Fuck that hurt!" I yelled as he kicked me in the leg.

"You don't answer my calls, you're talking about boys, I have barely had any time with you in days, and now you want to go hangout with your friends?" he asked as he grabbed a hold of my face tightly. "This getting a job thing was stupid! I miss you and you act like you don't care!"

He went to back hand me and I flinched, jerking my head upward, causing him to hit my neck hard. The smack took the wind out of me.

"I'm sorry," I wheezed.

"You're always sorry," he said as he gave me another kick in the leg and walked away to the bedroom.

I don't know how long I laid there on the floor, but it couldn't have been too long. My neck was on fire and my leg was throbbing where he kicked me, but my mind couldn't think about the physical pain. His words rang through my head as I tried to think of a way to make this right. He was right, I hadn't been acting like I cared lately. If I had been, I wouldn't have answered Leah's call, and called Edward right back instead. He never called me when he knew I was at work, so for him to have not only called me, but to have called repeatedly, showed that there was something wrong, or something of vital importance that he needed to talk to me about.

On top of that, lately we hadn't had much time together. Between spending time with my new step-family and Edward's sisters, I really hadn't been making that much time for Edward. I had done exactly what I swore I wouldn't, and Edward had been beyond patient with me. But now, his patience had finally run its course. I dried my tears as much as I could, and got to my feet slowly. It felt like my calf had a charlie horse in it, but I ignored it as I made my way to the bedroom, limping slightly.

When I got to the door, though, I was at a loss on what to do. I didn't hear any movement from inside, so my guess was that he was on the bed. I tapped my knuckles against the wood, hoping that I was going about this the right way. After a couple of seconds there was no response, so I tried the door knob, seeing that it wasn't locked.

I gulped nervously and tried to make my voice strong. "Edward? I'm coming in."

Still no answer. I pushed the door open and saw that Edward was just where I pictured him. On the bed, laying down, the television on in the corner, volume low. He didn't even spare me a glance as I walked into the room, shutting the door quietly behind me. Knowing that I wasn't going to get any attention from him unless I was directly in front of him, I moved toward the bed. Edward was propped up against the headboard with his legs spread, so I moved easily in between them, staying on my knees so that we were at eye level.

I played with my fingers in my lap, keeping my eyes on my nails. I wasn't sure where to start, and it didn't look like I was going to get any help from him, either.

"You're right," I finally said, after a few moments of silence. "I haven't been putting us first, and I can't believe I've been acting so selfishly."

I looked up to see that Edward was now at least looking at me, but he didn't make any move to touch me. The only contact we had was where my knees were touching his thighs.

"This is new to me...having girlfriends, and I like it," I admitted, knowing that he could use this information against me at any time, or demand me to never see them again. "But it's no excuse to treat you the way I've been treating you lately."

Not able to take the distance between us any longer, I reached out and placed my hands on his. I breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't move his hands away. Instead, he intertwined our fingers and pulled gently on my hand, gesturing to me in his way to come forward. Sobbing in relief that he wanted me closer to him, I scrambled quickly onto his lap, throwing my arms around his neck and burying my face in between his neck and shoulder. I felt his arms wrap around me, pulling me closer into his chest.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, over and over.

Edward didn't say anything. Instead he just continued rubbing my back in a soothing motion, letting me cry out my guilt and frustrations. Once I had calmed down, though, and my sobs had quieted, he moved us so that we were both standing up. His hands trailed over my swollen cheek, and down my sides lovingly, where they reached the bottom of my shirt. He began to lift my shirt slightly, motioning for me to lift my arms.

Not needing to be told twice, I raised my arms for him to slip the shirt over my head. Our eyes stayed locked on one another as he threw the shirt somewhere behind him. I moved back slightly as his fingers went to work on my pants, holding onto his forearms as I stepped out from them. No words were spoken, but really, they weren't needed. I wasn't sure what Edward's plan was, but if it required losing clothes...well, I would be a fool to question that.

"Put your hands behind your back," he said lowly, licking his lips.

I folded my hands and clasped them behind me, waiting on further instruction. Before I could even blink, though, I was forced to my knees by Edward's grip on my shoulders. Somehow my hands managed to stay gripped firmly behind me, forcing me to land on my knees roughly.

"What's goi-"

"Shut up, Bella," Edward hissed. "Be a good girl, and suck me."

With that, he freed his cock from his pants, showing me just what me being on my knees before him did to him. I opened my mouth and leaned forward, only to choke immediately as Edward thrust into me without abandon. I went to move my hands to steady myself and keep me from choking again, but Edward had different plans.

"Move those hands," he hissed through his teeth, "and you'll be in the worst pain imaginable."

Tears of relief made tracks down my cheeks, though I wasn't sure why, as he continued his assault on my throat. He continued to thrust as far as he could, causing me to gag every single time. He was too large, and I wasn't prepared enough to relax my throat to take him in deeper. His fingers gripped my hair painfully, and with every scrape of his nails on my scalp, my panties became more and more soaked. His grunts became more pronounced, and I knew that he was going to finish in my mouth at any moment.

Suddenly he was gone from my throat, lifting me up by my arms and tossing me face-first onto the bed.

"My control is completely gone," he warned me, ripping my panties down my thighs. "Have you ever done anal before?"

I shook my head no, now a little frightened. James had respected my wishes of not doing anal before. Plus, it was never something that he was interested in. He always told me it was an exit hole only, and I agreed. But suddenly, I wanted Edward to take me there. I wanted him to be the only one who I would share that with. I wanted only his claim on me in that way.

"Well then, this is going to hurt more than it needs to then," he said as he pressed his wet cock against my puckering hole.

I tried to relax as I felt him push past my opening little by little, but the burning sensation was too much.

"It fucking hurts!" I cried.

I couldn't tell how much of him was inside me, but it felt like there was no more room for him to fit. I gripped the sheets in my fingers, whimpering over and over. Suddenly, there was a rush of pain that made me scream louder than I ever have before, as Edward forced himself the rest of the way inside me to the hilt.

"No!" I groaned. "No more, please! It burns."

"Touch yourself," Edward demanded, picking up his pace.

I could feel his cock stretching out my once-virgin hole, the burning sensation becoming worse. Moving my arm underneath me, I quickly found my clit and began rubbing furiously, desperately seeking some kind of pleasure out of this mountain of pain. The faster I rubbed, the faster Edward sped up, cursing as he went.

"So. Fucking. Tight." he grit out. "You better cum, Bella. If you don't cum before me, you won't cum tonight."

I cried in anguish as I tried to force myself to get off from this invasion. The pain was immense, but the pleasure that I was creating with my fingers confused my body. My ass seemed to relax, and the stretching finally became more bearable. Suddenly, I was thrown from the cliff as stars exploded from behind my eyes, my ass gripping Edward's cock harder than I would've ever thought possible.

"Fucking shit!" Edward groaned loudly, as his cock pulsed inside me.

I could feel his cock twitching, the heat of his sperm inside me and leaking out from the sides. Emotionally spent, I lay there and cried as Edward pulled out, squeezing my ass hard.

"You belong to me like you have _never_ belonged to anyone else," he said. "I hope you know that I will never let you go, and I hope you learned your lesson from today."

I nodded as more tears fell in shame as he cleaned me up with his shirt. I learned my lesson alright. I have never felt so loved or taken care of in my life.

~Twisted~

"That's what you're planning on wearing tonight?" Edward asked, zipping up his pants.

I nodded dumbly at him, not able to force my eyes away from the sight in front of me. Edward naked was one thing, but when he was dressed as he is, he's beyond words. He had on a black button down shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a pair of gray pants. The black just made his green eyes stand out more than usual. He was beautiful, and for just a brief moment, I felt a pang of wistfulness. What was this God-like man doing with someone like me?

"It's amazing how I can read you better than anyone I know," Edward said, brushing his fingers across my cheek. "And you need to stop that train of thought. You're beautiful. Even more so when you wear my marks."

I blushed under his scrutiny as his eyes roamed over my covered body.

"Which brings me back to my earlier question. You're not wearing that tonight," he said.

I looked down, wondering what he saw wrong with my choice of outfit. I had a purple turtle neck on with my regular skin tight jeans. I thought I looked nice, so what was the problem? I looked back up to Edward to see a slight smile playing on his lips. He was amused.

"You always said you were never ashamed of your marks," he reminded me. "So...wear yours proudly tonight."

I narrowed my eyes in confusion. This wasn't my normal Edward.

"But you've always said that you didn't want your marks shown...I'm surprised that you even left them where people could see them," I admitted.

Edward dropped his hand from the fabric that covered my neck and sighed. "I didn't mean to," he admitted, "but I lost control. And, tonight I've changed my mind. I want people to see what's mine. And there's no better way to show other _boys_ that you are indeed _mine_."

I couldn't say anything since my tongue seemed to be glued to the roof of my mouth. Lost control was an understatement, but I wasn't complaining. He knew that I would wear his marks proudly if he would only let me. The fact that I finally made him lose control only served to boost my ego.

"You have two seconds to change or we're not going tonight," Edward threatened, seeing the dumb smile that I was sure was plastered to my face. "And lose the grin!" he called after me as I fumbled my way to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, we were in his car heading for the La Push Reservation. I ended up changing into a low cut tank top that showed off the bruises on my arms, collarbone, neck and cheek. If I bruised easier than I normally do, then the bruises I had would be about fifty times worse. But as it was, they were not as prominent as I would have liked. They were there though, so that's what mattered. And both Edward and I knew they were there.

I couldn't pinpoint it exactly, but it felt like there was a shift in our relationship after this last blow-out. With every fight, it's like something inside me changes or adapts to Edward, but for some reason, tonight's fight and make-up sex seemed different somehow. More. I liked it, I just wasn't sure of what to make of it yet.

We pulled up to the beach just as the sun was setting beyond the horizon. I stopped short and watched the sun sink lower and lower, in awe at the sight before me. I grasped Edward's hand in my own as he came to stand beside me, both of us silent as the sun set before us. Words didn't need to be spoken for both of us to feel the shift between us. The sun was setting now, but it would rise in the morning, bringing with it a new day, and a clean slate.

"I love you," he whispered, giving my hand a squeeze.

"And I love you," I replied, smiling back at him as the last of the sun's rays passed over us, leaving us to face the night together.

* * *

><p>~teaser for chapter 9~<p>

"Why are you here?" Edward barked out at Mike rudely, making the poor boy jump in surprise . . . or fear.

"I-I work here," Mike stammered. "My parents own this store."

I palmed my forehead, knowing that the worst was yet to come. I had to do something and fast.

"In fact," Mike's voice hardened. He had obviously just grown a pair of balls in these last few seconds. Either that, or he had a death wish. "I got Bella this job."

~a/n~

So things are heating up for Bella and Edward. Let us know what you think. Another teasers will be on my facebook group later on in the week and the link is on my profile!


	9. Chapter 9

~WARNING~ if you don't know why by now then...well I have nothing nice to say lol. Thanks to everyone for the awesome reviews! Keep them coming! Thanks to Kasi and Sally for all of their hard work that they give us!

We own nothing but these two crazy kids!

* * *

><p>The bonfire was in rare form from what I'd been told. I had never been to one, so I didn't know what to expect. Edward quickly found a keg and told me that I was not to drink because I would be driving him home after his stressful day. It didn't bother me either way since I wasn't a huge drinker, so I just nodded and gave him a quick kiss, showing him that I understood.<p>

I looked around for Leah, but didn't see her anywhere, and had no way to get a hold of her because Edward still had my phone. I knew if Leah needed me badly enough, she would have called Edward's phone, but I still wanted to text her to see if she was already here. Fortunately, Edward seemed to be in a good mood, but I didn't want to ruin that by asking him if I could have my phone back. Since we had arrived at the party, he had kept his hand or hands on me in some way, and his lips touching any part of my skin he could reach. He had his hand wrapped around my waist, and I was chest-to-chest with him as he filled a cup full of beer.

Deciding that there was no time like the present, I decided to ask him before I could lose my nerve. "Babe, may I have my phone so I can text Leah? I'll give it right back to you if you don't want me to have it for the night," I said, sounding sweet as pie.

He stared down at me for a minute before he pulled my cell out of his pocket. As my phone was powering up, Edward slid his hand under my shirt and began rubbing small circles on my stomach.

"I love you, baby. Thanks for this afternoon," he said, rocking his hips to the music that was playing loudly. "Are feeling okay?"

"I feel great!" I said with a smile as he kissed me.

"I can't wait to have you in my bed every night," he said, kissing my ear.

I loved this side of Edward, but just as I was about to respond, my phone beeped, signaling that I had eleven missed calls and fifteen texts.

"See? You are always on your phone," he complained, nuzzling his face into my neck. He was trying to divert my attention to him before it could go to the phone.

I felt so bad for neglecting him lately. It had obviously caused issues with him.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I will try not to let it happen anymore."

His grip tightened around my waist and he moaned in contentment. "I'm not letting go of you at all tonight, so don't ask me to."

"Never," I said as I rubbed his bare arm. "Alice and Rose are going to be here," I said showing him the texts I had received.

"You're still not going off with them," he said in a tone that I had come to deem his 'final' tone.

"Didn't plan on it," I said as he kissed the back of my head.

After sending a quick text to Leah and letting her know where I was, I gave Edward back the phone. He smiled at me as he put it back in his pocket. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his waist. His free hand was half on my ass and half on my lower back. I smiled into his shirt while he continued to rock us back and forth to the music.

"Here comes everyone," Edward said as I looked up to him.

"I brought my sweatshirt, but forgot it in the car. Can we go get it?" I asked as goosebumps broke out along my skin.

"Why?"

"I'm kind of cold," I said as he rolled his eyes at me and held me impossibly closer.

"I need to know what Leah will do and say," he whispered. As the girls walked up to us, I heard them laughing.

"Hey, man. Tyler is already puking!" Emmett said with a loud laugh.

I turned around to face the crowd and I immediately saw Rose scowl at Edward.

"Bella, this is my friend, Jared. Jared, this is my sister, Bella," Leah said, pulling my attention away from Rose for the time being.

I looked to Leah to see that she was completely enraptured with this Jared, and wasn't paying me or my marks the slightest bit of attention. I doubted she would even notice.

"Hi, nice to put a name with a face," I said as Leah playfully punched me in the arm.

"I have to pee," Alice announced as she looked right at me.

When I didn't make it a point to move, she grabbed onto my arm and pulled me away from her brother. She didn't even give me a chance to say no. When I looked back at Edward, he was laughing with the other boys and I knew that I wanted to get back to him right away. He was in such a good mood that I found it impossible to not let it put me in my own good mood. When he was happy, I was happy.

I tore my eyes from Edward as we entered the bathroom. Rosalie made it a point to look around first, making sure that it was completely empty before she turned on me.

"What the fuck happened?" she asked once she saw the bathroom was indeed empty. "You didn't have any bruises on you yesterday."

"We got into a fight and then had the most amazing sex ever!" I said nonchalantly.

I knew if I brought up the sex with their brother, they wouldn't want to hear any more.

"The bruise on your neck looks pretty bad, and if Charlie sees it he is going to flip," Leah said, looking at me through the mirror as she checked out her face.

She tried to hide her worry, but I could see it in her eyes plain as day.

"My dad won't see anything," I said, giving her a pointed look that I hoped she understood.

"Did you at least nut punch him?" Alice asked.

"No, but I did suck his dick!" I replied, wiggling my eyebrows at her.

"So fucking gross! I think we are done here," Rose said quickly, making Leah and me both laugh.

She knew how I liked to gross them out by talking about sex with their brother.

"Wait! I really have to pee," Alice said as we laughed again.

After we rejoined the boys, I saw Emmett and Edward gulping down a row of five shots while Jasper timed them. All I could do was stare.

"Crazy times," Rose said with an eye roll. "I'm just glad I don't have to take care of Edward."

"Is he mean?" I asked as Alice laughed.

"No! He is probably the most fun drunk ever!" Alice exclaimed.

"You only say that because he's never tried to grab your boobs!" Rose said, folding her arms to cover her tits up.

"Edward wins!" Jasper suddenly yelled.

"Emmett, you know never to go up against me, and Rose is lying," Edward said as he pulled me to his side.

"Dude, you said I had a nice rack and asked if you could feel them!" Rose said, making us all laugh at her theatrics.

"Well, you do have a nice rack," Emmett said as he quickly grabbed her chest.

After the guys were done having their drinking contest, we went and found a seat around the fire. I was blown away by the amount of beer Edward was drinking; I thought for sure he was going to be sick. He was so lovey-dovey and caring, that I couldn't bring myself to care that he might possibly be drinking himself into a stupor. He would just start kissing me, or rubbing on me for no reason, and if there was a good song on, he would stand us up so we could dance.

Surprisingly, he was an amazing dancer and I didn't think he would have been. He would swivel his hips and grind his cock into either my backside or my front, depending on how we were standing. Then, he would run his hands up my thighs or my arms and I was beyond ready to go home and fuck him. The whole time though, he was making me laugh so hard. He would start saying something, and then make a throaty noise and tell me to forget about it. If Edward ever became an alcoholic, I was pretty sure I could deal with it.

I watched Leah throughout the night, and decided she just needed the girls around to boost her confidence. By the end of the night, she was making out with Jared. They were so cute together and I was happy to see her so happy. The bonfire was so much fun and I knew I wanted to do it again soon. There was really no drama surrounding us, although there were two girls fighting over some guy. At least we had some entertainment, right?

By early morning, though, I had to bribe Edward with head so we could leave. I was lucky to even get us home in one piece; his hands and lips were all over me the entire drive. He would kiss my neck but his head kept getting in my way, making it hard for me to see. Before we arrived home, he slid his hand up my shorts and started fingering me. My foot kept slipping from the gas pedal, and I had to force me eyes to stay open. Plus, my fingers ached from holding onto the steering wheel so tightly. I was somehow able to hold off my orgasm until we were parked in the driveway. As soon as I came down from my high, I attacked Edward's mouth. I could taste the beer on his lips as he slobbered on my face, but he was so drunk that I was pretty sure he didn't know what he was doing. I ended up sucking his cock in the car and he didn't last long. That didn't surprise me for the fact that he was worked up all night and drunk as hell.

He staggered into the house, holding up his pants at the waist, causing me to laugh the whole way. As soon as he was in the house, he tripped out of his pants, and ran into every wall. As I helped him into bed, he kept saying how much he loved me and my tight pussy. He was too funny. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light. I got myself ready for bed, and as soon as I was all tucked in, Edward grabbed me and pulled me to him, holding me tightly all night long.

My days kind of blurred together as summer drew to a close. Edward and I were still on a nice routine and spent as much time as we could together, but I knew that was going to end soon. I was really becoming spoiled with the unlimited amount of time I had with him this summer, and I had no idea how me being in school was going to affect either of us.

I did plan on speaking with my boss, Mike's mom, about new hours for the school year, though. I was already going to have to cut back thanks to the school hours. On top of still needing quality time with Edward . . . well, I thought it would probably be best to only work a couple days a week and only for a few hours at a time. My paycheck would practically disintegrate, but I learned recently that I wasn't working to bring in an income. Edward never allowed me to pay for anything, not even my own clothes. He would somehow swap out my debit card for his credit card every time.

In the end, I knew that arguing was pointless. So now, every paycheck I got was put in the bank, where it just sat . . . accumulating interest. When holidays or special occasions came around, I would then use the funds to buy things for Edward. I would just have to do it before he could guess what I was up to.

Deciding that today would be as good day as any to talk to Mike's mom, I woke up with a feeling of anticipation of what was to come. I felt antsy. . . nervous almost, like something was going to happen. The only problem was that I couldn't figure out what. Whatever "it" was, though, I knew it was going to be big. I hardly ever got this feeling, but when I did, I was usually spot on with my predictions.

"What are you doing?" Edward mumbled from beside me as I sat up and stretched.

It was a Sunday, and we usually spent the day in bed together. This particular Sunday, however, I was not only working my regular four hour shift, but I was also covering another employee's four hour shift. I completely forgot to tell Edward.

"I have to go to work," I whispered, giving him a quick kiss on his forehead.

He didn't reply and his breathing was even again, so I got up as silently as I could to get ready. After a quick shower and a bite of toast, Edward still hadn't moved. I knew that he needed his sleep, but I also knew that he had probably already forgotten where I was going; he tended to do that. I wrote out a quick note explaining that I had an eight hour shift today and wouldn't be back until dinner time. I hoped it was acceptable for him. If it wasn't, then I prayed that he could keep his temper in check until I was home and we could fight there rather than out in public somewhere.

The feeling of dread that settled over me before I left the house only intensified as my day continued. I could hardly concentrate on my work and Mike teased me relentlessly about being more clumsy than usual. Nervously, I checked my phone for any text messages from Edward throughout the day, but received nothing. It wasn't until I was about to go on my thirty minute lunch break, that I finally managed to release the tension in my neck and shoulders as I saw Edward come through the front door of the store with a big smile on his face at seeing me. I grinned back widely and ran to him, throwing my arms around his neck.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised but ridiculously happy.

"I came to eat lunch with you," he chuckled. "What time can you leave?"

"I was just getting ready to go," I explained, grabbing his hand and leading him to the exit.

I only had thirty minutes with him, and I wanted to make the best of it.

"Bella!" I heard someone call from behind me.

I froze dead in my tracks as Mike's voice resonated through the now too still air. Fuck! I completely forgot about Mike. Pain ripped through my hand and I realized Edward was squeezing the hell out of it in anger. That same feeling of dread that followed me around all day today, came back in full force.

I turned around slowly to face Mike, surprised that Edward even allowed that.

"Yes?" I asked him, none too kindly.

"Umm, where are you going?" he asked, looking down at the floor, his ears slightly red.

"I'm taking my lunch," I replied confused.

"Oh . . . okay then," he mumbled. "Umm, have a nice time, then."

I muttered a quick thanks and tried to pull Edward from the awkwardness, but it was like tugging on a boulder. He was immovable.

"Why are you here?" Edward barked out at Mike rudely, making the poor boy jump in surprise . . . or fear.

"I-I work here," Mike stammered. "My parents own this store."

I palmed my forehead, knowing that the worst was yet to come. I had to do something and fast.

"In fact," Mike's voice hardened. He had obviously just grown a pair of balls in these last few seconds. Either that, or he had a death wish. "I got Bella this job."

"What are you trying to insinuate, Mike?" I asked scathingly, no longer even trying to move Edward.

Mike looked taken aback by my hostile stare and quickly tried to retreat.

"Nothing! I swear. I was just explaining to your . . . friend, that I helped you get this job in the first place," he said quickly.

I was hoping that Edward didn't notice the way Mike sneered the word 'friend', but as he took a step to get closer, I realized he had; nothing gets by Edward, after all. With every step that Edward took, advancing towards Mike, Mike faced it with his own step backwards; his blue eyes wide in fear.

"Let's get one thing straight here, Mike," Edward said, his voice unreasonably calm and controlled. "Bella doesn't need this job, and to be frankly honest, I wouldn't have allowed her to even take this job if I knew that you were here. You see, I don't like you, Mike. I don't like the way you look at my fiance, and I certainly don't like that you implied that my girl was incapable of getting this job without your help."

I gasped in shock as Edward suddenly shoved Mike, causing him to fly back into the stone wall behind him, his head bouncing off of it without a sound. Before Mike could even utter an expletive, Edward was there, not even an inch from him, towering over the defenseless prick.

"In fact, consider yourself down by one employee. Bella is no longer working here."

I had to move to the side to see Edward's facial expression, but his face was a calm, cool mask. Something that I don't think I've ever seen on him before.

"Are we clear?" Edward asked.

"Y-Yes," Mike stuttered.

Edward just chuckled darkly and brought his hand up to Mike's face. Mike flinched back violently, causing Edward to laugh hard as he patted Mike's cheek in what could only be deemed as a warning.

I was still standing there, shocked that this whole thing didn't come to blows, when Edward pulled me into his side and pressed his lips to my hair as he led the way out of the store. As we walked by the checkout line, Edward ripped off my employee badge and the ugly orange vest, and thew it on the counter.

"We'll talk at home," he promised, pinching my side.

* * *

><p>We are really being mean with these cliffhangers! Hoping to update next week. We should be able to, but shit happens. Anyway, leave a review. Links of how to reach me are on my profile!<p>

~Chapter 10 teaser~

"Is that your problem? Do I not have your marks on me? Do I need to tattoo your name across my chest to prove who you belong to!" he screamed as he ripped my pants and panties down my legs.

"If I'm such a cunt, then why would you want to have sex with me?" I asked when he stood to take his clothes off.

"If you don't want me, then why are you soaked?" he countered, slapping my pussy.

I was so wet that the slap stung my bare skin. I knew there was nothing I could say to deny it; I was turned on.

"I'm fucking you because that is the only time you seem to understand that you belong to only me!" he yelled as he gripped my ankles.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, it's Siobhan2006 (co-author of this fantastic story!), I just wanted to thank each one of you personally for reading and reviewing. We read each and every one and love to hear from you guys! We're excited with this story and hope that you'll stick with us through the long haul!

This chapter is going to hold up to all the WARNINGS! This chapter could easily offend some.

* * *

><p>He was pacing. I knew that when he paced, he was overly pissed. That was when he was thinking about what he wanted to say. That, or he was so mad he had no idea <em>what<em> to say. I really didn't know which was making him pace, but either way, I was definitely going to get it. He would start to talk but then stop and clench his fists. I knew trying to talk could backfire, and he would get even more mad, but either way, he would start talking.

"Let me explain," I started to say.

He started laughing which only confused me.

"There is nothing to explain. You're a fucking slut and one guy isn't enough for you. I get it," he said, shaking his head at me.

"I am not fucking Mike!" I said, raising my voice.

"Then why lie? Huh, Bella? Why lie about working with him?" he asked as I glared at him.

"I knew if I told you, you wouldn't have let me work, and I really wanted a job," I said. For some reason, my explanation made him bust up laughing.

"Fucking right! I didn't want you working in the first place. I have enough money to take care of the both of us, Bella. It's insulting to me that you would even work," he said, throwing a magazine at me.

"Well, what the fuck am I supposed to do when I need money? Ask you every single time?" I asked.

"You are so fucking stupid! We are going to be married in a few weeks, and my money will become _our_ money! You have access to it," he said condescendingly.

I rolled my eyes just because there really wasn't anything I could say.

"Well, I guess this fight is over. You get your way . . . I won't go back to work. You're a dick. Fuck you," I said as I headed to the bedroom.

"I'm a dick?" he yelled as he grabbed me and threw me against the wall. "You are such a fucking cunt! You're the one with all the fucking secrets, and yet I'm a dick!" he asked as he popped the buttons off my favorite shirt.

"FUCK! Why the hell would you do that? You know this is my favorite shirt!" I said, shoving him in the chest.

"What's going to happen when school starts up? Are you going to become a fucking liar? If you want someone else, than go fucking get it. I'm not a liar, and I expect the same respect from you!" he half yelled in my face as he undid the front snap of my bra.

"Fuck you if you think you are touching me!" I said, shoving him again.

He threw his body into mine, pinning me against the wall.

"Shove me again. I fucking dare you," he said as his hand unbuttoned my jeans. I was completely pissed off, so I shoved him again. "That's it!"

He spun me around, pinned my arms to my chest, and then lifted me off the ground. I screamed as he carried me to the bedroom, demanding to know what he was doing. All he did was laugh and say, 'so stupid'. I fought him every step of the way, kicking him in the legs as he carried me. When he threw me down on the bed, I kicked at him again. I knew I made contact with some part of his leg, but it didn't stop him. He straddled my legs and grabbed a hold of my arms.

"What are you going to do now?" he asked as I struggled to move.

There was no sense in trying, he had me pinned good.

"I'm not having sex with you. Let go of me, NOW!" I yelled as he kissed me.

I bit his bottom lip as hard as I could, and he pulled back.

"Fucking CUNT!" he yelled, shoving my arms up above my head.

"You are such an asshole!" I screamed as he handcuffed me to our bed.

Where in the hell did the handcuffs come from? Does he keep them in his pocket for safe-keeping?

"I'm going to have a fat lip because of you!"

"And I have marks all over me because of you!" I yelled back as he wrapped his hand around my neck.

"Is that your problem? Do I not have your marks on me? Do I need to tattoo your name across my chest to prove who you belong to!" he screamed as he ripped my pants and panties down my legs.

"If I'm such a cunt, then why would you want to have sex with me?" I asked when he stood to take his clothes off.

"If you don't want me, then why are you soaked?" he countered, slapping my pussy.

I was so wet that the slap stung my bare skin. I knew there was nothing I could say to deny it; I was turned on.

"I'm fucking you because that is the only time you seem to understand that you belong to only me!" he yelled as he gripped my ankles.

He slammed so violently into me that I heard our pelvises hit. The more I fought against him, though, the more I felt my orgasm approach. He would grip my ankles tighter and get me right where he wanted me. What pissed me off, was that the fucker was fucking with me! Every time I was on the brink of cumming, he would stop or go way too slow for me. He would stare at me with a smug smile as I struggled to cum. He knew my body too well, and I wanted to cry because of how badly I needed the release. I knew he wanted me to say I was sorry, but I really didn't want to. I would just have to take care of myself while I showered before bed. He started pounding into me again and once I was right there, he slowed once more.

"This game is fucking stupid! Get the fuck off of me," I spat as I struggled against him.

"I love this game. I need to cum so badly and you are so tight!" he said, moaning as he slid his cock in and out of me. Fuck. "Who do you belong to?"

"You! Now let me cum!" I said in a half-cry.

"Who are you marrying?"

"Fucking you! You, you, you! I need to cum, dammit!" I screamed as he smiled.

"That's right, Isabella! ME!" he yelled as he slapped me across the face.

As soon as his palm made contact with my cheek, my body took control and my pussy gripped him like a vice, like he was my lifeline. Stars exploded from behind my eyes as wave after wave of pleasure made my whole body shake.

"Fuck!" he moaned as he pulled out and came all over my pussy, marking me as his.

He laid down next to me and tried to catch his breath.

"Can you un-cuff me, please?"

"No, not yet," he said breathlessly. "I think that was the hottest thing ever!"

I couldn't help but smile. I loved pleasing him, and I knew he liked it when I fought back.

"I'm getting cold and I'm really sticky," I said after a while.

"And late," he said as he looked up at the clock.

I was always home by seven on Sundays unless I had to be home earlier for family time.

"Don't think you're doing anything, anytime soon," he warned me before kissing me as he un-cuffed me.

"Like I'm grounded?"

"Yeah, I guess," he shrugged. "Call it what you want, but you are not doing anything! If you aren't here, you will be at your dad's. The only time you are to be at my parents' is if I am with you. There will be no hanging out with Alice, either," he said as I rolled my eyes.

"Don't give me an attitude right now."

"Fine," I said giving up. "You owe me a shirt, too."

"Yes, baby," he said as he kissed my forehead.

After a quick shower to wash off the sweat and bodily fluids, we stopped by Taco Bell and grabbed a quick dinner. When we arrived at my house, I kissed Edward and smiled in satisfaction at his swollen lip. I bit him pretty good.

School was going to be starting up in a few days, so I knew I needed to be good. I didn't want Edward to flip out about me attending school and demand I be home-schooled or something crazy like that. Alice called and asked if I wanted go shopping, but when I asked Edward, all he did was laugh at me; needless to say, I didn't go.

The day before school started, Edward placed an engagement ring on my finger. He said if he ever saw me without it, he would break my finger off. The ring was beautiful despite his threat. It had a spiral look to it, and instead of one big diamond in the center, there were little diamonds all over. I loved it! Charlie asked about the ring and I told him I was getting married. All he did was laugh, so I took that to mean that he didn't care what I did.

* * *

><p>"Grounded?" Alice exclaimed, making me cringe.<p>

I hushed her before looking around us quickly to see if anyone had heard. It was the first day of school, and she thought I had been avoiding her for the last few days, so I told her what had happened.

"Fucking hell, Alice," I grumbled. "Tell the whole world, why don't ya?"

"Well geez, Bella," Alice sneered. "I didn't take you for someone who actually listened to their 'daddy'."

"Cut the shit," I growled. "He's not my Father, he's just one very pissed off boyfriend, and I thought it would be easier to go along with his absurd rule instead of arguing right now. Trust me. I won't be holed up for long."

"Well, I certainly fucking hope not," Alice whispered harshly. "We still have a lot of shopping to do before you run off to Vegas."

"Ugh, don't remind me," I groaned.

Luckily, the lunch bell rang just then, signaling the end of lunch, so Alice didn't get a chance to respond. If her glare wasn't enough, her hand gesture let me know exactly how she felt. I was surprised at how fast the first-day jitters had worn off and boredom set in. It just wasn't as fun without Edward here anymore. He still kept me plenty occupied, though, with his text messages throughout the day.

I waved goodbye to Alice and quickly made my way to the car to go home. I dialed Edward on the way, only for my call to go straight to his voicemail.

"That's strange," I muttered to myself, hitting redial.

I called four more times, and each call went to his voicemail. I was getting pissed. Giving up, I snapped my phone shut and stomped my way into the house where Charlie was already camped out in front of the television.

"Hey, Bells," he greeted. "Sue is working late tonight, so we're on our own for dinner. Would you like me to order a pizza?"

"No," I grumbled. "I'll cook."

It would at least give me something to do to occupy my mind.

"Rough day?" Charlie called from behind me.

"You could say that," I growled, making my way to the kitchen to defrost some chicken for our dinner.

"Sounds like boy troubles," Charlie sang underneath his breath.

I fumed silently, slamming some frozen chicken into the microwave. It was no secret that Charlie would be only too happy if Edward and I broke up. It wasn't that my Dad didn't like Edward . . . it was that my Dad didn't like any boy. Especially a boy that was sleeping with his daughter. Although, I don't know if he knew that or not, but Charlie wasn't an idiot either.

"Stupid, sexy, over-bearing greek god," I fumed.

Between cooking dinner and blowing up Edward's phone, I was beginning to move on auto-pilot as we sat down to eat. Why was Edward not answering his phone? He knew how much I despised that. Charlie, sensing my bad mood, smartly steered clear of me and I quickly made my way to my bedroom after dinner. I didn't know where my step-siblings were, but right now, I was thankful for their absence. I thought working on some homework might help me forget the douche bag that wasn't answering my phone calls, but it didn't. I needed to know what he was doing. My mind was wandering, imagining some not so positive thoughts. I hated him for not answering my calls.

_Where the hell are you? _That was one of the many texts I sent that went unanswered.

My anger was still hot and I couldn't stand not knowing. My calls weren't getting through to him, so I doubted my texts would either, but for some odd reason, it made me feel a little better. I knew that blowing up at Edward was not going to resolve anything, but I couldn't understand what was happening. Edward was adamant that he talked to me practically every hour on the hour. So why was he not answering his phone? He was usually the one to call or message me, and now I'd gone almost four hours without hearing from him at all! It was disturbing and only fueled my fury.

_What's her fucking name?_

_I hope she's worth it, you bastard. We're fucking over._

"Argh!" I screamed into my pillow and tossed my phone onto my beside table.

This was the worst day ever.

* * *

><p>Okay this is the last chapter for the year. The next post will be on January 6th. Leave a review and let us know your thoughts. We love hearing from you! Huge thanks to toocute24 and teamalltwilght! You know how to reach me and there are teasers posted on facebook! There are links on my profile.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

WARNING! Just in case you forgot enjoy!

Siobhan and I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

><p>I woke up in the morning with my eyes crusted shut. I had cried so much, that they were puffy. Leah was in the shower by the time I started moving, so I asked if I could use the bathroom. She didn't care and we were 'sisters', so it didn't really matter anyway. After a minute, she told me she was done with the shower if I wanted to jump in. It was weird sharing a bathroom with her, but it really was a time saver. I didn't bring in any clean clothes with me, so I made Leah check the hallway to make sure the boys were in their room so I could run to the room she and I shared.<p>

"Edward and I broke up last night," I told her as she laughed.

"Are you for real?" she asked as if I was joking around.

"Yeah, I even took my ring off," I said, holding up my left hand.

"Shit, what happened?"

"He wouldn't answer any of my calls or texts," I said as she stared at me.

"That's fucking stupid!" she said with an eye roll. "You broke up with him because he didn't answer his phone?"

"Yeah…you don't get it. We talk or text almost every hour, and I tried to call him for four hours without hearing from him at all," I said as she made an ugly face.

"Every hour?" she asked as I nodded. "He's a little clingy."

"I'm clingy too, but that's not the point. If he comes to the house, you have to tell him I'm sleeping or something," I begged as she nodded her head.

"Have you seen your phone?" she asked, picking it up off the floor. "It says your mailbox is full." I took my phone from her and hit delete without listening to any of the messages. "You're really mad, aren't you?"

"You have no idea! If the shoe was on the other foot, Edward would have hunted me down!" I said, getting mad.

"Why didn't you go looking for him?"

"Because I only know how to get to his house," I said as she giggled. "I'm glad you find this funny."

"I'm sorry, but I just don't understand," she said before we finally dropped the subject.

I knew she didn't understand, and I didn't know how to explain it properly. We got ready for school and headed downstairs to eat a quick breakfast. Just as we were getting ready to leave, I heard Edward pull up to my house. I didn't want to talk to him, but I knew that walking by without saying a word wasn't an option either.

"Let's talk without an audience," I said quietly to him as we walked by.

He nodded once, his green eyes dark and hard in anger. "You will talk to me."

"I will," I agreed before walking to my side of the car.

Leah and Seth climbed in and we headed to school. Edward rode my ass the entire way there. When I looked in the review mirror, I could just make out the scowl on his face. The moment I pulled into the school and parked, Edward was at my car door, waiting for me to get out. I didn't want to talk to him yet, so I just sat in the driver's seat and finished my cigarette.

"I'm going to go in," Leah said. "Do you want me to tell him to leave?"

"I'm okay. He won't go away, anyway."

"I would say that I would kick his ass for you, but he looks crazy right now," Seth said as I laughed. When they all climbed out of the car, Edward jumped into the passenger seat.

"Baby, I am so sorry," he said as I reached for the ring in my pocket.

I twirled the ring on my fingertips, not looking at Edward's expression.

"Where were you?" I asked softly.

"With Emmett. We were playing video games. I didn't realize that I had left my phone in the car until I got home," he said.

"So you didn't even think of me for four hours?" I sighed.

"Of course I fucking thought of you," he snapped. "You're always on my fucking mind. I meant that I forgot about my phone. Not about you."

"Then why did it take you hours to even call me back?" I asked.

"Because that's when I got my phone," Edward said.

I could tell that he was trying to be patient with my line of questioning, but he didn't understand where I was trying to go with this.

"I mean, it took you hours to call me back," I pointed out to him. "You say that I'm always on your mind, so why did it take you so long to try to talk to me or even want to talk to me? Why were you not texting me or calling me every hour or so, like you normally do?"

I finally looked over to him to see his mouth open, eyes wide. He was shocked, but why?

"Because I knew you were safe," he said. "I knew where you were and what you would be doing, so I didn't have the need to call and check up on you."

"But I didn't know where you were," I pointed out. "And it was strange for me to not hear from you for a long period of time like that...I didn't like it. I...It made me nervous," I admitted.

I gripped the ring in my fist, feeling the coolness of it in my palm. I didn't want to give it back to him like I was originally planning, but I didn't want to put it back on my finger either. I wasn't sure what to think, and as the bell rang in the distance, I knew that my time to do so was up.

"Here, I have to go to school," I said as I set the ring on his lap.

"I don't fucking want it!" he snapped, grabbing a hold of me. "You are going to marry me!" he yelled as his grip on my wrist grew tighter.

He had a hold of my left wrist, so I balled my hand into a tight fist so he couldn't put the ring back on my finger. I might not have even tried to fight him, had he not jumped off the deep end by overreacting, but the instinct automatically kicked in before I could even register a thought. I cried out in pain as he pressed down hard on my pressure point, causing my hand to open involuntarily.

"That fucking hurt!" I screamed as I tried to pull back, but it was no use. He roughly pushed the ring back on my finger.

"I warned you what would happen if you ever took that ring off! Do you want me to break your finger right now?" he asked in a voice that was eerily calm.

I looked into his eyes, noticing that they were wild. This wasn't a rational Edward right now, and I knew that by taking off the ring, I had unleashed his inner monster: the monster that his family was afraid I couldn't handle, the monster that they were all deathly afraid of.

"NO!" I begged. "Please don't break my finger. You didn't call me, or tell me where you were. You would've been breaking down doors to find me. What was I supposed to think?" I asked as I ripped my arm away from him.

That only caused Edward to grab my hand again and squeeze my fingers tightly in his own.

"You are supposed to think that I am busy, or that I forgot my phone. Not that I'm fucking cheating on you and that you are going to break up with me!" he yelled, slapping me in the side of the head. "Do you really think that I would do that to you, when I know how fucking bad it hurts?"

"I-" I started, but a wave of his hand near my face cut me off.

"We are not over until I say we are, do you understand me?" he asked as his voice shook with anger. "You will be at our house after school, or God help you if I find you," he threatened, releasing my hand and pushing it into my lap.

I was at a loss for words. How he could go from one extreme to the other in less than a second was beyond me, but instead of being scared like a normal person would be, it only served to make him more intriguing.

"Give me a kiss and then get to class," he demanded, pulling me towards him.

I rolled my eyes, but placed a soft kiss on his warm lips. I meant for it to be quick, telling myself that one kiss from him would not waiver my resolve to stay mad at him, but the moment our lips met and his hand went to my hair, all was lost. My mouth opened automatically, allowing him entrance, his tongue tangling with mine. The smell, the taste, the feel of him, would never get old. I would never tire of anything associated with kissing him.

The second bell rang just then, reminding me of where we were. I broke away first and made myself remove my fist from the front of his shirt.

Wanting to gain some sort of control back, I said the only thing I could think of in that moment. "Don't text me today, because I will not be texting back."

With that, I hurried out of the car and through the parking lot before Edward could catch up with me. I had a right to be angry with him, and I was going stay that way until I felt better. His mouthwatering kisses would not change that fact. My phone started going off before I even made it to my first class. I smiled when I read the text: _I love u babe._ I loved him too, but I was going to hold my ground by not texting him back. He ended up texting me all day. All of the texts were sweet, and he never seemed mad. I knew he was going to be a kiss ass because he did wrong. At lunch, Alice and I talked about anything other than Edward. I made plans to hangout with her the upcoming weekend, knowing Edward wouldn't tell me no.

After school let out, I headed for my car and dropped Leah off in La Push. I didn't really know what the boy did after school, but I didn't care either. After I dropped Leah off, I drove past Edward's house twice before I pulled into the driveway. I sat there and stared at the house. I knew why he didn't answer my phone calls or text messages, but my feelings were still hurt. I saw him look out the living room window, and I was sure he was getting pissy with me. He opened the front door and I watched as he lit a cigarette. I lit up my own, but stayed in the car. I watched as he ran his fingers through his hair and then walked to the car and got in with me.

"Come inside," he said, placing his hand on my lap. "I've missed you so much."

"More than stupid video games?"

"Way more. I'm sorry, Bella. How can I make you believe me?" he asked as he leaned in more toward me. I didn't say anything as he kissed my face and nibbled my neck.

"My feelings were hurt so badly," I said as tears filled my eyes. He jumped out of the car and ran to the driver side where I was sitting. He flung open the door and hugged me tight.

"I love you so much, baby. I don't ever want you to think that I'm doing shit behind your back," he said as he pulled me out of the car. He grabbed my bags from the floor of the front seat and we walked inside the house together. My tears started to subside by the time we made it to the bedroom. We both lay down and Edward lovingly stroked my face.

"I know you made a mistake, but you would have never let me live it down if I had done it," I said as more tears slipped down my face.

"Baby, this will never happen again. I love you so much. We are getting married next week, and then we will be tied to each other in every way. I love you," he said as he kissed my lips.

"I want to marry you, but the next time you don't answer my calls, I will hurt you one way or another," I said as he chuckled.

"It will never happen again," he said as he held me close." You know I love everything about you. I love that fiery little temper you have, and the way you smile when you're trying to be serious. I love the way you cry and your submissiveness toward me. God Bella, I could go on and on," he said as I smiled.

"I love you, too, even when you are a complete asshole."

"And I love you when you are a fucking bitch," he said as I slapped him in the chest.

Before I could move my hand away, he grabbed my wrist and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me impossibly closer to him. The intense look in his eyes made me gasp and clutch his shirt in my fist. He looked scared, but it was more than that. He looked like he had seen something that would haunt him forever, and everything inside me screamed to make that look leave his face - never to be seen again. It went against my nature to want to see him look that pained.

"Baby-" I said, trying to sit up when his lips cut me off.

His tongue snaked into my mouth, seeking out my own to tangle with. His hands alternated between holding onto me for dear life, and using his fingers to lightly roam over the bare skin around my waist. Without breaking any sort of skin-on-skin contact with me, he pulled me forward as he leaned back until he was lying on his side of the bed with me straddling his waist. My hands immediately found refuge in his hair, tugging gently, eliciting moans of delight from him.

"I need you," he gasped. "Right now."

"Take me," I begged, already helping him to rid me of my offending shirt.

Our fingers fumbled and our hands got in each other's way more often than not, but nothing deterred us from our end goal: to get out of our clothes quickly and by any means necessary. It seemed like too long before he was finally sheathed inside me to the hilt, making me scream his name in pleasure. Without waiting, Edward plunged into me over and over again, digging his fingers into my hips, bouncing me off of his cock at the speed that he wanted and needed. He was taking me how he needed me, and in that moment, I knew that I had a purpose. It was my job to make him feel as good as he made me feel. I gripped my breasts in my hand and pinched my nipples, rolling them in between my fingertips.

"Oh fuck, Bella!" Edward growled, sitting up so that he could get a better grip on me.

My body was bouncing, my breasts were being man-handled by my own hands, and sweat made my body slick. Edward moved one of his hands to push mine away, showing me that it was his turn to play. Without stopping our movements, I moved my hands back to his hair and leaned into his neck, licking at the sweat that was falling. He tasted salty and like pure man. It was like nothing I had ever tasted before, and I knew that nothing would ever compare.

"I...won't last," I breathed into his neck, nibbling his skin with my teeth.

"Cum baby!" he whispered. "Cum, now!"

And just like that, my body obeyed, not giving my mind a chance to even want to protest...not that I would have. I arched into his hands, his name spilling from my lips. As my pussy gripped his cock, milking it for all it could, I leaned in and bit him hard where I had been licking on his neck. Edward cried out and stilled, spilling his seed inside me.

* * *

><p>Yay we are back and there was a cliffy! Thanks so much for all the amazing reviews, we love them so much. Also thanks to toocute24 and teamalltwilight! We all work amazing together and I could ask for better chicks to work with!<p>

There are teasers on my facebook group page and the link is on my profile!


	12. Chapter 12

I really don't think I need put a warning for this chapter! Lol never thought that was going to happen! Hope you enjoy this!

Sorry for the short delay. I was feeling under the weather on Friday and then football got in the way yesterday. 9ers all the way!

* * *

><p>The day I turned eighteen was happiest day of my life. I knew I was getting out of my father's house and I couldn't wait. It wasn't horrible living there, but I knew I would be happier with Edward. When I told Charlie I was moving out, he was pissed and tried to pick a fight with me. He must have thought I was joking when I had told him I was leaving on my birthday. When he walked in as I was packing my things, he had a shit-fit.<p>

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Not that I'm aware of," I answered coolly and continued with throwing some of my clothes in the box on my bed.

"You're not going anywhere."

"And how do you think you're going to stop me?" I asked.

"Dammit, Bella! I am the law, and what I say goes!" my Dad yelled.

I rolled my eyes but didn't slow down my packing. Edward was going to pick me up soon so he could run the first load of boxes - whatever would fit in his car - over to our house. Then later, a moving van was coming to pick up the bigger things.

"If I have to throw you in a holding cell for a few nights, I'll do it!" Charlie threatened.

"That's nice, Chief," I said sarcastically. "On what charges?"

I finally turned to face my Dad, and was surprised to see that his face was bright red, sweat glistening at the top of his forehead.

"Maybe you should sit down for a minute, Dad," I said, lowering my voice.

I didn't want him to stroke out on me. Charlie's mouth gaped open a few times before he finally fell into the rocking chair near my closet.

"I just got you back, Bells," he whispered. "I don't want to lose you already."

I sighed, but began packing once more.

"Dad, you were already planning on moving in your girlfriend and her kids the day I got to town," I defended myself. "This house is already over-crowded and I am really looking forward to being able to take a shower with hot water again."

Charlie exhaled once more and rubbed his hands over his face, knowing that I was speaking the truth. He may have been glad that I was back, but he didn't have much time for me now, anyway. He had a wife and stepchildren that he had to look after now, too. A few gentle taps on my open door brought my attention to Sue, who looked as sad as Charlie did. I waved for her to come in, giving her a meaningful look and head-nod toward Charlie, who was looking out my window.

"Honey," Sue said calmly. "Bella is a legal adult now. You know that you can't legally stop her from leaving today, and you would never put your own daughter in a holding cell," she said, chuckling and moving to rub his shoulders. "Not that I would _let_ you even if you tried."

Charlie grunted, but didn't take his eyes off the window.

"Plus, Bella wasn't asking for permission, Charlie," she said gently. "She's going to go whether you give your blessing or not, and I know that you will feel better if you can support her decision on this."

I sat down at the end of my bed, finished with the box in front of me.

"She's right, Dad," I said. "I'm leaving no matter what, but I would really like to leave on a good note. We'll only be five minutes apart, and you can visit whenever you want."

At that, Charlie's eyes widened and I immediately shook my head.

"Scratch that," I laughed. "But you can come by once in a while, after you clear the time with Edward or me."

With that, both Sue and Charlie chuckled, and the tension that weighed heavily in the air lifted. Charlie stood up and walked toward me slowly. I rose to meet him halfway, and fell into his arms for the first time in longer than I could remember. I clung to his flannel shirt and hugged him with all I had. We might not have seen eye to eye on a lot of things, but he was my father, and moving out of his house and into my boyfriend's, was a big step...even for me.

As soon as school was out, Edward was at my house and we were packing up a van he had borrowed from Emmett's dad. Charlie looked like he was going to cry when I was all packed up and ready to go.

"That's the last of it, Bella," Edward called behind him as he loaded the last box of my things into the moving van.

I shrugged into my jacket and faced Charlie as he watched the moving process with distaste.

"We're only five minutes away," I reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Are you...are you sure about this?"

I looked up, surprised to see Charlie glaring at Edward's back.

"I mean, he's not pressuring you into this or anything is he?"

"No, Dad," I insisted. "I'm doing this for me. Don't worry so much, old man," I teased.

"I just don't like it," he muttered.

"I know."

With that, I stepped off the porch to Edward's awaiting car, and without looking back, I made my way toward my future. I knew Charlie was sad because he had just gotten me back, but Edward was my home now.

Edward and I spent the evening rearranging the house and unpacking. We had a few small disagreements about where we wanted things to go, but nothing major. We had pizza delivered for dinner, and then once everything was the way we wanted it, we crashed for the night. I thought we would at least have sex, seeing how it was our first night together, but we were just too tired.

As the first week went by, our life living together as a couple was pretty much perfect. I even tried to cook a little. It didn't turn out great, but at least it was edible. Edward ate every bite without complaint, which made me smile. Either my cooking wasn't as bad as I thought it was, or he was just plain hungry. Edward was everything that I needed. There was nothing that I didn't love about him. Since we were living together, we really didn't have anything to fight about. We each knew where the other one was at all times, and when we were together, we spent our time showing each other our love. Having a calm time with nothing to argue about was fine with me for a little bit, but I knew I would find something to fight over sooner or later. It was the way I worked. I needed it, and I was getting antsy for another fight.

It was later on a Tuesday night when our first "argument" took place. My Dad had been making it a habit to call and check in on me every night, sometimes a couple times a night, and Edward was at his limit.

The shrill ringing of my cell phone jolted me from my studying stupor and I reached for it just as Edward growled out a 'not fucking again!' I sighed and nodded my head to him to show him that it was indeed my Dad - for the second time tonight.

"Hi, Dad," I sighed as I turned back to my study book in front of me.

"Hi, Bells," he said. "Studying hard?"

I shook my head and let out a humorless chuckle. "As hard as I was two hours ago when you called," I retorted.

Charlie didn't reply, but I could hear him fidgeting on the other side of the phone.

"I was wondering," he began. "When do you get your report card?"

"Report card?" I mumbled, distracted.

"Yeah. You know, the paper that tells us parents how well you're doing in your classes. The paper that will decide your fate if you're grounded for life or not..." He trailed off.

"Dad, you can't ground me," I snapped. "I don't live there any longer. A fact that you need to come to terms with."

"When do you get the damn report card, Bella?" he asked, clearly getting as frustrated as I was.

"I'm not sure, but I believe in about another four to five weeks. They usually pass them out every six weeks," I reminded him.

"Well, I would like to see it when you get it," he said. "Or I could just go up to the school and get it myself..."

"I get it, Dad," I said. "I'll call you and let you know the second I have it," I promised.

"You mean you're not going to drop out of school on me?" he asked sarcastically.

I sighed once more and glanced at the clock. I really didn't have time for this, and he was really beginning to piss me off. Judging from the glare that Edward was shooting my way, Charlie was pissing him off as well.

"No, I'm not going to fucking drop out of school, Dad," I exclaimed. "Although," I said, changing tactics, "we're still waiting on the blood work for the pregnancy test, so if that comes back positive, then I might drop out for just a little while. I mean, just until the baby is born. I'm sure you understand."

Edward, at that point, who looked murderous when he heard Charlie asking if I was going to drop out, suddenly bellowed a deep laugh. My Dad, on the other hand, dropped the phone. I laughed along with Edward and hung up, making sure I turned off my phone for the night. Let Charlie sit on that for a while.

Edward stood up from the couch and pulled me into his arms, kissing my forehead.

"Like I would ever let you drop out of school," he chuckled. "I would beat your ass if you even thought about it."

I giggled into his shirt, knowing that he wasn't threatening me; he was making a promise.

"Well, it's a good thing I have no immediate plans of dropping out of school then," I said.

Once we were completely moved in, it was time to get plans made for our wedding. Alice and I went shopping one day after school, and I found the perfect dress to get married in.

"Bella, it's perfect!" Alice squealed as I turned every which way in the three-way mirror.

I smiled widely as I took in my appearance - it really was perfect.

"I'll take it," I told the lady who was helping us.

"You'll make a beautiful bride," she said with a smile.

"Can you show us where to find the bridesmaid dresses next? We need a dress or my Maid of Honor still," I say to her, stepping down from the little platform.

"Maid Of Honor?" Alice questioned.

"Surely you didn't think you were going to leave this store without a dress for the wedding?" I teased her.

Alice squealed again and tackle-hugged me from behind.

"You're the best, Bella!"

I laughed and patted her arm that was currently around my neck. "Just remember that when I become your in-law."

It had taken a lot of convincing on his sisters' side before they agreed to let it drop that we were getting married. They didn't like the idea, but they wanted to be there to support their brother, and in the end decided they wanted to join us to witness the Ceremony. They also agreed to keep it to themselves for the time being. We didn't want anyone trying to talk us out of it. If the parents heard about it before we could tie the knot, I know for a fact they would try to stop us. While Alice didn't understand our relationship, she supported it and Rose said she didn't care either way. She said that Edward and I were both idiots and we deserved each other. That was the most we could ask of her.

I stayed home on the Friday that we were getting married. There were too many plans to make, and truly, I just wanted a day to have Edward to myself - an _entire_ day. We spent the day relaxing and enjoying one another's company and discussing our plans for the future. Edward and I wanted to go to Vegas to get married, but we wanted to stay there longer than a day. The only time we would be able to do that would be over the summer, but neither of us wanted to wait that long to be married. In the end, we decided we would go on a honeymoon over Christmas break, but would stick with our plan to be married immediately. We didn't know where we were going, but I knew Edward would come up with something wonderful. Life for us had been so perfect and I was going to enjoy it while it lasted. I knew as soon as my Dad's wedding came around, all hell was going to break loose.

Edward had turned in all the paperwork we needed, a few days before the wedding. I had on my dress, and Edward just wore dress pants and a button up white shirt. We both had the biggest smiles on our faces as we entered the courthouse. I clung to Edward; I didn't want to let him go. I knew I was driving him crazy because I would tell him I loved him, or I would say something like, 'we're getting married' every few minutes, but all he would do is kiss me or say that he knew. I was super excited, and I didn't know how to let it all out. Emmett and Rose were our witnesses and Alice of course was my Maid Of Honor. Edward opted not to have a Best Man or anything like that, so it was just Alice up there with us. Edward's parents, like my own, had no idea what we were doing, and we intended to keep it that way for as long as possible.

The ceremony was quick and painless. Once we were married, I threw my arms around Edward's neck and hugged him tightly. I kissed him about a thousand times as well. I loved him so much. We decided to celebrate by going out to dinner with Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Leah, and Jared. We only wanted people who were going to be happy for us there. As we were walking out of the courthouse, we were met with a pissed off looking Charlie. He looked so mad that I hid behind Edward like a coward. How in the hell did he even know we were here?

"You didn't have to get married," Charlie said as his breathing picked up.

"It's what we wanted," Edward said with a little hint of anger. "We didn't want anyone trying to talk us out of it."

"You are both kids! Playing house is one thing, but being married is another," Charlie said as we stood face to face with him.

"Dad, this has nothing to do with you," I said as I met his glare evenly.

"Nothing to do with me? You are my daughter!" he yelled, gaining attention of the passers-by. "What the two of you have done is selfish! I would have given you a wedding if that was what you truly wanted. You didn't have to keep it a secret," he said as he shook his head in disgust at us.

"Bella and I did what was best for us. I'm sorry if you're offended, but it's done. Bella, let's go," Edward said as he pulled me away from my father.

"I'm not done," Charlie said as he followed us to our car. "I think it is shitty that we couldn't be there!"

I opened my mouth to say something as a pang of guilt shot through me, but Edward beat me to it.

"I said we are done talking about this," Edward said as he stared my dad down. "Get in," he said holding the door open for me. "If you'll excuse us, I'm taking my _wife_ home."

"Bella, please talk to me," Charlie begged.

"Get in," Edward said. I knew he was trying to hold his anger in.

"I gotta go," I said as I closed the car door.

The guilt was beginning to weigh heavily on me, but we both knew that if we had told anyone, they all would have tried to stop us.

"Do not feel bad," Edward said once we arrived back to our house. "We are married, and no one can take you away."

"I know, but he looked so hurt," I said as Edward rolled his eyes.

"He was just hurt that you didn't do as he said," he explained as we got out of the car. "Please don't let anyone ruin our day," he said sternly.

He was right - this was our day and we said no one was going to ruin it for us.

I threw my arms around Edward's neck and hugged him to me. "You're my husband," I whispered in his ear.

"And you're my wife," he whispered back before placing a kiss on my ear. I closed my eyes as he hugged me tighter. "I love you so much," he said as he pulled back just enough to see my face.

"I love you more," I said with a giggle.

Our lips met, and suddenly, the Charlie drama was forgotten. Edward sat on the couch and pulled me on top of him. Our kisses were slow and passionate. I loved the feel of his hands on my bare skin as he slowly pulled my dress down my body. I could feel his erection between my legs and I rotated my hips on him. That earned me a groan. As I kissed every inch of his jaw and neck, I unbuttoned his shirt. He smelled so good; he was my new comfort. I needed him like I needed air.

Once our clothes were off, we didn't waste time with foreplay, we just needed each other. I slowly lowered myself down on him, loving the feeling of him inside me. He ran his fingers from my toes all the way to my face. With every groan and grunt he made, it made me continue my slow torture. We were just enjoying each other, and showing our love for one another.

He pulled my face to his and kissed me while I rocked on him. I loved the way he nibbled on my tongue and lips. The feel of his teeth scraping against my neck always gave me goose bumps and drove me wild. My movements started to pick up and my moans grew louder. I came all over his lap and his grip tightened as he took over. His thrusts became hard and fast. I felt him cum inside me and the feeling was overpowering. I sank my teeth into his neck, knowing I was going to leave a mark.

"Fuck, baby. That was so good," he said as I moved off of him and lay on the couch.

"Mmm, I know," I said with a yawn as he lay with me.

Just as we were cuddled into each other, my phone started to ring. Edward told me to ignore it, but after the third time it rang, it couldn't be ignored any longer. I knew Edward was pissed, but I knew I would get whoever it was off the phone quick.

"Hello?" I snapped.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" my mother yelled into the phone. "You are eighteen years old! You aren't even out of high school yet! Are you pregnant?"

"No! Why are you freaking out? I got married, I didn't kill anyone!" I said as Edward groaned into my chest.

"You!" she shrieked. "Something is wrong with you mentally, and I don't care what any doctor says. No one gets married at eighteen unless there is a reason they have to! I'm so disappointed in you!" she said as Edward snatched the phone away from me.

"If you have nothing nice to say to my wife, then don't call her again," Edward said with a slight raise to his voice.

"What kind of man are you?" I heard my mother yell. "Oh yeah, that's right... you aren't a man. You are a fucking kid!"

"Don't call this phone again," Edward said before hanging up the phone and looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm starting to hate your parents."

Yeah, I knew the feeling.

* * *

><p>Well, they are married! Let us know what you think! Remember that we do teasers on my facebook group! Thanks so much for the reviews, we love each and every one of them. Thanks to toocute24 for being the best beta in the world! Thanks to teamalltwilight for pre reading! Love you girls!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

WARNING!

We own nothing but the plot.

* * *

><p>A month after Edward and I had been married, I found myself waking through the door of our home, only to stop short when I saw what was in front of me: a dirty house… again. The whole 'being married and living together' thing was a lot harder than I ever thought it would be. Edward was a lazy son-of-a-bitch and that was something I hadn't known about him before. He didn't do <em>anything<em>! Heaven forbid he pick his clothes up off the floor or wash a fucking cup out when he was done with it. I understood that I was the woman of the house, but he sat at home doing nothing all day long! I went to school all day, came home, cleaned up the mess that he had made throughout the day, try to cook some kind of dinner, and then stayed up late into the night studying. Of course, this would only piss him off because he wasn't getting the attention he wanted.

"You're fucking late again," Edward snapped as he rounded the corner, looking pointedly at the clock on the wall.

If I was a cartoon character at that moment, steam would be coming out of my ears. As it was, I was sure my face was bright red with anger.

"What the fuck do you want me to do!" I yelled as I picked up an empty soda can off the table and hurled it at him.

"Throw one more fucking thing at me, I dare you!" he yelled back.

I knew I was pushing his buttons, but I was beyond pissed, so I picked up a dirty plate and threw it at him like a frisbee. He moved off the wall as I sprinted into the kitchen. Why I ran, I don't know. I stood at one end of the dining room table shielding myself from him at the other.

"When I get my hands on you, I'm going to fucking hurt you," he said through clenched teeth.

It would have been smart to apologize, or beg for forgiveness, or plead insanity, but at that point, I was past all rational thought.

"You do nothing all day long! I come home from school to a house that looks like scum-bag central! It's a lose-lose situation for me! You bitch because the house is dirty, or bitch because you don't get enough attention! I can't fucking win with you!" I yelled, throwing my hands in the air.

"You need to manage your time better then," he said, making me see red.

I briskly walked around the table and, without a second thought, slapped him across the face. The next thing I knew, I was on my back with Edward's hand wrapped tightly around my neck.

"Don't you _EVER_ hit me again," he yelled in my face.

As I struggled to breathe, I kicked my leg up, hitting him in the nuts. He quickly let go of my neck as he fell to the floor. I wanted to run, but my guilt at hurting him had my feet glued to the floor.

"Cunt," he grunted.

I knew then that running was my best option.

"I'm so sorry," I said as I started to take off to the other room.

Before I could even take a step, though, he grabbed ahold of my ankle and I fell onto the floor. I just knew that this was the moment where he would break me - physically _and_ emotionally. After a minute, he was pretty much over the nut kick he received, so he pulled on my ankle and moved me across the kitchen floor.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't mean it, I swear," I said as I started to cry. "Baby, I'm so, so, sorry."

He pulled back his left hand and I knew what was coming next. The impact was hard, and I felt his ring cut the corner of my eye. My hand went immediately to my face as Edward stood and walked out, leaving me on the kitchen floor. My face hurt so badly, and I could feel the blood starting to pool in my hand. I'm so fucking twisted, that the first thought that ran through my mind was that I hoped I could cover the mark for Charlie's wedding. I slowly got up and grabbed a towel from the kitchen drawer. When I moved my hand, I thought I was going to be sick. My whole palm was covered in blood.

"Edward!" I shrieked as I started to shake. "Edward, I need you!"

There was a lot of blood. I held the clean towel to my face and went to find Edward since he wasn't coming to me. I found him in the bedroom, pacing like a mad man.

"Get the fuck away from me right now," he said without looking at me.

"I think I need to go to the hospital," I said as his head quickly shot up. His eyes grew big as I showed him my blood covered palm.

"Oh my god, baby. What happened?" he asked as he quickly came to me.

"I think your ring did it," I cried as he checked out my face.

"I'm so sorry. I think you need stitches," he said as I nodded in agreement.

He quickly threw on a pair of shoes and helped me into a pair of flip flops.

"It hurts so bad," I cried as he quickly drove me to the hospital.

"I know, we are almost there," he said as he rubbed his hand up leg. "I love you so much, baby."

"I love you, too," I said with a sniffle.

I laid my head back against the seat, and I could feel the blood start to soak through the towel.

"Edward, I don't feel so good."

"We're at the hospital, baby," he said as a wave of nausea came over me.

Edward rushed to my side of the car, and as soon as he had the door opened I threw up, almost on his feet.

"Fuck," he half yelled as he pushed my hair out of the way.

When I was done, I wiped my mouth on my sleeve and he slowly picked me up. I rested my head on his shoulder and held the towel to my face, closing my eyes.

"My wife's hurt," I heard Edward's frantic voice.

"What happened?" I heard a woman's voice ask.

"I don't know, I wasn't in the room," he said quickly. "But she just got sick in the parking lot."

"Right this way," the lady said as I kept my eyes closed.

My head was starting to pound by the time I felt the cushion of a gurney hit my back. "Ma'am, what's your name?" the nurse asked.

"Isabella Cullen," I said as Edward held my hand.

"Good, can you tell me what happened?" she asked as she pulled the towel away to look at my face.

"Um...I was getting a square platter out of the cupboard when I lost my grip on it, and it hit me in the face," I said.

"That must have been a very sharp edge," she said.

I could tell by the tone of her voice that she didn't believe me, but that was my story and I was sticking to it.

"I heard the crash and ran to the kitchen. When I saw the blood, I brought her right in," Edward said, sounding more believable than I did.

"Okay, put this ice pack on you face and I'll be right back," she said just before I heard a door shut.

"Baby, I'm so sorry," Edward said again as he sat next to me.

It made me feel even worse that he was apologizing to me, when I was the one that started the fight in the first place. I shouldn't have pissed him off so much.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have hit you," I said crying again.

"I'll do more around the house, I promise. I love you, baby, and I don't want to lose you," he said with tears in his eyes.

"You will never lose me, Edward. It was an accident," I said as he kissed my lips. "I love you."

"Oh, baby, I love you, too," he said wiping my tears away.

A doctor, two nurses, and a police officer walked in to the room a little while later, and my heart started to race.

"Mr. Cullen, can you come with me please?" the nurse asked.

"Why?" Edward asked as the doctor looked at my face.

"We need you to fill out some paperwork," she said kindly.

"Will you be okay for a minute?" he asked as I gripped his hand.

"Why is there an officer here?" I asked, wanting to know.

"Isabella, can you tell me what happened?" the doctor asked.

"A platter fell on my face," I huffed, annoyed.

Surely the nurse had already filled him in.

"Bella, calm down," Edward said. "Everything is going to be okay. I'm going to go with the nurse, but I'll be right back," he said, kissing me sweetly.

"Mrs. Cullen, I'm Officer O'Mally. Did your husband do this to you?" he asked as I stared at him in disgust.

"No! He has never laid a hand on me, ever!"

My heart was racing and I could feel a blush begin to spread across my face. I only hoped they would think it was in anger, and not because I was lying. I didn't understand, though. Surely accidents like this happened all the time, right? Why would they feel the need to investigate this further?

"There is bruising around your neck, how did that get there?" the doctor asked as he examined the side of my neck.

That's why. Fuck! I didn't even think about the bruising there. Otherwise I would have worn something to cover it up.

"That is nobody's business," I said, wincing as the doctor pushed around the gash with his fingers.

"Mrs. Cullen, if you don't tell us what happened, I'm going to arrest your husband," O'Mally said, making me laugh.

"My father is the Chief of Police in this town so don't threaten me," I said as his face paled.

"You're Charlie's daughter?" another nurse asked.

"Yes, now just fix me up so I can go home," I said between clenched teeth.

"I'll be back," the officer said as he stepped out of the room.

I relaxed slightly when he left, but I knew without a doubt that he would be back, just as he promised.

"Isabella, we are going to need to do an x-ray of your face to make sure there aren't any fractures," the doctor said as he started to clean the cut.

"I'm fine," I insisted.

"This injury is very close to your eye, and an x-ray is a _must _in order to ensure there is no bone damage," he said as he cleaned the blood off my face.

I decided that not fighting would get me out of the hospital a lot quicker, and I just wanted to go home, so I agreed.

"Please tell me how you got the bruising around your neck. I'm a doctor. I promise you I have heard it all before."

"It's not anyone's business," I said again as the nurse started to get impatient.

Making a quick decision, I looked from the rude nurse back to the doctor, who was actually being very kind.

"I'll tell you if she leaves," I bargained.

I watched as the doctor nodded his head toward the door, and the nurse left without a word. At least that got her out of here.

"I like to be choked during sex," I said as I blushed.

"You need to be careful with erotic asphyxiation," he said, making me gasp.

"There's a name for it?"

That would be good to know for the future, I'm sure.

"Yes, and it can be very dangerous. I would highly advise against it. It can cause permanent damage to your trachea as well as other serious issues," he said as he applied dermabond to my face.

"I didn't know that," I said.

"Did your husband do this to your face?" he asked gently.

With this doctor, I didn't feel like he was judging me or jumping to conclusions the way everyone else here was. Sure, they were dead on, but that didn't make it right for them to judge me or my husband without getting all the facts first.

"No. He has never laid a hand on me. My father is a police officer; Edward wouldn't dare raise a hand to me," I said with a chuckle.

"Smart boy," the doctor said. "If something was ever to happen, and you found yourself in an abusive situation, there are ways to get out, you know."

"My father has been telling me this since I started dating," I said sincerely.

"Okay, kiddo. You are all fixed up, I'm just going to go order the x-ray, okay? You should be out of here within the hour," he said, raising up the head of the bed. "Do you have a headache?"

"Yeah, and it's getting worse."

"Are you having any blurred vision?"

"At first I did, but not anymore."

"Okay, hold tight and someone will come and get you shortly. Keep the ice on your face," he said, gently placing the ice pack on my face. "It will help with any bruising or swelling."

Once he left the room, I laid my head back and closed my eyes. I felt so tired and everything that had happened was making my head spin. I should have kept myself in check with Edward, especially knowing his temper first hand. I wish I would have never raised my hand to him. It was so wrong and disrespectful of me, no matter how angry I was, or how much I felt like I was in the right. If I would've kept my hands to myself, none of this would have happened. I knew Edward was going to be beating himself up over everything, but I was hoping he understood that I didn't blame him. Edward and I were meant for each other. I loved and needed him so much, and even though I was sure that I would be in the emergency room again, it didn't bother me. This was who Edward was, and I loved him for that.

Thinking about my face reminded me that Charlie and Sue's wedding was coming up quickly, and I was hoping that my face didn't look too horrible. I was sure that I would be able to cover everything with makeup, though, so that was good. Everything was set in stone for the ceremony, so we were just waiting for the day to come. Leah told me that James would be here the day before the wedding. Now that I was married, I was hoping that Edward would show some trust in me.

"How are you feeling, baby?" Edward asked as he walked back into the little room.

"I have a headache and I just want to go to bed," I said with a yawn. "I told them that the bruises on my neck were from sex," I whispered.

"Yeah, I told them the same thing. I guess great minds do think alike," he said before kissing me. "I'm so sorry, baby."

"Don't beat yourself up over it. I deserved it," I said as he kissed me again.

"Get away from my daughter!" Charlie screamed as I heard the door fly open and bang against the wall.

I jumped in surprise, which made my head throb even harder.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" I asked as Charlie rushed to my side.

"George called me and told me you were here," he said as he pulled the ice pack away. "Did he do this? You better not lie to me, either!"

"Charlie, calm down before they have you removed," Sue said, coming into the room.

"I love her. I would never hurt her!" Edward said, standing on the other side of me.

"Please stop. I have a killer headache and you guys aren't helping," I said as I felt tears in my eyes. "Everyone seems to think that Edward did this, but he didn't. I was in a bad mood, and was rushing in the kitchen. When I opened the top cupboard to get a platter, it fell. The platter had a sharp corner on it, and _that_ is what cut my face. I learned my lesson with James. Edward is nothing like him, and I wish everyone would just stop accusing him," I said with a sniffle as my tears fell.

"We believe you, sweetie. Your dad was just so worried," Sue said, rubbing my leg.

"George said there was a hand mark and bruises on your neck, and that Edward did it, but there was nothing he could do. What does that mean?" Charlie asked, glaring at Edward.

"Well, George was wrong and he was wrong to immediately accuse Edward without getting the facts first!" I snapped. "And I'm certainly not talking about this with you any longer."

"Oh please, I have heard it all," he said as I looked to Edward.

All he did was shrug his shoulders with a small smirk on his face. He was actually looking forward to Charlie's reaction to this - that much was clear.

"Fine, I like to be choked during sex, okay?" I snapped as Charlie stopped breathing, his face turning bright red.

"What? That's...oh my god…that is...Bella, I really...didn't need to know that," Charlie sputtered, standing up quickly.

"You're the one that _had_ to know," I said with a shrug.

"That's not normal," he said as I heard Edward chuckle.

"It's not uncommon, Charlie," Sue said as we all gawked at her. "What? I'm old, not dead."

Again, we all just stared at her. What started off as a joke to make Charlie uncomfortable, was now becoming weird for me and I didn't like it.

"You like to be choked, too?" I asked.

"Not to the point that it would bruise me, but a light squeeze is okay," she said as Edward groaned.

Yeah, that was a little gross to know about my dad's soon-to-be-wife.

"Lucky man, dad," I said with a nudge to his elbow.

"Just...stop talking," my dad said as Sue and I started laughing.

I was discharged a few hours later with a clean bill of health and a bandage. Charlie and Sue were off my back, and for that I was grateful. Of course they stayed until we left, but they just wanted to visit; nothing else was said about me being hurt. I stayed home from school the following day, but I was disappointed when I had minimal bruising. Then again, I didn't bruise easily. Edward and I just hung out and we got to know each other's bodies once again. I wasn't big on the slow love-making, but Edward made me feel so good. We just couldn't get enough of one another. After our morning together in bed, I gave the house a good cleaning. Edward tried to help, but I told him that I didn't mind when I didn't have school. It made me feel like I was contributing.

The next day, I went to school and repeated my story about a hundred times; I was tired of talking about it by the end of the day. I wish I knew someone here like me, so I would have someone to confide in. I told Alice what happened, but she just didn't understand. When I arrived home, I was in a bad mood and I just wanted the one person who understood me. I walked into the house to find my husband waiting for me with a dozen roses. I thought I was going to cry.

"For you," he said as I hugged him tightly. "I love you so much."

"Oh, Edward, I love you just as much," I said as the tears streamed down my face.

He squeezed me to him and I never wanted him to let me go.

"I have a little surprise for you," he said as he kissed my lips.

He wiped my tears away and took my school stuff, laying it on the floor beside the door. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah," I said, giving him a smile.

He handed me the flowers and I buried my nose in them. The smell of the roses made my day so much better.

"As you know, I'm not much of a cook, but I wanted to do something nice for you," he said as he took my hand in his.

I walked into the living room and saw that it wasn't trashed. That right there was the best surprise I could ever hope for, but Edward wasn't done. I giggled when he set the flowers in a vase that he had already on the coffee table. He walked up behind me and covered my eyes, leaving a few kisses and nibbles on my neck before we started walking. As he walked behind me, I could feel his hard cock pressing into my back, and I wanted him so badly. He uncovered my eyes and my smile grew even wider. The dining room table was decorated with more roses and candles. He pulled out my chair, and when I sat down, I saw chicken fingers and french fries on my plate.

"This is awesome," I said, turning to him so that I could pull him down to kiss me. "Thank you."

"You are more than welcome," he said, taking a seat next to me.

The whole night was perfect. We fed each other and just enjoyed being _us_. It was perfect. I know I already said that, but it was. When we finished eating, Edward ran a bath and we cuddled in the hot water for a while. We didn't stay there long, though, because our need for each other was too great.

After that need was fulfilled...again and again, I laid there awake while Edward slept on my chest. I was going to bask in the perfectness because I knew it wasn't going to last. James was going to be here soon, and I knew...well, I knew what was going to happen. But instead of focusing on something that I had no control over, I focused on what I had right in front of me: a wonderful husband who loves me more than anyone has ever loved me before. That was all I needed to make it in this world.

* * *

><p>What in the world are we going to have these two do next? Oh yeah we are going to bring James into their little world again! Review and let us know what you think. We love to read your thoughts. Thanks to toocute24 and teamalltwilight for the help they have giving us throughout this story!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Warning…they have a small fight here which may offend some, but it's nothing too horrible!

* * *

><p>Two weeks went by, and the wedding was just a few days away. Knowing that James would be showing up soon was putting me on edge, though Edward wasn't freaking out like I thought he would be. I was starting to wonder if maybe he had forgotten. Edward and I had been great and we were on a perfect streak. We were cuddling and fucking whenever we had the chance. I really loved the little honeymoon stage we were in, and I was being extra attentive, hoping it would help his mood once James arrived.<p>

My face looked pretty good, and I wasn't going to need very much makeup to cover it up. The cut had healed nicely, and Edward kissed the scar every chance he got. I knew he felt bad, but it was his mark on me, so I think he liked it at the same time. The night before James was supposed to arrive, Edward and I were sitting on our couch. I had my legs stretched out and my back was resting against the arm of the couch. Edward had his head on my stomach and one of his hands was rubbing my legs while the other was wrapped around my waist. I was a little uncomfortable, but he was content, so that was all that mattered.

"Do you want some popcorn?" I asked as my stomach grumbled.

He shrugged his shoulders, but I knew he would eat some if I made it. I rolled off the couch and Edward slapped my ass as I started to walk away. I popped the popcorn, and just as I dumped it into a bowl, I heard the doorbell. I knew Edward would answer it because he was the man of the house, so I grabbed two sodas, and headed back into the living room. When I got there, Sue was walking in.

"Hey, Bells," she said with a nervous giggle.

"Hey, whatcha doin' here?" I asked as Edward glared at me.

"I was just on my way home from the store and I wanted to talk to you without your dad around," she said, sitting down.

"Okay, can I get you something to drink?" I asked as Edward plopped down on the couch. I knew he was annoyed.

"No, but thank you anyway. We are all going out to dinner tomorrow and I just wanted to give you an invite," she said quickly.

"Who all is going to be there?" Edward asked; I already knew the answer.

"My sister and her family. I know you may have a problem with it, but I would really love for everyone to get along. My sister and her family are all I have left of my extended family. It's my wedding, and I really don't think that is too much to ask," she said quickly.

I looked at Edward and he just rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry about a thing, we will be there. I give you my word that there will be no problems. I'm happy for you and my dad," I said with a smile.

I knew Edward was going to have something to say, but I knew I would win. There was really no need for anyone to fight.

"Okay, I'm going to go, but we will see you tomorrow. I'll text you where we are going. Your dad is being picky," she said as we laughed.

My dad was weird when it came to going out to dinner. I thought it was crazy that he was even thinking about it for the simple fact that we almost always ended up going to the Lodge; it was his favorite. I walked to the door with Sue and she stopped before she left.

"I'm sorry for stopping by like this. Edward didn't look too happy," she whispered.

"Don't worry about it. He's probably more pissed he had to move off the couch," I laughed.

"I know it will be uncomfortable, but the two of you are married now, so there shouldn't be any problems, right?" she whispered again.

"I have no problem with James, and James has no problems with my relationship. Edward will get over it, I promise," I said, trying to reassure her.

Once she kind of believed me, she left. I took a deep breath before heading back into the living room. I acted like she hadn't even shown up; I knew that was the best way. I picked up the bowl of popcorn and sat close to my husband.

"We aren't going. If there was a way to get out of the wedding, we wouldn't go to that, either," he said as I ate more popcorn.

"You don't have to go," I said as he laughed without humor.

"You say some stupid shit sometimes," he snapped.

"Edward, I know how you feel about this, but it's not going to change anything. I'm going with or without you," I said as he shifted so he was facing me.

"I'm your husband!"

"You are," I agreed easily.

"You will do as I say," he said, slapping the bowl out of my hands.

As the popcorn scattered across the floor, my anger rose. I would be the one cleaning that shit up.

"If you don't want me to go alone, you will go and you will not cause problems. Do you understand me?" I asked, getting in his face a little.

"I don't want to have dinner with your ex!"

"He'll be my cousin soon, so you really have nothing to worry about," I said as Edward smashed his hand into my face. I hated when he did that.

"Don't talk to me like it's no big deal! How would you like to have dinner with one of my ex-girlfriends?"

"I wouldn't care!" I said, half lying; I knew it would probably piss me off. "You are mine and I know it! I swear to god, I will get your name tattooed on my ass if that would make you less jealous! Why don't you trust me?" I asked with a pout.

"I do trust you! It's him I don't trust," he yelled as my eyes filled with tears.

"This marriage isn't going to work if you can't do this for me. I'm going tomorrow with or without you. If you are not there, we are over," I said as I headed for our room.

I was standing firm on this. Yes, it sucked that he had to sit at the same table as James, but oh-fucking-well. Edward and I were married. There was nothing more I could do to prove to him that I was his. I got ready for bed and lay down with the book I was currently reading. I couldn't really concentrate on it, though. I wished Edward would come to me, but he didn't. If this was the way he wanted it, then whatever. This was for my family, and I would do the same for him. I'm sure I would act like a brat, but I would go and be friendly if he asked me to. I would never demand that we not go.

After reading the same page five times, I gave up, tossing the book on my nightstand and shutting off the light. I hated that he still hadn't come into the bedroom. I refused to go find him, though. _He_ was in the wrong with this, not me. When I heard movement outside the door, I rolled over on my belly and acted like I was asleep. Edward walked into the bedroom, being obnoxiously loud. He turned on the light and started slamming shit around. I stayed on my stomach and still acted like I was sleeping.

"I know you aren't sleeping," he said, yanking the blankets off me.

"You are being an asshole. It is what it is, there is nothing left to fight over," I said, sitting up to pull the blankets back around me. "I get it, I do, but we're married, and I feel like that means nothing to you."

He walked to me quickly, fisted the collar or my shirt, and pulled me close to him.

"Don't you _ever_ threaten our marriage again. If you do, I promise you will regret it," he said, pushing me roughly down onto the bed. "I have every right to be upset over this! What if you see him and all your feelings come back? What am I supposed to do then?"

"That's not going to happen! I fucking love you! I married you, you stupid asshole!" I yelled as I lay back down.

Before I knew it, Edward was on top of me, his right hand gripping both of my wrists easily, while his left hand went straight to mouth, his fingers digging into my cheeks. I flinched automatically at the fast movements of his body flying onto mine, but if he saw, he didn't show it.

"You listen, and listen good," Edward hissed. "Don't call me an asshole again, or I'll do much worse than put a cut on your pretty little cheek. You might feel like I'm acting stupid with my jealousy, but I have my reasons. You need to learn your goddamn place here in our house, and it's behind me. I am the man of this house. I have control over you and where you go and who you see. I deserve respect. I will not allow for you to continue to try and walk all over me. You understand?"

"Yesh, Edward," I whispered as well as I could with my lips smashed against his fingers.

"Fucking you seems to be the only way to put you back in your place," he said, releasing my jaw and sitting back. "But that only lasts a week at most. Then your attitude comes back with a vengeance."

I was rubbing my sore jaw and watching Edward pace in front of the bed. He didn't look mad anymore; he looked...pensive. He seemed to be deep in thought about how to proceed next. He was confusing me because he kept talking out loud to himself.

"I don't understand," I said quietly, feeling like crap that I made him feel like I walked all over him.

I never wanted to disappoint him or make him feel inferior, but sometimes his way of thinking angered me and I lashed out. He didn't deserve my anger for the most part, but he was right: I had been walking all over him - using his new-found kindness over my injury to my advantage, and that was wrong.

"I mean, while fucking you into submission is fun and great, the effect doesn't last long enough," he replied, glancing my way. "I need a new way to get through to you. I need something that will make this stick in that pretty little head of yours."

"I was fucking angry," I spat. "That doesn't mean I don't submit to your will ninety-nine percent of the time!"

Edward chuckled darkly and pulled me up by my arms so that I was on my knees on the bed in front of him, eye level with his abdomen.

"How could you have handled your anger better?" he asked, looking down on me.

"Excuse me?" I asked incredulously.

"How could you have handled your anger better?" he repeated.

"I don't understand."

"What could you have said differently, to get your point across to me, in a better way that wouldn't have ended in a fight like the one we just had?" he asked, talking to me as if I was a child.

I sat back on the heels of my feet and thought about that.

"I don't really know," I said, trying to think back on the last thirty minutes. "I shouldn't have gotten in your face, but I was angry that you threw the popcorn out of my hands...you shouldn't have done that."

"I'm not asking you what you think I should have or shouldn't have done, Isabella," Edward snapped. "I'm asking what _you_ could have done and said differently."

"Gee, I don't know, dad," I said icily. "Stop treating me like a child."

"Then stop acting like one! Now, answer the question before I turn you over my knee," he said calmly while getting in my face once more.

Knowing that the threat was not an idle one, I thought about what he wanted me to say.

"I should have spoken to you more reasonably," I began. "Asking you to talk to me, instead of making my own demands."

"Give me an example," Edward demanded, pacing once more.

"I could have said, 'Edward, will you please talk to me about this and see if we can come to an agreement? Something that will please us both?'" I replied, questioningly.

"And what could you have said differently instead of threatening our marriage?" he asked.

I thought back to what I said and in what context I had said it. It wasn't easy. At that point I was running off pure emotions and adrenaline.

"I shouldn't have given you an ultimatum," I admitted. "I could have said, 'I wish you would go to the dinner, but as your wife, my place is by your side.' I shouldn't have demanded that if you didn't conform to my request, then we were over."

By now I had realized just how wrong I was in treating Edward the way I did, and it felt like someone had punched me in the gut - practically knocking the wind right out of me. Tears fell down my cheeks, and becoming embarrassed, I kept my head down. I behaved no better than the child he was treating me like.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Thank you, Bella," Edward said, coming to stand in front of me again.

This time though, he moved behind me on the bed and put his legs around me, so that my back was to his chest. I could feel his breathing and made mine match his. Slowly, my breathing evened out and my body relaxed - something that only Edward could do for me. He would bring me down from the emotional cliff that I was toeing. Edward may have been wrong in some of the things he said and did, but he only reacted to me. Every action causes a reaction, and only I was to blame for the results.

I leaned my head back against his shoulder as his hands made their way from massaging my scalp, down to my shoulders, and then slowly across my chest and down my stomach. I could feel my stomach muscles quiver underneath his fingers, and goose bumps broke out across my skin. No one could make me feel this way, and I prayed that it stayed like this forever.

"I need you," I whispered, running my fingers over his hands.

He tipped my head to the side and he kissed me slowly. Our lips were soft against each other. All we had done for the most part is fuck, and I was pretty sure we overdue for some love-making. My fingernails scratched his scalp and he moaned into my mouth. He broke away from my lips, but kept kissing down my neck.

"I love you," I told him as I moved against his hard cock.

"Mm, I love you, too," he said into my neck.

His hand went to the hem of my shirt and he pulled it slowly up my torso. My nipples hardened into tight pebbles as the cool air hit my bare skin. His hands softly ran over my breasts and we went back to our passionate kissing. It had been so long since we had done anything slow and I was more than ready for him. I loved the way his hands felt on my skin. There was no other feeling in the world that could compare. He broke our kiss again, and we just stared into each other's eyes. There was no more anger or rage in his eyes, and that made me very happy to see. I gave him a small smile and he gave me one in return. He was so handsome when he smiled; he really didn't do it often enough, but I was going to make sure that he smiled more often. I bit my lip as my hands went behind my back and tugged at his boxers. He lifted his hips without breaking eye contact with me, and I pulled them down just enough to free his cock.

He was so hard and ready for me. He started kissing my shoulder as he pushed my pajama pants out of the way. He ran his teeth across my skin, making my entire body shake. He knew just what I liked.

"I want to stay just like this," he said as he ran his finger down my wet sex.

I moaned and nodded my head in understanding. He lifted me up so I was hovering over his erection. I took it in my hand and lined us up perfectly, before lowering myself down on him, whimpering the whole way. He felt so good. I planned on keeping our pace nice and slow.

"So good," I moaned as I moved myself up and down slowly.

That was how I wanted it, and if he wanted it faster, he was going to have to do the work himself.

"Oh, baby," he groaned into my neck as his teeth scraped my skin again.

His hands were all over me. He moved my head to where he wanted it while rubbing my shoulder and arms. He would roll my nipples as his hands went down my front, and then he would rub my clit every now and then. I was falling apart in his lap, under his hands.

"Edward," I squeaked out as my climax approached.

My movements became faster when his hand wrapped lightly around my neck. As I came, he squeezed my neck and bit my shoulder. It was so intense that I felt like I was going to cry. That was what I needed.

"Fuck, baby…" he said, smoothing my ruffled hair. "So good, Bella. So fucking good," he said as he pushed himself into me. "You're going to make me cum."

"I love you so fucking much."

"I fucking love you, too," he said as our lips met once more.

Our kiss wasn't as slow this time, but it was full of all our love. I needed him to know how much I loved him, craved him, and needed him. "Bella…" he grunted out as he filled me.

"Oh Edward, that was great," I said as we slouched against each other.

"It's always great," he said as I lifted my head to kiss him. He rolled us over so we were lying on our sides as he cuddled in close to me. "Don't ever leave me."

"Never," I promised just before sleep claimed us both.

* * *

><p>This is the start of the James drama! See you all on Friday hopefully!<p>

We have to give a huge thank you to all the reviews we have received!

Thanks to my girls for all the help they give!


	15. Chapter 15

I stood in front of the bathroom mirror, willing myself to breathe in through my nose and out through my mouth. To say I was nervous was an understatement. I was hyperventilating. We were getting ready to go to dinner, and I knew that Edward was going crazy in the other room. Everything I did leading up to tonight just seemed to piss him off. I took his anger in stride though, knowing that his problem wasn't directly with me, it was with meeting James. Knowing that Edward was going out of his comfort zone for me, made me swallow my harsh words when I wanted to yell right back. I wanted to prove to Edward that I was his, and his alone, and that was just one of the reasons why I wanted to go tonight. Even though I knew he wasn't going to be sociable, part of me wanted to see James again. I cared about him, and I wanted to know how he was doing. He would always hold a place in my heart, no matter what happened. I knew I could never tell Edward such a thing, but that was how I felt.

We were meeting everyone at the Lodge, just like I thought we would. Once my breathing evened out as much as I could get it to, I turned from the mirror and put on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt. I scrunched my hair with some gel and pulled back my bangs. I decided to forego makeup, knowing that Edward would have something to say about it. He really didn't like me wearing makeup anyway.

When I was ready to go, I found Edward outside, puffing on a cigarette. That was his way of relieving stress. Looking down, I saw that he looked dashing in a pair of jeans and a golf-style shirt. His hair was messy as fuck, but I loved it that way. I knew he was having a hard time dealing with all the family stuff, but once it was over, it would just be us again. He looked so anxious. I pulled his pack out of his pocket and took one to smoke. We headed to the car in absolute silence and it was slightly intimidating. A quiet Edward was scary. That meant he was inside his own head, coming up with crazy theories. I just wished he understood how much I loved him. I really didn't know how else to tell him, so I was going to show him.

When we pulled into the parking lot, I saw James walking in with Victoria, Jake, and his girlfriend. Edward's knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel. I rubbed his leg, trying to make him feel better, though I knew nothing was going to ease his tension.

"Bella, I don't want to do this," he said, putting the car in park.

"I know, but it's for my family."

"That was him wasn't it?"

"Yes," I said as he stared out the windshield. "I never loved him like I love you."

"Let's just go and get this over with," he said, getting out of the car.

I quickly got out of the car before he could change his mind. He took ahold of my hand and he held it tightly. I knew he was doing this for me, and I was grateful to him because of it. I brought our linked hands up and kissed his knuckles softly. As soon as we were through the door, I saw the huge group of people we were with. James was talking with Sue and my dad was staring him down.

"Okay, this may work out in my favor," Edward said as I giggled.

"Hey Bells," Charlie said before hugging me.

"Hi, dad, don't you look all handsome!" I said as he groaned.

"Sue made me," he said as Edward laughed.

"The things we do for our wives," Edward said.

My Dad chuckled, but gave me a stern look. Edward's double meaning wasn't missed on anyone.

"Bella! You look great," Irina, James' mother, said, coming up to us.

Irina and I had never really gotten along, and I don't know why, but I wasn't expecting to see her tonight.

"Thank you. How have you been?" I asked, not really caring.

"Not bad at all."

I felt Edward's elbow nudge my side gently, and I quickly made introductions.

"This is my husband, Edward. This is Irina," I said as Edward nodded his head at her.

"Oh, that's right. Jamie told me you got married," she said with a smile. She must have been on some new medication. She was way happier than I remembered.

"Bella," James' dad, Garrett said, sliding up to his wife and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Hi," I said leaning into Edward. I didn't like Garrett; he scared me.

"Hey," Vicki said as she hugged me.

"You look great," I said to her.

"This isn't weird, is it?" she whispered in my ear.

"Zero weirdness," I said as we laughed. "This is Edward, my husband. This is James' girlfriend, Vicki."

"Nice to meet you," Edward said politely

"Hot," Vicki lipped to me as I giggled.

We both knew James would have a shit fit if he heard her say such a thing. I stiffened when James walked up to us, putting is arm around Victoria. The whole room had their eyes on us. My dad was in arms reach, just in case.

"Bella, marriage looks good on you," he said as I smiled and nodded my head in understanding. "James," he said, introducing himself to Edward. I was shocked when Edward shook his hand.

"I'm Edward, the husband."

"Lucky man. You have one hell of a girl right there," he said as I smiled. James and I locked eyes for a split second, and I knew I couldn't look at him again. "So, you like being tied down?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Edward said kissing the top of my head.

"I hope to settle down one day," he said, hip bumping Vicki. All she did was smile at him.

Edward nodded politely before making an excuse to pull us away from the awkward situation we found ourselves in.

"I'm starving!" Edward said as we walked to a table.

"Couldn't say it any better myself," Charlie said as we all sat down. I was pissed when James sat directly in front of me. Edward placed his arm around the back of my chair and we shared a menu.

"Getting steak?" I asked Edward.

"You know me well. I'm going to get a salad; do you want me to ask for extra croutons?"

"Yes please," I said with a big smile. I could see out of the corner of my eye that James was watching us with interest.

"Sorry, we're late," Leah said from behind us. I turned to look at her and I saw that her shirt was buttoned wrong. I quickly stood and dragged her to the bathroom, smiling the entire way.

"Fucking one-oh-one: make sure your shirt is buttoned right before going around family," I said once we were in the bathroom.

"Shit, do you think anyone saw?"

"No, but check yourself next time," I said with a laugh.

"Jared is a freaking beast!" she said as I laughed. "He almost left a hickey on my neck."

"Yeah, don't let Charlie see that," I said knowingly.

"Oh my god! I forgot to tell you. I heard them having sex, and I think your dad was choking my mom. She sounded weird…like she couldn't breathe. I had nightmares," she told me as I laughed until my face and stomach hurt. "Glad you find it so funny."

"I'm sorry, but that just gives me one more reason to never live with parents again."

"How's it going out there?"

"Better than I thought it would. James looks good," I said.

"How are you?" she asked, looking me in the eye.

"I'm okay, it's just weird, ya know?"

"I'm sure it is, but you love Edward no matter what James says," she said as I nodded. "Let's do this."

She was in too good of a mood. It seems she and Jared had gotten pretty serious about one another, but she was happy, so I was happy for her. I know she always felt like the girl who always had guy friends, but no boyfriends.

We sat back at the table and Edward asked what was going on. I told him and he chuckled, throwing a wink at Leah. She glared at him and I laughed. Jared was very quiet; he seemed uncomfortable. I really couldn't blame him. Irina and Sue talked about everything. No one else could really talk, and I was pretty sure they were doing it on purpose. I talked with my dad and Leah for the most part. Edward stayed quiet, and I showed him as much attention as I could. He played with my fingers, ran his hand up and down my leg, and he even stole a kiss or two. The night was going great; there was no focus on us, and that was what I wanted. Toward the end of the meal, I was ready to go home. I yawned and Edward rubbed the back of my neck.

"So, Bell, have you applied to any schools yet?" James asked as everyone's eyes turned to me.

"Yes, just the community college for now. I'm not sure what I want to do yet," I said.

"Have you been writing?" he asked as I looked down. I hadn't written since I moved to Forks.

"No, not really," I said with a shrug.

"Why? You are crazy talented. I still have one of your poems on my wall," James said as he beamed with pride for me.

"You wrote that?" Vicki asked as I nodded my head yes. "It's my favorite poem in the world!"

"She cried the first time she read it," James said smiling at Vicki.

"That's sweet of you," I said leaning into Edward.

"I didn't know you could write," Leah said.

"It's just a hobby, but I haven't written anything in a while." I really wanted the attention off of me. Edward was bouncing his leg, so I knew he was getting angry.

"She's being modest. She could write a whole book and I wouldn't be surprised." I wanted to die at the end of James' little speech. I had no idea that he even thought that way toward me; he never said anything while we were together. I looked to Edward and he wouldn't look at me at all.

"I never knew, kiddo," my dad said to me.

"Like I said, it was just a hobby." I was grateful when the check came at that moment.

I was ready to get away from everyone. I was shocked when Edward reached for the check. My dad looked at him like he was being rude until he saw my husband pull out his wallet.

"Edward, you really don't have to do that," Charlie said.

"I want to," Edward said as if it was no big deal. He pulled out our debit card and placed it in the folder.

"You're mighty young to have started a career that can make you much money," Garrett said.

"Well, my financial status really isn't anyone's business, but this check isn't even a quarter of what I have made in the last month. I can afford it. My wife and I are well off," Edward said as I smiled at him. I loved when he called me his wife.

"I love knowing that you can take care of my daughter, but I wanna know how. Nothing illegal, right?" I couldn't help but to laugh at Charlie.

"It's all legal. I invested in a couple of companies, and I'm big on stocks. I put half of my trust in a savings account so it will build up the interest. I have invested half of the other half and we live on the rest. If I do it right, neither one of us will ever have to work," Edward said proudly.

"How did do you all this?" James asked.

"My father and grandfather taught me all about it. Money doesn't last forever. My dad worked long enough to gain a pension, and he is still an avid investor when the opportunity comes," Edward said as he gave the waitress the bill.

"We will have to sit and talk about this more later. Maybe you can teach me a thing or two," my dad said as I smiled.

"I can do that," Edward said. I knew he was proud that he knew he could take care of us. I felt better knowing that we would be okay money wise. I never really knew how well off we were.

"Do you use an accountant or a financial adviser?" Garrett asked.

"No, I don't trust people with my money, so I do it all myself. I do talk to my father if something seems out of sorts, though, so I guess you could call him my adviser," Edward said. I could see that Garrett was trying to figure out how he could make the money Edward was. I could also see the jealousy on James' face, knowing that Edward could take better care of me than he ever could. Although, I was sure he thought I was just with Edward for his money.

"I'm glad you have a good head on your shoulders," my dad said as the waitress handed Edward back the folder. I leaned into him so I could look at the total; I was curious. There were fourteen of us, so I knew the sum had to up in the two hundreds.

"How much tip?" Edward whispered to me.

"She was really good, so maybe a hundred?" I said, questioningly. All Edward did was shrug his shoulders and he signed the slip. I was never great on leaving tips, but I knew that was definitely enough.

Conversation flowed around us as everyone wished Sue and Charlie the best of luck tomorrow. My dad was taking Sue to Seattle for the week for their honeymoon, and some of Sue's family that had flown in, were going to meet them up there for dinner before they flew back home.

"What about you, Bella?" James asked, moving my attention to him.

"What about me?"

"Will you be joining us in Seattle this week for dinner before Vicky and I leave?" he questioned.

I didn't even have to look at Edward to know that there was no way we were going. I didn't even want to go.

"Not this time," I replied as politely as I could.

I grabbed Edward's hand and gave him a light squeeze, shooting him a smile. "My husband and I have plans this week."

James nodded his head, and the conversation picked up once more, but I was ready to leave. The night had worn on me both physically and emotionally, and I was ready to be wrapped up in Edward's arms, underneath our covers, our bodies pressed together...possibly naked...No! Dammit. I needed to stop thinking like that at the dinner table. I pressed my thighs together in hopes that I wouldn't soak through my panties here. It was so uncomfortable to walk with wet panties on.

"What has you blushing, Bella?" Edward whispered into my ear.

His hand slipped from mine, and he slowly moved it down my thigh and to my center. I heard his sharp intake of breath as he felt the heat radiating from me, and I shyly bit my lip.

"Did you feel something you liked?" I asked him innocently.

"I'm very glad that you can keep up with me," Edward growled out lowly as I spread my legs for him.

I could feel my face heating up from his fingers playing on the outside of my jeans and I knew that we needed to get out of here. And quick!

"Take me home," I whispered.

"My pleasure."

And with that, Edward stood up and pulled me with him, leading me out of the restaurant without a backwards glance at the crowd we just left behind.

* * *

><p>Okay we want to start by saying thank you for all the reviews. Thanks to my girls for all the help they give us. The true drama is coming next chapter, but that will be a few weeks before you will get to read. RL is crashing down on me pretty hard and I can't focus on ff right now. I'm sorry but this break is much needed.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for the reviews and Alerts! Jess and I are having so much fun writing this and we're almost sad to see it come to an end! There is one more chapter and then the Epilogue left. Sorry that this took so long to get out, but the next chapter is finished and once it's been through the beta system, we'll get it up! _

_Mad props to our girls for helping us make this story all it can be! _

_Same warnings apply. _

The second we made it outside, Edward had me in his arms as he walked quickly to his car. I nipped and kissed his neck, and whatever else I could reach, as his car beeped, signaling to us that it was unlocked. He quickly opened up the passenger side door for me, but instead of setting me down on my feet, he pushed me against the side and tangled his tongue with mine. My legs automatically wrapped around his waist, freeing his hands to roam about my body. His fingers immediately found purchase underneath my shirt and traced the underwire in my bra, his knuckles grazing across my pebbled nipples.

"Don't tease me," I moaned, rubbing myself shamelessly against his raging hard on.

"It's not teasing if you plan on following through," he muttered, biting down sharply on my neck, making me cry out.

Right when I was at the point where I felt like I could cum from how his belt buckle was hitting my clit, Edward pulled away, leaving us both panting heavily.

"Let's go home," he said, lowering me into the car.

I smiled at him, completely infatuated as he buckled my seat belt for me before leaning over and pressing his lips against mine gently.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen," he whispered, shutting the door.

I ran my fingers through my hair, wondering what in the heck just happened. My thoughts were jumbled, but I distinctly remembered Edward being agitated about the writing thing. Did he forget? Or was this the beginning of a change in him? Maybe he was beginning to let go of some of his misplaced jealousy?

"I don't think I can make it to our house," Edward said suddenly, causing me to jump. I didn't even hear him get in the car.

"Well then, I should take care of that for you," I replied coyly. "That is my duty as your wife, after all."

Edward shot me a wicked grin as he leaned back in his seat slightly, giving me silent permission to take care of him the way he needed. I leaned over, kissed his lips once before using my hands to unbuckle his pants and free his hard cock that was straining against the zipper.

I felt the purr of the engine as I took Edward into my mouth, and felt his thigh clench beneath the palm of my hand. The deeper I took him in my throat, the louder the engine roared, letting me know that Edward was speeding as fast as he dared to get us home. I wrapped my tongue around the tip of his head, savoring the slightly salty taste of the pre-cum that had gathered there. Using my teeth gently on the side of his twitching member, I scraped lightly, causing him to thrust as deep as he could into my mouth, groaning out his pleasure as he filled my mouth with his amazing cream.

"Fuck! I don't know how I have ever lived without your mouth," Edward panted, pushing some hair behind my ear.

I didn't answer, still holding his softening cock in my mouth while using my tongue to clean him up. As I worked on cleaning him, Edward ran his fingers through my hair. I could feel his cock hardening once more in my mouth, and I squirmed in my seat, desperate to relieve the ache that had settled between my legs.

A sharp tug on my hair had me releasing him immediately, looking at him with hooded eyes.

"I want to come again when we get inside," he said, pushing himself back into his pants. "Not in the car."

I nodded my head and quickly escaped from the car. I ran up the sidewalk and squealed as Edward came up behind me suddenly and swung me up into his arms.

"Patience, little girl," he cooed, unlocking the door. "I'll take care of you. But first, I want to see how good you really are. Are you up for a challenge?"

All I could do was whimper.

"Yes, Edward," I replied, knowing that I wanted to please him as much as he always pleased me.

"Good girl."

With that, he brought us into our bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him. He tossed me on the bed and slowly removed his clothes, starting with his shirt. I moaned and reached beneath my dress to feel my folds through my panties. They were completely soaked and only getting wetter as time passed.

"None of that," Edward admonished, shaking his head and smiling. "I'll bring you the pleasure you deserve. Not you."

"Fuck me, dammit!" I squealed, removing my hands from where I needed them most.

Edward didn't answer me. Instead, he continued to rid himself of his offensive clothing, layer by layer, making me pant in need for him. His chest was rising with each breath, his abdominal muscles tightening. He was every girl's wet fantasy come true. The best part was that he was mine.

"On your knees in front of me," he ordered, standing at the end of the bed.

I hurried to do as he asked, looking up at him with plain want in my eyes.

"Let's see how many times you can get me off tonight," he said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"I'll take that challenge," I answered, leaning forward.

Before I could get him in my mouth, Edward leaned down and brought my dress up over my head and un-clasped my bra, letting my breasts fall free into his awaiting palms.

I gasped as he pinched my nipples, my head falling back.

"Make me feel good, and I'll return the favor," he said.

It took me a minute, but I finally came back to reality as he let go of my breasts and began to stroke himself.

Not taking my eyes off his, I leaned forward once more and captured him in my mouth, sucking frantically to try to get another taste of his salty goodness. This time, Edward's hands went to my hair and he used his arms to set the pace he wanted me at. It felt good to have that bit of control taken from me, not having to worry about how fast to go or how deep to take him. This was about him taking the control and using me for his pleasure.

As his fingers tightened in my hair, scraping against my scalp, I used my tongue around as much of his cock as I could, using my hand at the base to stroke what wouldn't fit.

"God, you are fucking perfect," Edward growled, forcing himself down my throat harder.

"I can't fucking last when you do that with your tongue."

I moaned around his cock, knowing that it would push him over the edge. Sure enough, a couple of deep thrusts later, Edward growled out my name as his seed shot down my throat and covered my tongue. I swallowed quickly, savoring his taste, but anxious for my turn.

I lay back on the bed as Edward crawled forward, spreading my legs for him. My panties were still on, and I knew that he could see the giant wet spot on them. I threw my head back and moaned as Edward dipped down and ran his nose along my folds, inhaling deeply as he went.

"You smell delicious," he said, moving forward again so that he was hovering over me.

I felt his cock twitch and let out a lustful moan as it hit my throbbing clit.

"Please!" I begged.

Edward chuckled darkly and sat back on his heels. "Not yet, little girl," he taunted.

I threw my head back onto the pillow and let out a short scream of frustration.

"You're trying to kill me!" I accused.

I jumped in surprise when I felt Edward's lips on mine once more. His kiss was passionate but possessive, and made my toes curl with pure want.

"Now why would I want to do that?" he asked, sitting back up once more.

"Let's get these off of you," he said, pulling my panties down my legs.

I eagerly complied and lifted my hips to help him rid me of them faster.

"Play with yourself, but don't cum," he growled out harshly. "If you cum, I'm going to spank your ass red."

Desperate for anything at this point, I obeyed quickly, feeling my swollen clit beneath my fingertips. I knew that it was probably bright red, but all I could think about was getting the pleasure I so desperately needed. I looked up to see Edward stroking himself once more to the sight of me pleasuring myself. Knowing that he was watching instantly almost sent me over the edge.

"I can't hold it!" I cried, slowing down my rubbing.

"You fucking better!" Edward ground out.

I sobbed as I moved one finger to the inside of me, using my other finger to continue its slow and torturous strokes on my needy clit. As Edward stroked himself faster, I moved my finger inside me faster. A part of me hoped that he would allow me to cum as soon as he was close enough.

"Don't. Cum," Edward grit out one last time, right before he shot his sperm all over my fingers and stomach.

I sobbed in protest as he brought my fingers away from my clit and brought them to my mouth to lick off what he had given me. Tears streamed down my face, but I moaned in pleasure at tasting him once more.

"Good girl," he cooed, turning me over so that he could spoon me.

"You got me off three times in less than forty-five minutes," he said proudly, wiping away the tears that still fell silently.

I could feel the sweat that covered the both of us, and prayed that it was my turn next.

"You are amazing," he said, running his fingers through my hair.

I sighed in content at the attention I was receiving, even if it wasn't the kind I was hoping for right then. Edward was happy with me, and that was something I reveled in.

Suddenly, his grip on my hair became vice-like, and I cried out in protest.

"This is your punishment for embarrassing me at dinner," Edward snapped. "I looked like a damn fool for not knowing about your little hobby, and because of that, you will not be able to cum for a week, all while still getting me off as many times a day as I need."

My heart dropped to my stomach when I realized that this entire time, Edward was doing this to make a point. He was showing me that my body knew its master, and would obey him no matter what. _And_ that I would do anything for him. He also tricked me, making me believe that he wasn't angry, and that I would be getting my pleasure after he received his.

"This was a punishment?" I cried in disbelief. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

I had no idea that Edward could be so cruel. I would take his fists over this any day. This was pure torture, and even now, as his grip in my hair tightened and his fists shook in fury, my pussy still dripped moisture for him, my throbbing clit still burning with need.

"This was just the beginning of your punishment, little girl," he whispered menacingly.

"I can cum any-fucking-time I want, and you won't know about it," I threatened.

Edward laughed darkly, slapping my clit hard with the palm of his hand, making me scream. "I beg to differ. See? I know my wife. I know how she acts when she doesn't get some for a while. When you cum, your face stays flushed for hours, and you have this spark to your eye that screams 'I've been pleasured', so yes…I _will_ know if you cum without my permission."

I had no words at that moment. I never realized that Edward knew my body and responses so well. I couldn't help but feel a warm tingling in my heart, knowing that he took time to see and know that about me. I don't think anyone has ever taken the time to see things like that about me before.

"It hurts," I whispered, holding my throbbing pussy. "I can't believe you are going to do this to me."

"I know," he replied. "It's supposed to hurt."

"But I didn't _do_ anything," I said, trying not to yell at him.

"Why don't you go and write about it if you're so great at that," he snapped. "In fact, that's what I want you to do."

I sat up and stared at him for a few seconds, trying to catch up on this seemingly one-sided conversation.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Write about your punishment and why you received it. I want to know your thoughts and your feelings. I also want you to write what you could have done to avoid it, and how you will make it up to me," he explained before getting up and heading toward the bathroom.

"But that's not fair!" I argued, following behind him.

How in the hell could I have avoided the punishment, when I wasn't the one who brought up my writing capabilities in the first place.

"Go write about it," he said again as I glared at him.

"No! I'm not fucking doing it!" I said like a petulant child, making him grab my face roughly in his hand.

"You will do what I fucking tell you to do!"

"Writing was just a stupid hobby! He was only saying it because he knew how little I did write!" I yelled at his retreating back. "And you weren't mad about it at the restaurant!"

"It was an act, you stupid bitch!" he yelled as I flinched away. "I needed to show everyone how great I am. If I had it my way, I would have grabbed you right then and left. Now, do as I said!" he said, raising his voice as I cried.

"Edward, it's not a big deal," I cried.

"I looked like a fucking idiot! He just had to throw it in my face that I don't know you! I _should_ just give you back to him, but I'm too selfish, and I know what is best for you. I meant it literally when I said 'Til death do us part'," he said as he slammed the bathroom door behind him, effectively ending our fight.

**~~~~~...~~~~~**

"I never thought that I would love again. But you, Charles Swan, have shown me that true love does exist. I love you."

"You may now kiss the bride."

As my father dipped Sue back and the crowd clapped, I wiped some moisture from my eyes. It was a beautiful wedding, and I was extremely happy that my dad was settled down once again. He needed a good woman to come home to. He had been alone much too long.

"You okay, babe?" Edward asked from beside me, standing outside the church.

"I'm fine," I sniffed, linking our arms together.

"Well, let's go make it through the reception, and then I want to take you home and watch your dress hit the floor," Edward said, causing me to shiver.

"Mr. Cullen," I teased, "you're so forward."

"Only for you, Mrs. Cullen," he whispered. He was teasing me - I knew he was - but I would take whatever he gave me.

The ride to The Lodge, where the reception was being held, was quick, and we were seated immediately, along with everyone else from our new combined family. Edward kept his hand on my thigh the entire time, and would slowly inch it up beneath my dress, teasing my wet slit with his fingers. My face was flushed, and I tried hard to control my breathing, swatting Edward's hands away as he continued to tease me.

"Will you please stop? You don't plan on doing anything, so why bother?" I questioned.

"Because I can."

"Next time I'm wearing underwear," I muttered darkly.

"Good," Edward agreed easily as he sat back with a smug grin. "I like challenges."

The rest of the dinner and cake passed slowly, and right before I was going to beg Edward to take me home, Leah and Alice pulled me into the restroom. I shot Edward a look as he motioned with his head that he was going outside to smoke; I knew he would wait for me. After Alice and Leah congratulated me on my dad's marriage, I left the bathroom in search of Edward, so we could blow this joint.

The sight that I was met with caused me to stop dead in my tracks. James and Edward were nose to nose, eyes glaring daggers at the other. I ran out the door quickly, and placed myself between the two of them.

"What do you think you're doing?" I yelled, pushing Edward back.

"Claiming what is mine," Edward snarled, pushing me behind him and out of the way. "Don't touch him!"

It took me a moment to comprehend what he had just said. Claiming?

"This isn't the fucking Discovery Channel, Edward!" I yelled, trying to pull him back away from James. "You don't get to piss on me and fight off any unwanted male to prove your point."

"You think you can get away with pining after her after all this time?" Edward growled at James. "Well, you're wrong. She's mine. I will kill anyone that tries to get between us. You weren't man enough for her."

"Dammit, this is ridiculous!" I screeched, giving up on pulling Edward back, and instead gripping his shirt in my hands, hoping that by staying behind him, it would keep him somewhat calm.

"You don't fucking own her, no matter how many marks you put on her," James sneered back. "Trust me. I've put more than enough marks on her body. And she loved every single one._ I_ was the one she promised herself to. I taught my little girl everything she knows: everything that she now uses on you. I trained her for you, asshole. I made her into what she is today."

I let my head fall forward onto Edward's back in horror and embarrassment.

"You're such a dick, James. I'm not a dog," I muttered, knowing he would hear me.

"You might have had a part in how she turned out," Edward agreed icily, "but I fucking perfected it. Don't try and play games with me. You will lose. The only way Bella is ever leaving me, is in a body bag."

"You-" James started, but was suddenly cut off by Edward's fist.

I screamed as my body was lurched forward, letting go just in time to avoid face planting into the concrete. I stood and watched in horror as my husband and ex-lover brawled on the sidewalk.

"Stop it!" I cried, tears finally breaking free down my face.

By now, people were starting to stare and a few were running back inside the restaurant to undoubtedly let my dad know what was going on.

"Edward, we have to leave," I begged, pulling him off of James. "My dad is going to be out here any second now."

Thankfully, Edward stopped his raining blows and pulled me into his chest, turning his back on James, who was screaming idle threats behind us. Edward's grip was surely going to leave some sort of mark on my upper arm. I couldn't see much of anything through the blur of my tears, but soon enough, Edward pulled us to his car and opened the door for me, setting me on the seat roughly.

"I'm not sorry," he said, kissing my forehead before shutting the door and walking over to his side of the car.

Charlie's POV

Red. That's what I was seeing as my baby girl was screaming and crying at her husband to stop fighting with that piss-poor excuse of an ex-boyfriend/woman beater. If I knew it wouldn't get me fired or put on probation, I would have locked his ass up the moment I saw him. Hearing him brag about the marks he put on my daughter, shook me to the core. Just what in the hell happened in Phoenix? What in the hell happened to my baby girl?

"You might have had a part in how she turned out," I heard Edward say, his voice low and menacing. "But I fucking perfected it. Don't try and play games with me. You will lose. The only way Bella is ever leaving me, is in a body bag."

I had heard enough. I stepped away from the door where I was listening, and forced myself to breathe through my nose. The bastard had just basically admitted that he would fucking kill Bella before he allowed her to leave him. I fumbled with my pants and took out my gun. Police Chief or not, no one gets away with threatening my family…my little girl. My hands shook as I ran back to the door and swung it open. Neither one of them stood a chance against my bullet.

"Fucking shit!" I growled.

Bella and Edward had already left, leaving James on the sidewalk nursing his bloody face.

"James," I growled. "You are under arrest for disrupting the peace and assault."

I pulled out my handcuffs and secured them around his wrists, making sure they were extra tight. His gasp in pain wasn't good enough, though. I wanted the bastard to scream. The way he more than likely made Bella scream as he put his fucking hands on her.

"What the fuck, Charlie?" he yelled, blood now pouring freely down his face.

I chuckled and kicked his legs out from under him as I pulled out my cell to call in back up. I was on my fucking honeymoon. No way was I taking him in myself when my wife was ten feet away from me, ready to start our life together.

I actually smirked as his body hit the floor and I heard a sickening crunch beneath him.

"Sounds like something just broke," I said lightly.

As we waited for my buddy to get here, I flipped my phone open to dial the last person I would need - the person who would know what to do and would make this right. I heard the light breathing letting me know the phone had been answered.

"Renee."

**~~~~~...~~~~~**

Dun dun dun! What do you think is going to happen next? Admit it. Chief Swan, gun, and mustache. Hawt! We'd love to know what you think, so hit that little button and let us have it! :) Any guesses on what's going to happen in the next chapter?


	17. Chapter 17

Okay this is the last chapter! We hope that you all like the way we have ended this story. Thanks for all the reviews. We truly loved every single one of them.

There is a strong lemon in here so that is your warning.

We own nothing but the plot!

* * *

><p>Charlie's pov<p>

"Thanks for coming," I said as I invited my ex-wife into my house. "I don't know what to do."

Renee scoffed as she handed me her coat.

"There is something wrong with Bella. Charlie, she likes to be hit and I don't think there is anything we can do about it. I have taken her to see a therapist and they said she was fine mentally," Renee said as she sat with Sue at the kitchen table.

"I agree, Charlie, you can't help someone if they don't want help," Sue said.

I didn't buy that bullshit though. I was a cop dammit and I could help my own daughter.

"I didn't think Edward was abusive towards her. He seemed so…"

"I know Charlie. That is what I thought about James at first, but then I saw some of the nasty bruises he had left on her. When I would ask what happened she would come up with some excuse. Maybe we can try to help them, but it may not help. It may push her away more," Renee said as Sue agreed.

"Edward as a person is pretty great," said a voice from behind me. We all turned to see Leah standing in the doorway. "I won't help you push Bella away, but after seeing what he did to James scared me. I have seen the marks Edward has left on her. She prides herself on the marks he leaves. If he goes a while without hitting her, which he has, she will provoke him. I have even witnessed her smiling when he would grab her. She will run if she feels attacked."

I pulled out a chair for Leah as she came down the steps. Of course Leah would have the extra information I needed to nail that bastard! Why didn't I think of it before?

"Leah, how do you know all this?" Sue asked.

"Bella and I have gotten close. The more I acted like I didn't care, the more she told me. One time she and Edward broke up for a few hours because he didn't answer his cell. The anger I saw in his eyes when he saw Bella, scared me that day," Leah said as she shivered at the memory.

With that, I banged my fist on top of the table causing the glasses to jump and water to come out from the top. I was done with this shit.

"We can't stand here and just let it happen! I'm calling the Cullens."

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

It had been a week since Charlie's wedding and everything that could go wrong, went wrong. Edward was arrested for assaulting James, but was released less than two hours later since James didn't press charges. Watching my own father arrest my husband was the hardest thing I have ever had to endure. And I hated that my father was the one who handcuffed Edward. Edward was only protecting me that day, but no one saw it that way.

And ever since Edward spent those couple of hours in the holding cell, he had yet to touch me in any way. It was like I repulsed him. I knew it had only been a week, but it was time for us to get on with our lives. Time for us to move past this and I needed Edward to go back to the man he was before. The man who didn't take my shit and who wasn't afraid to put me in my place. The lover who knew my body better than I knew it myself and could give me the release that I needed. That I craved.

I popped another piece of popcorn in my mouth and groaned at the bad acting on the daytime Soap that was on television. I knew Edward was going with his father for the day, so I stayed home from school. I just needed some me time. A part of me was hoping that maybe this little act of rebellion would ignite that fire back inside my husband. But, a better part told me not to get my hopes up. I also didn't want to leave our house in fear of running into my mother.

I saw her in the parking lot of the gas station with Sue. I was instantly angry, but more confused. Why was she here? And why hadn't she even called me, her only daughter, to tell me she was even in the same State? She had yet to try to get a hold of me. I didn't care past that point though, she was really the last person I wanted to see and I'm sure Edward would flip his shit if he knew. He didn't like my mother because she never kept her mouth shut. If she thought it, she said it.

And right now, Renee was the last problem my marriage needed.

"Stupid, cockblocking son of a bitch," I griped into the empty house.

I needed my husband in so many ways and he was giving me nothing. James tried to call and talk to me, but I never answered. I had zero feelings for him and I was sure he got the message when I changed my number. I hung out with Alice and Leah a little bit, but that didn't help my mood any. They both talked about how happy they were and I just couldn't bring myself to care when I was feeling so miserable for myself. Deciding that I needed a different distraction, I turned off the television and sat down at the coffee table and tried to write out my feelings, but I couldn't write. I just sat in the quiet and stared at the wall. Edward was stuck on not touching me until I showed him what a great writer I was and I hated that he was so hung up on that. I knew I had to write something so I started with the obvious.

_Edward, I love you more than my own life. You were always right…about everything. You are the only person I want. I am not a great writer and I'm no good at writing down my feelings. James is out of my life completely. Never again, after this letter, will I ever speak his name. I miss you. I need everything you give me. You are the only one that truly knows what I need and when I need it. You're loving and gentle, yet rough and violent, but you always seem to just know which one of you I need. Please, I beg you to forgive me. I love you._

That was as good as the letter could get. I folded it and put it on the stand by the front door. An hour before school should have let out, I heard our car pull into the drive way. I heard Edward mumbling to himself once he was in the house. I waited on the couch for him, butterflies dancing inside my belly. This was the moment of truth. Would he walk away, not caring that I was here, or would he finally set me straight again? I was staring at my hands when I heard him walk into the living room.

"Why aren't you at school?" he asked angrily, throwing his keys onto the side table.

"I didn't want to go," I said not making eye contact.

"Well, I have to do shit I don't want to, but I don't stay home."

"I know, but I'm just so sad. I feel like I'm losing you," I said as I started to cry.

"Bella, I don't know what to say to you. I have been wanting to beat the shit out of you for the last week and I can't tell you why. I hate that it took you over a week to write this bullshit letter," he said as he crumpled the piece of paper and threw it at me.

"You're saying my feelings are bull shit?"

"Yes, because you are only telling me what I want to hear."

"Fuck you!" I screamed.

He moved quickly, grabbing me by my throat picking me up off the couch just to throw me down.

"Fuck me? I was arrested because of you! I had your father's buddies down my throat calling me a woman beater!" he said as his hand struck the side of my face.

A smile made its way to my face at the skin to skin contact. This was what I needed. I could feel all of my stress leave my body.

"I love you," I cried out. "I love you so much and I am sorry. You say the words and I will never see my dad again. I would give up everything for you."

"And that makes everything better?"

"I don't know how to make this better. I don't know what you are feeling," I said he grabbed me by my hair and pulled me into the bedroom. His hand was wrapped back around my neck once we were in our room, but he was just holding me in place, not hurting me.

"You haven't tried to show me any attention in a week. You haven't asked me to go to bed with you, you haven't cuddled with me on the couch, and you have barely spoken to me. You have done all this since James came back to town. I thought you wanted him," he said as his grip tightened on me.

"I didn't think you wanted me," I said in a rushed voice. "I thought you ignoring me was part of my punishment. You said I couldn't get off so I never made the first move. I was waiting for you to tell me what to do. As far as James goes, he could die and I wouldn't shed a tear for him. He had no right to say anything to you about our relationship. I hate him," I said as Edward's mouth crashed down on mine.

His hands roughly gripped my hair and pulled painfully and I moaned in delight. My nails dug at his neck and I know I was leaving my own marks on him. I was overly frustrated and I was going to take it out on him any way I could. I knew our fucking was going to be a re-claiming of sorts and I couldn't wait. I heard the ripping of clothes as we undressed each other. Every time he touched me, his touch was mean and rough. Our teeth sunk into each other's necks and when I bit too hard he pulled away, slapping my face.

Edward couldn't make up his mind on what he wanted. He slammed his cock into me so hard that I cried out in pain, but my pussy soaked him telling him to continue. One minute I was on my back with him balls deep inside of me and the next minute I was on my stomach while he fucked me from behind and bit me over and over wherever he could reach. He was taking his anger out on my pussy and ass and I wouldn't have it any other way. My ass burned from the spanking he was giving me and my orgasms were running down our legs. I didn't know where I began and where he picked up. We were tangled with one another.

"You're my wife," he growled into my ear as he slammed his cock into me.

"Yours," I half yelled, half moaned.

"You love to be fucked like a dirty whore don't you!" he yelled as he pinched my nipples sending me over the edge again. "You do! You don't even have to confirm it. Your pussy is telling me everything I need to know. I can be as rough as I want with you and you would never tell me no."

"Fuck! I love you," I yelled as he flipped me over on my back.

"I love you too and you are to never question my love again," he said as I clawed at his chest. I could see some blood on his neck from my nails and I smiled proudly.

"Never, but you can't doubt me either," I said confidently. "You have three seconds to get your giant cock inside me before I start to touch myself." He glared at me as he gripped my thighs, digging his fingers into my skin until I screamed in pain.

"Is. This. What. You. Want?" he asked slamming into me.

My answer was a scream of pleasurable pain. He didn't stop slamming into me until he was done filling me with his seed, marking me deep inside. He collapsed on top of me and neither one of us could breathe right. I was coughing from screaming so much and he sound as if he was sobbing. He wasn't, but we both gave each other what we needed. After ten minutes, we were a little recovered and we moved up the bed to our pillows. I looked to my husband to survey the damage I had caused his perfect body. My marks were beautiful on his skin. There were teeth marks, scratches, and he even had a bruise starting on his forearm in the shape of my fingertips.

"Thank you so much for that," I said with a yawn as I cuddled into his chest.

"I love you so much, Bella," he said pulling me closer to him. "Nothing will ever come between us."

"Never."

~twisted~

Over the next couple of days, life was pretty perfect…well as perfect as it could get for me. Edward and I were finally back to our normal. That night though, when I got home from school is when Edward decided to burst our little bubble.

"Your dad called while you were at school," he informed me as I was putting last minute touches on our dinner. "He wants you and me to go over to his house for dinner this weekend."

"I don't want to go," I said easily.

"We are going and there is going to be no fighting," he said. His tone told me he wasn't playing around either.

Assuming that my mother was still here, I had a guess as to why my dad suddenly wanted us over. And if I didn't give Edward an advanced warning, there would be hell to pay.

"But you know why they want us to go over right?" I asked as that caught his attention. "My mother is here."

I watched his face closely, surprised when a small smile crept across his lips. He walked over to me and kissed me. This was not the reaction I thought I was going to get from him. He kissed me down my neck where he began to suck. He was soft at first, nibbling lightly in between sharp nips. I moaned in need and wrapped my arms around his neck. It was when he began to suck urgently that I realized what he was doing. He was marking me for everyone to see. And he was doing it in a spot that would be impossible to cover up with clothes. I was so turned on, and I wanted to mark him in return, but the scratch marks were still on his neck, some of them had even bruised. I felt bad at first, but he said he liked it.

Before I was ready, Edward gently unwrapped my arms from around him and kissed me on the forehead.

"Let's eat dinner and then I'll take you to bed," he promised.

~Twisted~

Friday afternoon I stayed on the couch until we had to leave. It had been a long week and I was ready for a relaxing weekend. And I just knew that after dinner with my parents, a relaxing weekend would be the last thing my husband and I would get. Before I was ready Edward announced that it was time to leave and I groaned as I stood. I knew he was happy that I wasn't fighting him, but he told me that his family was going to be there as well, so that made it easier knowing I would have back up if my mother started her shit. I hadn't really talked to my dad much so I was hoping he was over the bullshit that happened at his wedding.

"Can we smoke before we go in? I feel like something bad is going to happen," I said as he rubbed my leg.

"Baby, I think you're just tired. You tossed and turned all night last night," he said.

He lit me a smoke and I let it relieve my stress before we got out of the car and headed for the door. Edward knocked and Leah invited us in. I could hear laughter and talking and that put me at ease. Edward kept me close to him and I was letting him hang on to me, giving me that physical support that I knew only he could give.

"Surprise!" my mother said as I internally rolled my eyes.

"Hey mom!" I said with as much excitement as I could muster up. "This is my husband Edward. Babe this is my mother Renee."

"Nice to meet you," he said nodding his head at her.

To my surprise, my mom didn't say anything to him, but simply gave him the once over with her eyes before returning her attention back to me. Her intentions were crystal clear. She didn't care for Edward. And she hadn't even given him a chance. And that hurt my feelings. I pulled Edward away from her without another word and found everyone in the kitchen surrounding the food that was just delivered. While we were getting pizza, Leah walked up and poked me in the neck where I knew Edward's mark lay.

"Oww," I hissed, rubbing the spot carefully with my palm, "Ask before you touch." I joked.

Instead of joking around like usual though, Leah had a concerned look on her face as she studied the mark more closely. What was with everyone tonight, and why did I feel like something bad was looming over the horizon?

"Why do you allow him to do that to you?" she asked as I walked away from her.

This was not the place or time for her to start shit with me. Especially with Renee listening in with undivided attention. After dinner, the rest of the night seemed to be going along fine and I was having fun with my whole family. Renee, Esme, and Sue seemed to get along great and Alice, Rose, Leah, and I were making plans to attend a concert that was coming to the area. When I asked Edward if I could go, he was so pleased that he offered to buy us all tickets.

I beamed happily, only to have my smile and good mood disappear as I noticed that Renee looked disgusted that I asked my husband if I could go, but I thought it was common courtesy. Finally at my wits end, and knowing that a blow up was coming soon, I stood up and looked to Edward.

"Babe, I'm ready to go home now," I said as calmly as possible.

Tears pricked at the corner of my eyes and I blinked them back roughly. I would not cry in front of everyone and give my mother the perverse pleasure in knowing that I had let her get to me. The last time I saw this woman, she was boarding me on a plane, after having accusing me of trying to ruin her marriage out of jealousy and spite. And now, she comes into town, without a word to me, not even bothering to try and see me before tonight. She has been here a week and this is how she acts towards me? If this was "motherly love", then I didn't want it. I didn't need her love. I just needed my husband, who had stood up beside me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Let's go," he whispered in my ear, turning us and leading us to the front door.

"Bells, before you go, may I speak with you for a minute?" Charlie asked, standing up from his recliner chair.

I looked to Edward and after he said it was okay, I followed my dad to the den that he had off the living room.

"What's up?" I asked once he shut the door.

"Your mom and I are worried about you," he said as my mom moved from the other side of the room; I didn't even know she was in there.

"There is nothing to worry about," I said softly, not looking at either one of them.

I knew this was too good to be true. That's why my mom was here. This was an intervention. A plan to get me away from Edward so they could dig inside my mind, only they weren't going to see what was really there. No. They were going to see what they had already assumed inside their own heads.

"Bella, your relationship is not healthy. You both have marks all over your necks and I can guarantee that your clothes are coving most of them," Renee scoffed, folding her arms across her chest.

"What my husband and I do is none of your business," I said through clenched teeth.

"I agree with your mom. I don't want anything to happen to you. I'm scared for you. I heard Edward tell James that the only way you were ever leaving him was in a body bag! And if you think I'm just going to sit here while that boy mistreats you, then you can think again!" Charlie yelled.

"Dad, if I truly thought that he was going to kill me, I would never, ever, be with him. Edward has a temper, but he would never kill me," I said making eye contact with him for the first time since I entered the room.

I wanted to leave them with no doubt as to where my loyalty lied. And it was not with the two of them.

"Oh give me a break! I have said it before and I will say it again, there is something wrong with you. I don't know where I went wrong," Renee said, plopping herself down into one of the chairs against the wall. Furthest from me.

"I would rather be with someone who is rough with me than to be with someone that cheats!" I defended.

If this was the route Renee wanted to go, then two could play this game. I was not going to let her make me feel bad for how I liked things inside my own, personal relationship.

"Phil has done nothing but take care of us. I'm sick of you accusing him just because you are jealous of what I have!" she said as I let out a loud frustrated scream.

"I caught him! I saw it with my own eyes! I took a picture!" I yelled.

"No need to get loud. This is not about your mother this is about you," Charlie said as he tried to calm me down.

"No! I'm done. Is this what you want? Do you want me to walk out of your life for good? It's coming up to that pretty fast. I'm done with people looking at me like I'm some battered fucking wife. What happens in my house is between two consenting adults!" I yelled as the door suddenly flew open.

"You can fucking leave," Renee said, jumping up and lunging towards Edward, trying to push him out of the room.

"Not without my wife," he said grabbing my arm and pulling me to him.

"Are you really going to grab her in front of me?" Charlie yelled.

By this time, everyone was gathered outside the den and all of them were wearing expressions of shock and disbelief. I'm sure that my own facial expression mirrored theirs. I couldn't believe that this was happening. Last week my husband was arrested by my own father and now said father was trying to pull me towards him while my husband pulled me in the opposite direction towards him.

"I don't know who you think you are, but I'm taking my wife home," Edward said roughly pulling me out of the den.

"Get your fucking hands off of her," Charlie said going after Edward.

"Stop this," Esme said getting between Edward and Charlie.

Charlie had the decency to halt his attack on Edward as Esme placed a hand on his chest. I used that moment to step behind Edward and in front of Carlisle, who promptly moved me behind him. I grabbed the back of his shirt willing myself not to cry at the sense of belonging I felt in that moment to Edward's side of the family. Alice quickly ran to my side, grabbing my hand in hers and Rosalie did the same on my other side. A united front. I might have lost my first family, but I had gained a true one in return.

"Why don't you two get out of here and you can talk when everyone is calm," Carlisle suggested, placing a hand on Edward's arm.

"You know your son hits my daughter," Renee screeched, throwing her hands in the air like she was exasperated with the turn of events.

"It's none of your business, Renee. You are the one that is on my ass about my relationship because yours sucks so badly! Your husband is a fucking pig! Edward may not be perfect in your eyes, but in mine, he is. He takes care of me, he loves me, and he is in our bed every night! You sent me away from the only life I ever knew because you think I'm crazy and I was just too screwed up for you…"

Edward cut off my rant by going into his own.

"My wife is right. I do have to thank you for sending her away though. I never would have met her if it wasn't for you. You have done nothing but judge me since the moment I walked through that door. Is this your way of pushing your daughter out of your life for good? If it wasn't for me, your daughter would have never talked to you again. When she first moved here, I was the one that got her to call you!"

"Let's just go, Edward," I whispered.

Things were never going to change with Renee and I was a fool for allowing myself to hope that they could.

"It was a mistake coming here," I said sadly.

"No, it was a mistake on our part," Sue said with tears in her eyes. "Just give us a little time, Bella. We love you and we want you here. Both of you."

I couldn't say anything in return to her, so I settled for a slight head nod that I didn't mean. I wouldn't be coming back.

"Like hell," Edward snarled. "We are leaving and my wife will not be returning to this house."

At that moment Esme dropped her hands just as Carlisle pulled her back and out of the way as Charlie's fist connected with Edward's face. Screams were heard all around the house, but I was rooted in place from shock.

"Why would you do that?" I screamed as Edward stumbled back.

I saw the blood drip from his face and I started to cry. "Are you okay?"

I moved my hands about his face uselessly, not sure how I could help him. There was so much blood! Looking around frantically and not seeing anything, I gripped the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head, not caring that we were still in a room full of people. I needed to stop the bleeding. The house was eerily silent and it wasn't hard to guess why. I knew once I removed my shirt everyone would see more bruises, but at the moment I didn't care. I stood there in just my under shirt and I heard gasps as I pulled my hoodie on.

"Are you okay?" I asked again.

"I'm fine," he muttered. I shook my head, but smiled at him softly. He was holding his anger back.

"You're not fine," I countered, giving him a light kiss to his chin. "But you will be."

"Don't leave with him Bella. Please, I'm begging you," Charlie said, interrupting us. "You're my child and I can't stand the thought of losing you."

I shook my head and linked my fingers with Edward's. "You still don't get it. I love him. He is good to me. Don't make me choose, because I will always choose him."

"You are covered in bruises," he whispered.

I shook my head once more, not even bothering to answer that statement. I was. And I loved it. But my dad couldn't see that. He only saw a victim. Not a willing participant.

Renee at this point was crying, her face bright red, in anger or embarrassment, I didn't know. But at that moment I found that I didn't care either. She came to town on a mission and she accomplished it. She embarrassed me in front of my new step family and my in-laws, but I wasn't going to give her any more satisfaction. Without saying a word to her, or anyone else, Edward and I walked out the front door. Would we ever return here again? That was hard to say. But, I knew I couldn't even think about coming back until Charlie apologized to Edward for his assault. That was, if Edward didn't press charges first.

As Edward drove through the winding streets, I gazed out the window, thinking about the clusterfuck that my life had become. When had everything gone so wrong? Why? No longer able to hold back the tears, I sobbed as they flowed freely down my face.

"It's okay, Bella," Edward whispered, holding tightly onto my hand. "It's all going to be okay."

"What's going to happen now?" I asked.

"We're leaving," he said simply. "We're meeting with Carlisle in an hour and then we'll be gone for good."

I knew that this was what was probably coming, but it still hurt to hear. It hurt to lose the family I had finally gotten, with Leah and with Edward's sisters, but I also knew that Charlie had crossed a line. And Edward was only doing what he felt was right for our relationship.

"Okay," I whispered.

* * *

><p>There may be an epi, we are still working out the details. Thanks to toocute24 and teamalltwilight for all the hard work and support that they have given to us. Thank you all for reading and we hope that you enjoyed it as much as we loved writing it.<p>

Siobhan and I are writing another story together! It will be another dark story because we are both obsessed with dark and twisted stories! We do not know when we are going to post, but put my penname on alert if you want to read it. Here is a little teaser of what is to come!

He took my life, but then replaced it with a new one. One I wasn't expecting, but one I was powerless to fight. The mind is a weak thing, not strong like others would have you believe. And with the right amount of help, it can turn its back on you and make you forget who you ever were. They called it memory repression. I referred to it as a favorable diagnosis.

~teaser~

On the walk home from school, I let my tears fall unchecked, down my face. There was no one around me to see. No one around me to care. And for this brief moment, I allowed myself to cry. To feel the sadness at being denied something I desperately wanted. Once in a while I felt like this was the story of my life. I would want something so badly or something would make me so happy, then it would just be gone. I was sure I was never going to happy. The feeling of being followed came over me once more, but I didn't care. I checked behind me once in a while, but like last time, there was nothing there. I made it home safely and bolted the door behind me. The felling was getting stronger and I didn't understand it. I even second guessed myself about bolting the door; I could just let someone take me far away from here. Who would care about what happened to me anyway? Sighing, I kept the door locked and ran upstairs to stash my school bag before beginning yet another night of cooking and cleaning up after Charlie.

For more of a sneak peek you can join my facebook group, they always get little teaser of what I am working on. There is a link on my profile.


End file.
